Ocaso eterno
by Cris-wolf
Summary: C:9 epoc1865, En medio de una familia que la odia, Bella solo encuentra descanso concentrandose en el misterioso Edward Cullen; el joven que la salvo de la muerte en Londres y que le revelo lo que en realidad es. Un asesino justiciero
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Criswolf, y dese hace tiempo tenía muchos deseos de escribir una historia de twilight, aunque a decir verdad se me habia ocurrido otra historia mas a tono con la original, pero este fic AU seguia como una espinita en mi mente, o una polilla revoloteando que no me dejaba en paz. **

**Este es el primer capitulo, y sera un poco lento, espero que con el tiempo la historia se torne mas rápida; ademas de que debo añadir que el resto de la historia no continuara en elmismo lugar. Ya veran a donde, las situaciones llevan a los personajes.**

**Tambien, se encontraran con algunas frases o situaciones parecidas a las del libro. Es que es tan genial que no pude evitar ponerlas... ademas de que esta es una historia de como habría sido twilight de haberse desarrollado en un tiempo donde ser vampiro era un mito no tan improbable, y más bien una realidad a la que los supersitciosos temian.**

**Solo me resta añadir que twilight no me pertenece a mi. Obvio. Sino que a la magnifica Stephanie meyer. Una ovasión de pie para la mujer que creó un libro que me mantuvo despierta hasta las 5 de la mañana. **

**Prefacio**

El clamor de la muchedumbre se había calmado, ahora estaban expectantes, impacientes. Era mi muerte el evento al que asistían, no querían demoras como todo buen publico que había pagado su parte para verlo.

Reconocí todas las caras ahí presentes; como no iba a hacerlo si los conocía desde mi nacimiento; inclusive podía reconocer perfectamente los rostros de mis amigas de la escuela, unas mirándome aterradas y otras con una regocijada curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose cuando empezaría todo.

Mientras me amarraban al poste de madera, rodeado de paja para avivar la hoguera, pude ver el crepúsculo romper el firmamento. Se estaba despidiendo de mi, y yo agradecí el gesto.

Ya no estaba asustada por mi muerte; tal vez si un poco ansiosa porque todo acabara pronto. Nunca he sido masoquista, esperaba perder el conocimiento antes de que el fuego empezara a pelar mi piel.

No estaba sintiendo nada, probablemente eso fue lo que mas me sorprendió; ni siquiera el necesario arrepentimiento que mis vecinos gritaban que concibiera. Cuando la vida te ofrece un regalo que supera por mucho tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su resultado.

Le di una ultima mirada de soslayo al crepúsculo, antes de que tiraran la antorcha en la paja a mis pies, y un pensamiento de esperanza me lleno: Pronto, muy pronto estaría viendo el mismo ocaso con él, aunque este fuese en el infierno.

**Ocaso eterno**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El dios de la justicia"**

Yo nací en un tiempo donde las brujas y los demonios de la oscuridad existían... o al menos lo seguían haciendo en la cabeza conciente colectivo del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, aun cuando estábamos a mediados de un milenio lleno de cambios e iluminaciones científicas.

Era el año de 1865, aunque en realidad los acontecimientos que cambiarían por completo mi vida empezaron ya hacia dos años antes.

Estaba viviendo una temporada en Londres, junto con mi tía Maggy. Tenía leucemia. Y en aquel tiempo, aun gobernado por algunos pensamientos ignorantes tener una enfermedad desagradable o demasiado escandalosa significaba un exilio a la soledad; ninguno de sus hijos se digno a cuidarla. Pero yo si fui ante su llamado.

No soy tan altruista como parezco; porque la verdad solo quería una excusa para escaparme de Forks. El pequeño y semniptero pueblo americano que me vio nacer, y siempre gobernado por un manto gris en el cielo y una brisa helada en el entorno.

Londres no es tan diferente de Forks en ese sentido, ya que el clima promedio de la ciudad era uno invernal; pero a diferencia del pequeño pueblo, Londres estaba lleno de vida y lugares por conocer. Era fácil perder tus pensamientos ahí, y dejarte llevar junto con el resto de la gente; y lo más maravilloso, aparte de las librerías, es que nadie te conoce ni te observa. O al menos eso creía.

Esa noche en especial hacia un frío excepcionalmente gélido, señal de que el invierno estaba cerca.

Las calles estaban sumidas en oscuridad, pero no me importo. Tía Maggy se había puesto bastante mal, y no podía esperar a que el medico acabara con la visita a domicilio que tenia con otra paciente. Era un parto y supe que tardaría; por eso ignorando todas las reglas de etiqueta o de lógica me aventure a enfrentar las sombras de las calles londinenses.

La dirección no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, y aun había unos pocos rayos de sol en el cielo, así que no tarde tanto como esperaba en llegar. La consulta fue rápida y salí sin mas demora, pero aun así cuando pise de nuevo la calle, la noche ya había caído.

Tarde un poco mas en encontrar el camino de regreso, no se me daba bien el orientarme en la noche, a veces suelo ser bastante despistada; probablemente por eso no los vi.

Eran cuatro hombres, y no me di cuenta que me seguían hasta que uno no me silbo. Volteé sin pensarlo, aunque instintivamente apresure mas el paso. Ellos no parecían tener tanta prisa, confiados de algo que yo no sabia.

Me dije a mi misma que no podía saber a ciencia cierta si me seguían o no; volví a voltear llena de incertidumbre. Solo habían dos. Eso significo un alivio para mi, pero aun así los restantes me seguían por muy poco.

Intente desviarme de mi camino inicial, perderlos o encontrar una avenida abarrotada de gente ¡Era Londres por Dios! Alguien debía haber afuera.

Y definitivamente lo había.

Di unos cuantos rodeos mas, pero al parecer había perdido a los hombres. Termine varada en un callejón sucio y cerrado, pero no me importo mientras me hubiese librado del peligro.

Cuatro sombras se aparecieron por la calle, y temblé instintivamente. Sus caras por fin se dejaron ver en la salida del callejón oscuro. Eran morenos y altos, con ropas bastante harapientas. Obreros de seguro.

Pro alguna razón mi mente se negaba en asimilar la situación de peligro en la que estaba. Di un paso adelante, sopesando las oportunidades que podría tener para escabullirme; ellos también dieron uno, y rieron con fuerza, de seguro preguntándose hasta donde llegaba mi estupidez. Yo también lo estaba haciendo; aquellos hombres me pastorearon como a una oveja tonta.

Decidiendo que la diversión ya había acabado, o por el contrario ya debía comenzar, los hombres acabaron con el espacio que teníamos de diferencia. Me acurruque contra la pared buscando cobijo, pero era obvio que no iba a obtener nada.

Uno se quedo observando el callejón, por si se presentaba alguien ante los gritos que empecé a profería. Los otros dos me tomaron de los brazos, desgarrando de paso parte del cuello de mi vestido, mientras que el moreno alto que me había silbado, se peleaba con mi falda intentando levantarla.

Grite con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esta era la ventaja y la desventaja de Londres, a nadie le interesabas.

Ya había dado por perdidas todas mis esperanzas y oportunidades de escape, cuando escuche un rugido colérico que hizo un eco aterrador a trabes del helado callejón.

Y esa fue la primera vez que le vi.

Un hombre se encontraba sobre la azotea de un edificio. Su cabello color bronce refulgía bajo la luz de la luna, y su rostro perfecto, parecido al de algún dios griego estaba crispado en una mueca de odio y furia.

Un segundo se encontraba observando la escena desde lo alto, y al siguiente estaba entre las sombras del callejón junto al cadáver del hombre que estaba de vigía en el callejón.

-¿Q… que demonios es eso? –pregunto con voz torpe uno de los hombres.

-Un monstruo –respondió con un temblor otro.

-¿Monstruo? –repitió el extraño con la voz mas suave y hermosa que nunca hubiese escuchado, aunque eso no escondía su nota de sarcasmo y de furia.

Por alguna razón no me sorprendió que pudiese habernos escuchado antes, sino de lo joven que parecía. Tenia mi edad.

-Señores… -empezó intentando contener lo mas que podía el sarcasmo en su voz, y acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros.- no se si han visto. Agrediendo a una joven señorita… ustedes son mas monstruosos que yo.

-Es un demonio… -murmuro otro, al ver mas de cerca su rostro.

Su cara se veía tan gloriosa como en las alturas, pero pude ahora observar que se me habían escapado el color de sus ojos. Eran rojos como el rubí… o la sangre.

-Aquí nadie esta agrediendo a nadie. Ella esta aquí porque quiere –bramo el moreno.

El joven se detuvo y vi. sus ojos posarse sobre los míos. Su mirada era intensa, y contenía la furia de la situación al principio; pero por un segundo pude ver un ligero brillo de asombro y después de confusión.

La escena bien pudo haber durado unos cuantos segundos, pero a mi me parecieron horas. Por fin recupero su mascara dura, y se dirigió hacia mi.

-Señorita, ¿Usted desea estar aquí? –pregunto con cierta incomodidad. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Por un segundo me quede pasmada al darme cuenta de que, en efecto se dirigía hacia mi; pero me recupere de mi repentino aturdimiento y negué obstinadamente con la cabeza. Me había olvidado de hasta como hablar.

-Lo ven –aseguro el joven y en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, aparto con brusquedad al hombre moreno y estampo su cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo.

Pude escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, y el aire se lleno del aroma a oxido y sal de la sangre. Estaba aterrorizada pero no pude moverme, ni siquiera cuando mis captores me soltaron y caí lánguidamente al piso; o cuando vi, como mi salvador les daba caza a medio camino y con brusquedad asía su rostro en sus cuellos, dejando que mas liquido carmesí cayese al suelo.

El silencio impero, yo estaba ahí sentada sin poder ni siquiera pestañear, y él también estaba quieto como una estatua dándome la espalda. Dio un paso adelante listo para irse.

-¡Espera! –grite reencontrando mi fuerza.

El se detuvo en su lugar, pareció vacilar. Pero por suerte para mi se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hacia mi.

Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia. Realmente parecía estar luchando con un dilema interno, finalmente habló, como tanto deseaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto con voz dulce y aterciopelada. Su rostro era glorioso, y a pesar del sadico evento que había presenciado, no había ni una gota de sangre o sudor en su cara o en sus ropas. Esto debía de ser un sueño o una pesadilla de seguro, mi mente ya no tenía fuerzas para defender la coherencia, o la falta de ella, en los hechos.

Intente recordar como respirar.

-Si –conteste con voz queda- gracias.

El me sonrió desde la penumbra, y creí que mi corazón se detendría.. Pero su sonrisa flaqueo, y me volvió a mirar intensamente. Nos retuvimos la mirada, y al pasar unos cuantos segundos mas, pareció que yo había ganado la contienda de ese extraño juego, porque el aparto su mirada. Pude ver insatisfacción en su mirar.

-Esta se supone que es la parte donde te desmayas o huyes despavorida... –murmuro tan bajo que pareció dirigirse a si mismo.

-No veo porque –le respondí desafiante aun así.

El volteo su hermoso rostro hacia mi y lo ladeo. ¿En serio era real ese tipo? ¿Qué tanto de todo esto lo era. De seguro todo era un sueño y pronto me despertaría jadeando en mi oscura y pequeña habitación.

-Soy un asesino –dijo al fin, con cierta cautela y examinando detenidamente mis movimientos- es suficiente razón para que me temas y me llames "monstruo".

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-No lo creo –dije mientras me devanaba los sesos para buscarle una razón lógica a mis acciones- tu me has salvado la vida; sino fuese por ti de seguro estaría muerta. So ahora salgo corriendo y te llamo "monstruo", creo que... seria bastante descortés.

El abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido por tan sencilla conjetura lógica que creé.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto de repente, aprecia aun un poco incomodo por tener que hacerme alguna pregunta.

-Isabella Swan –conteste sin pensar- pero me gusta que me digan Bella… -balbucee al final sin estar segura de porque me ponía a desvariar con ese tipo de cosas.

El sonrió amablemente. De seguro estaba soñando, no había duda; y por eso le podía responde tan sinceramente.

-¿Segura que estas bien? –volvió a preguntar, como dudando de mi salud mental. ¡Vaya! Hasta mi mente me hacia sarcasmos.

-Perfectamente –exclame ofendida, y me levante con rapidez. Demasiado rápido, porque me maree y me tuve que sostener de las paredes del callejón.

-No deberá… -empezó el joven, pero le detuve.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? –pregunte antes de darme cuenta que todo era un sueño o una pesadilla y que mi ángel protector desaparecería.

El alzo una ceja sorprendido, como si esa no fuese la pregunta que esperara.

-E… -empezó, pero en ese momento sucedieron muchas cosas.

Una brisa fría revolvió mis cabellos y después se dirigió hacia el golpeándolo, y en esa mirada tan intensa que tenia, pude ver como el color de sus ojos rojos cambiaba a un negro mas oscuro que la oscuridad misma.

Con la misma rapidez que había bajado de la azotea ahora se encontraba junto a mi. Sus brazos blancos formaban una celda que me aprisionaba contra la pared. Pero yo no era capaz de pensar en escapar, estando tan perdida como estaba en el embrujo de sus ojos. Con un movimiento involuntario gire mi cabeza, pero aunque ya no estaba bajo el influjo de sus ojos, si lo estaba ante el de su olor y su imponente presencia.

Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada contra mi cuello, y su aliento aun mas frío que la noche que me arrullaba la piel.

Pude sentir el sonrojo llenando mis mejillas y cerré los ojos listas para abrazar a la muerte. Eso es lo que debía ser él, un autentico ángel de la muerte. Sus labios recorrieron la ultima distancia que quedaba entre los dos. No pude evitarlo levante mis ojos hacia él y nuestras miradas se volvieron a soldar. Vi mi reflejo en sus oscuros ojos, que poco a poco cambiaron su expresión hambrienta y para después remplazarla por una agónica y torturada. Escuche un quedo "no…" junto a mi oído, y el viento volvió a agitar mi cabello impidiendo mi visión.

No paso nada, y entonces abrí los ojos aturdida y al mismo tiempo aliviada de sentirme libre de lo que sea que me mantuvo en ese estado inconciente.

Estaba sola, pude verlo también; me volví a dejar caer en el piso, y las lagrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas, llorando tal vez por la resolución de que el frío al cual me había entregado se había ido... y nunca le volvería a ver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eso es todo para el primer capitulo; pero no se esperen que esta historia continue en londres, porque muy pronto todo se transportará hasta el pequeño y nublado pueblo de Forks, donde iniciará de nuevo esta historia de amor que todos conocemos.**

**hasta la siguiente actualizacion, bye! y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Desùés de dos largos años la lluvia recibia mi llegada a Forks, aunque en un lugar donde la mayor parte del año llueve no estaba segura de si lo hacía por este evento tan especial

**Twilight no me pertenece; todo lo invento la genial Stephanie Meyer.**

**Quiero agradecer por su apoyo y reviews a:**

**E.W.C, Arsa Pantera, buby, bunny1986, The little Cullen, Maria, verónica, ****Ari, Pandora no Rea, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen y por ultimo a k-chan! (que grandioso que me saludes también en este loco fic)**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Lluviosa bienvenida"**

Después de dos largos años la lluvia recibía mi llegada a Forks; aunque en un lugar donde la mayor parte del año llueve, estaba segura que el clima seguía sin ser empatico conmigo; y esta animosa bienvenida no suponía ningún signo de mala suerte sino otra cosa mas que otro de los caprichos del otoño tardío.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas no ver a través de la ventana. Quería disfrutar lo último que me quedaba de mi libertad. Y de todas formas estaba segura que de echar un vistazo afuera habría visto el mismo paisaje que llevo conociendo desde hace diecisiete años de mi vida, dos años no borrarían el musgo verde que cubría todo en Forks, desde los árboles hasta las rocas.

Con un suspiro me recline mas en mi asiento e intente disfrutar de la soledad en que estaba sumida. Muy pronto la soledad sería un lujo al que tendría que abandonar, al igual que mi libertad. Pero de igual forma no me pude concentrar preocupada por la salud de mi cochero. Afuera llovía a mares y se sentía en la humedad fria dentro de la pequeña cabina del coche.

Saque mi cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla, y la lluvia helada me golpeo duro en la cara, mojando de inmediato mi gorro y con el viento alborotando mis cabellos.

-¿Se encuentra bien allá arriba? –pregunte alzando lo más que podía la voz sobre el bramido de la lluvia. Aunque dudaba que mi pequeña voz siquiera pudiese haber sido escuchada por mis propios oídos.

La silueta de mi cochero se removió un poco y giro un su cabeza para verme por el rabillo del ojo. Dibuje una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, pero estaba segura que no la vio.

-¡Señorita Swan, no debería molestarse! ¡Se enfermara! –exclamó preocupado el cochero.

-¡Usted es el que se enfermará si no nos detenemos! ¡Por favor pongamos a sombra al menos hasta que deje de llover! –le inste cruzando los dedos. Tal vez y tuviese suerte, y si llovía demasiado tendríamos que pasar la noche aquí; mi agonía en Forks podría ser aplazada un poco mas.

-No, señorita. Si no seguimos ahora, la tormenta se pondrá peor y tendremos que quedarnos a interpedie aquí –de eso se trataba el asunto- Su padre me ha pedido explícitamente que la lleve lo mas pronto posible. No se preocupe llegaremos en menos de una hora.

-Ah bueno, si así usted lo cree conveniente entonces sigamos –"Gracias". Pensé con sarcasmo.

Metí de nuevo mi cabeza a la calidez del coche y decidí zanjar el asunto. La lealtad de los subordinados de mi padre no era cuestionable. A final de cuentas para todos en Forks, él era el sheriff Charles Swan.

Mi padre era un buen hombre dedicado al pueblo y a su trabajo… mas de lo que a veces se dedicaba a su familia. Y por eso es que yo volvía ahora.

Mi exilio voluntario se había acabado hace dos meses con la muerte de mi Tía Maggy, y aun cuando había muchos menesteres que acabar referentes a sus pertenencias y deseos, mi padre había pedido mi mas pronto regreso.

Todavía llorando su perdida con mi luto negro, regrese acongojada al pequeño, y alejado de la mano de dios, Forks.

Mi tía era la persona mas dulce que haya conocido en mi vida, si había un Dios no podía creer que fuera su obra la injusta enfermedad la cual la aquejo hasta su muerte.

Leucemia, una enfermedad terrible. Si había necesidad de algo por lo cual rezar los domingos, era porque para que ese tipo de enfermedades desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Pero ahora, con tristeza, tenia otro motivo para rezar los domingos y todos los días, si eso podía de alguna forma ayudar a que el alma de mi dulce tía encontrara la paz.

Pocos recuerdos tengo de mi madre, así que ella fue lo mas cercano que tuve a una. Cuando llegue con ella era tan solo un manojo de nervios sin espíritu ni carácter. Pero poco a poco con su cuidado y paciencia, y yo con mis dedicaciones hacia ella, nos forjamos la una a la otra. Esa era nuestra promesa personal. Vivir hoy, para encontrar un mañana.

Ilusa fui de creer que podía contra la mano del destino. Ella murió. Y ahora la única que quedaba para cumplir aquella promesa era yo.

Yo y mi soledad, adjunta de los recuerdos de una madre amorosa a la cual nunca volvería a ver.

Sentí mis mejillas ser mojadas nuevamente por las lagrimas.

Mi aberración hacia Forks no derivada en el hecho de que casi los 365 días del año no había sol, ni por la falta de vivamismo y jovialidad que aquí había comparada con Londres.

Lo que realmente me molestaba era lo que ya sabia me esperaba en mi casa.

La Señora Charlotte y la Señorita Charlotte, hija. Mi abuela y mi tía. Y el par de mujeres mas mezquinas que nunca habré conocido antes.

Se supone que eran mi familia; y se supone que debería de amarlas y respetarlas; pero desde hace mucho que no lo hacia; no, desde que comprendí que ellas dos no sentían el mas mínimo tipo de afecto por mi. Mi tía Maggy me hizo ver que los golpes y los insultos nunca podrían ser considerados muestras de afecto.

Toda mi vida solo recibí recriminaciones y malos tratos de parte de ese par. Nunca fui lo suficientemente, graciosa, diestra o hermosa, para ninguna de las dos; y mi sola existencia suponía, para ellas, un error en la creación de Dios.

Tía Maggy me hizo ver que cada ser humano era diferente, sin importar los rasgos, cualidades, personalidades o defectos que cualquiera tuviese; pero ella me hizo ver que lo mas importante aun era que con todo y esos defectos todos éramos iguales; mi torpeza o simplicidad no debían de suponer un obstáculo para que yo fuese un ser humano único y especial. Y en su opinión hermoso; nunca podría estar de acuerdo con ella en lo ultimo, yo era la persona mas simple sobre el planeta, y si se poda adjuntar torpe y cobarde; aunque si bien agradecía su afecto.

De niña nunca me queje de ninguno de los malos tragos que sufría. ¿Como un pez se puede quejar de la falta de aire si no lo necesita ni lo conoce? Y más aun, sin voz ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No tenia motivo ni objeción. Y aunque hubiese creído tenerla, nadie me habría escuchado.

Yo era la hija de una mujer infiel, que se había escapado del lugar de su marido sin miramiento alguno cuando su hija a penas tenia cinco años de edad. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron tía y abuela Charlotte.

Durante muchos años pelee contra el recuerdo amable que tenia de ella para presentarla como una villana, por obligarme a cada día ir a la escuela comunitaria escoltada por los cotilleos de la gente del pueblo acerca de "la hija de la infiel mujer del Jefe Swan". Mis esfuerzos rindieron frutos que ahora lamento, porque soy incapaz de recordar el rostro de mi propia madre por mi propia cuenta.

Me lamento de mi infantil encaprichamiento por buscar odiarla; aunque este no haya durado mucho. De lo que puedo recordar de ella son las atenciones y amor que cualquier madre puede dar, y para conmigo nunca falto una amable sonrisa que darme. Independientemente de sus acciones posteriores ¿tenia yo el derecho de odiarla cuando solo fue amabilidad y cariño para conmigo? ¿Qué me hacia sentirme superior, como la mayoría del pueblo se sentía, para juzgarla con inmaculación propia de pecado?

Yo no tenía ningún derecho, y no deseaba tenerlo. Mi "odio" se disipo pronto, y de el no quedo nada mas que el mas puro perdón en mi corazón. Mi sufrimiento ya lo abarcaba todo... ¿por que llenarlo de odio también?

M padre intento esconderme la verdad cuando muy pequeña, y deseo que viviera con la idea de que ella había muerto. Esa hubiese sido una explicación triste pero suficiente para una niña de siete años.

Pero abuela Charlotte se encargo de agregarle otras ciertas cosas...

"Su rostro copugido por el odio se acerco al mío y le grito a mi padre.

- Anda Charles ¿cuéntale lo que en verdad paso? ¿Acaso quieres hacer a esta mocosa estupida e ingenua? ¿Quieres que se case con el primer truhán que pase por la puerta y que después se fugue con el para al final dejarlo con un hijo en brazos porque se ha aburrido? –y después volteo su rostro cetrino hacia mi- Así es niña, eres el fruto de la mala carne y el aburrimiento. Tu existencia supone una deshonra en nuestra familia que tu madre supo llevar a cabo bien hasta el momento que se decidió a fugar con otro mozo.

Y mi padre intento intervenir pero mi abuela le levanto una mano y lo acallo al instante.

-No, Charles. Que sepa sus orígenes y que sepa bien lo que podría llegar a ser y si desea serlo –mi padre tembló- Por eso debes dejarla a nuestro total cuidado, Charles, y sacarle toda la mala semilla que trae adentro."

Desde ese día en adelante no valieron las suplicas, o evidencias en forma de moretones que pudiese haber mostrado contra ellas. Charles Swan nunca me escucho, siempre confiado en que tal vez el juicio de su madre era el mejor para que llevase una vida digna y a la altura de su posición social.

Pero la verdad la puedo adivinar en sus ojos cada que me mira con una escondida melancolía y dolor. Me parezco demasiado a mi madre, por las pocas fotos que he visto de ella, y no se cuanto de ella en mi él ve; y sin importar el precio el desea ver arrancado de mi, con vehemencia.

De joven a Charles le ofrecieron grandes trabajos, inclusive en la casa blanca. Pero el los rehusó todos para cuidar a su familia. Definitivamente un buen hombre nacido en una mala familia, que no se hartaba en reprocharle el que no estuviera cuidándolas las 24 horas del día o nos le pudiesen pagar una mansión, o sus caprichos pasajeros.

Ahora yo volvía como un reemplazo para él, estando tan ocupado como estaba en la comisaría estos días.

Hace dos meses el presidente Lincon había sido asesinado, y mientras América seguía compungida por su muerte, el vicepresidente Andrew Johnson tuvo que tomar la presidencia del país convirtiéndose en el diecisieteavo presidente de Los Estados Unidos Americanos.

El país estaba hecho un desastre aun cuando la guerra civil acabo en Mayo, aun creando efectos colaterales aquí en el norte.

Así que mientras mi padre se encargaba de que las leyes de abolición de esclavitud también se acataran aquí en estas alejadas tierras; donde en algunos pueblos aun había simpatizantes confederados, y las escarpadas montañas y la nieve ayudaban a cubrir los crímenes de esclavitud.

Comprendía su deber hacia su nación, y aunque yo no era muy apegada ni a países ni a religiones en general, le respetaba, y le admiraba. Deseaba poder ayudarle con esta proeza tan insignificante que me encomendaba cuidando al par de mujeres familiares; pero era difícil explicarle que lo que realmente hacia era lanzarme a la boca del lobo.

Esas mujeres eran un par de monstruos superfluos y malvados; y yo fui una estupida por tragarme su chantaje durante quince años. Sino me hubiese ido a Londres y mi tía me enseñase lo que es la verdadera libertad todavía creería que el único propósito de mi vida era limpiarles los dedos sucios de los pies a esas arpías. Lo cual repito, no me molestaría tanto, si cada vez que lo hacia no me dieran una patada en la cara, y mas de una vez acabase con un ojo morado… o peor si el masaje no les gustaba.

Vuelvo otra vez al tema del afecto, ¿era tan difícil quererme? ¿Decir unas gracias, en última instancia si decirme "te quiero" era tan difícil?

Yo no les pedía mucho a ese par de mujeres, solo un poco de afecto. Era capaz de soportar mucho con un poco de afecto.

Y sin darme cuenta me percate de que una pequeña esperanza en un cambio de ellas se hubiese suscitado.

Probablemente estaba esperando demasiado de la vida; mi viaje a Londres me había hecho rebelde de pensamiento e inquisitiva. Hambrienta por el saber, la lógica y los libros. Cualidades que no cabían en este pequeño pueblo y de las que me tendría que desprender pronto.

Suspire.

Las luces de la ciudad ya se filtraban a través de las delgadas cortinas del carruaje, las hice a un lado para ver cuanto Forks había cambiado.

Las casas oscuras, y apiñadas; los pequeños callejones, la plaza principal. Todo seguía igual, sumido en un lúgubre y sombrío manto de misterio, que podía engañar a los nuevos visitantes; pero a mi que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida aquí, podía asegurar que en Forks no habían ni siquiera secretos que guardar.

Me sorprendió un poco ver el centro del pueblo; eso significaba que me encontraba lejos de mi casa y cerca de la comisaría. Me enterneció el gesto, si Charles me quería ver antes de que llegara a la casa significaba que me extrañaba mucho. Aun cuando nunca me lo fuese a decir directamente; él era malo para expresar sus emociones, eso podía comprenderlo bien ya que había heredado la misma deficiencia de él. Y sin embargo, por más que me mordiese la lengua, nunca me podría componer a mi misma para no llamarle "Padre" en público.

Si por mi fuese siempre me seria mas fácil llamar a la gente por sus nombres de pila; eso da mas personalidad al sujeto. ¿O sino porque poner nombres de pila a las personas si a final de cuentas eran llamados "padre", "tía", o con sus apellidos y respectivos "Sr." Y "Sra."?

Otra vez me volvía a perder en otra de mis epifanías sin sentido; a veces creía que vivía en destiempo con mi época, o que vivía en desacuerdo con la sociedad y la gente en general.

Se dejaron de escuchar los cascos de los caballos cuando llegamos por fin ante un edifico de color blanco grisáceo. Era grande, pero indiscutiblemente tenia pinta de cárcel.

Me baje del carruaje tomando la mano auxiliadora de mi cochero, pero olvide por completo abrir el paraguas que tenia, y la lluvia me cayo encima con toda su fuerza gélida.

-¡Ay! –exclame con sorpresa.

-¡Señorita debió haber abierto el paraguas –me arguyo el cochero. Esperaba que mi ligera estupidez no le creara problemas con mi padre, por no traerme completa sana y salva. Pero para semejante proeza se necesitaba que hubiese dejado mi torpeza en Londres. Lo cual obviamente no hice.

Al final abrí el paraguas por si las dudas; pero ya estaba al resguardo del tejado. Una risa partió el estruendo de la lluvia.

-¡Señorita Swan, solo a usted se le ocurre abrir el paraguas después de mojarse y al cubierto! –me apunto entre carcajadas la persona detrás de mi.

Me voltee furiosa y dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza al pasado de listo que se burlaba a mis costillas; pero entonces, solté un gritito de emoción y fui corriendo hasta el joven nativo que me sonreía con una blanquísima dentadura enmarcada por piel cobriza.

Me detuve en seco un metro frente a él.

-¿Jacob…? –balbucee incrédula.

Frente a mi podía ver mas las facciones del joven nativo y me pude percatar de la enorme altura que me sacaba. ¡Si hace a penas dos años yo le sacaba media frente a él! Pero su rostro y su sonrisa no dejaban cabida a duda alguna… él era Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¡Estas hecho un mastodonte!

-Buenas noches a usted también, señorita Swan. Linda forma de saludar –me comento con gesto burlón.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por la ira. Me cabreaba que él me cabreara… ¡Y aparte que lo disfrutase tanto!

-Sabes que me saca de mis casillas que me digas "Señorita Swan" ¡Me saca de mis casillas que cualquiera lo haga!

-No –me espeto Jacob- Te incomoda que te digan "Srita. Swan", lo que realmente te saca de tus casillas que te llamen "Srita. Isabella"

Mis dientes rechinaron.

-Te estas pasando, Jacob Black.

-Vamos, Bella –sonrió mas- después de dos años de no vernos ¿Me vas a quitar el gusto de molestarte?

Me suavice un poco a la mención de mi sobrenombre.

-Esta bien, ¿me vas a responder mi pregunta? –le recordé.

-Esto –dijo señalándose a si mismo, desde su pecho enorme cubierto por una gruesa frazada con motivos de su gente, hasta su cabeza apretada en una bandana roja- se llama proceso natural de la vida. Algo que tu y tus pálidos parientes sabrían comprender si dejasen de hacer tanta mugrosa ciudad donde no les corresponde y hacer sus esclavas las criaturas y hombres que por derecho del mundo son libres.

Rodé los ojos, otra vez me estaba recitando con exactitud los sermones de su padre.

-Jacob, ya sabes que la época de la esclavitud esta acabando. Además eso sonó como un sermón de tu padre.

Él sonrió mas, intentando contener la risa.

-Lo es.

-¿Y desde cuando haces todo lo que tu padre te dice?

Yo sabia que a su padre tanto como el mió no les agradaba nuestra relación. Pero desde que nos conocimos en la comisaría, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él le hacia de interprete de su pueblo, ya que tanto él como otros dos o tres jóvenes sabían hablar ingles.

Desde el momento en que empezamos a hablar hicimos amigos, Jacotes realmente una de esas personas que con sus sonrisa o personalidad logran hacerte sentir realmente confortable; pero nuestra amistad llegó hasta el punto hermandad, cuando de niños otros chicos de su tribu le reclamaron por mantener una relación conmigo; una chiquilla, pariente d quienes en primera instancia llegaron a reclamar y robar sus tierras. Pero él, en vez de negarme, me proclamo como su hermana, o algo por el estilo. Y me dio un nombre quilauete, que nunca he podido recordar. He pasado años intentando sacárselo, pero ni siquiera he podido convencerlo de que me lo repita.

Mi hermano… eso era Jacob para mi, él hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise.

-Bueno, intento ser un buen hijo –acepto al final encogiéndose de hombros- pero es difícil con semejante señorita frente a mi –note el tono de burla creciendo.

-Cállate, Jacob. ¿O también te debo enseñar que significa esa palabra? –estaba segura de habérsela enseñado antes, fui su diccionario de inglés por muchos años.

Él se rió entre dientes. Se estaba pasando un tiempo genial molestándome.

-Cálmate, Bella. Estoy hablando en serio. Te fuiste como una chiquilla flacucha y débil ¿Y que regresa? Toda una señorita, todavía bastante flacucha, pero ya no tan débil por lo que veo.

Volví a rodar lo ojos.

-Cállate tú, antes de que me lo crea.

-Así que vienes con todos los kilos para soportar al par de brujas –comento de pasada.

Mis esperanzas de que cambiaran se iban desvaneciendo. Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando otro chico nativo, Embry, salió de la comisaría con el ceño bastante fruncido; pero al verme la alegría ilumino sus ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Srita. Swan, que bien volverla a ver! –Embry me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte. Estaba tan crecido como Jacob, y me llegue a preguntar si realmente no era tan cierto que ellos hacían brujería.

-Embry me falta el aire –comente sofocadamente contra su pecho. Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, Srita. Swan se me olvidaba que las damas de sociedad nunca muestran afecto en público. Y aparte que usted no es muy dada a los abrazos –Y en efecto, no se me daba mucho eso de andar abrazando a la gente. Supongo que era otra de las cosas que heredé de Charles.

-Embry, ya te dije que me desagrada que mis amigos me digan "Srita. Swan"; Bella, por favor.

¿Cuatas veces se lo tenía que repetir? Yo no era una princesa para que me tuviesen que llamar con tanto respeto; y eso me hizo recordar que Embry era otro de los pocos quilauete que sabían hablar ingles. De repente eso hizo que me entrara la curiosidad.

-Jacob ¿A que han venido Embry, Sam y tú?

-Ya sabes que si Embry y yo venimos es como traductores –comento juguetonamente, pero podía sentir el orgullo detrás de sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿a que ha venido Sam? -reformule mi pregunta.

-A pelear, ¿a que mas? –Comento Embry- esta de un humor de perros.

-¿A pelear? –mi voz sonó mas sobresaltada de lo que esperaba.

-No es lo que piensas –me aseveró Jacob- simplemente hemos venido a informarle al comisario Swan que ya no vendremos más al hospital comunitario de Forks.

-¡Pero eso es una soberbia tontería! -le asegure a Jacob- ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que las medicinas son necesarias para cualquier persona, sea americano o quilauete? ¿Es que tú pueblo ya no esta de acuerdo con el tratado? –me asustaba el hecho de que otra vez hubiesen peleas sangrientas entre nuestro pueblo y el suyo.

Jacob sonrió para calmarme y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Esto no es culpa de tu pueblo –me aseguro con voz amable, pero radicalmente su semblante se volvió sombrío al segundo siguiente- es culpa de "ellos"

-¿Ellos? –pregunte confundida.

-Los Cullen –termino Embry con el perfil igualmente sombrío pero ahora señalando hacia la colina, mas alejado de los bordes del bosque, donde los rayos caían con un estrepitoso eco tardío.

Aunque me moría de ganas por preguntar "¿Qué era un Cullen?", preferí guardarme mis dudas para mi misma al ver el ceño tan pronunciadamente fruncido de mis dos amigos.

Pasos se escucharon a través del pasillo y en un instante mi padre, Sam, y otro chico Quilauete se econtraba saliendo de la comisaría.

-Isabella –exclamo al verme- que bueno es ver que has llegado con bien –comento con verdadero alivio en la voz.

Yo me incline un poco, a modo de saludo, como toda buena señorita.

-Es también muy bueno verle de nuevo padre -dije con toda la sinceridad que era capaz de transmitir en mis palabras.

Mis amigos del pueblo quilaute se comportaron como todos unos caballeros de la alta sociedad, en cuanto salió mi padre a despedir a Sam. No rezongue cuando se inclinaron y se despidieron de mi con las formalidades necesarias.

La mayoría de las personas de los pueblos nativo americanos se esforzaban por demostrar que no eran unos indios ignorantes, y solo querían mantener viva su cultura. Inclusive muchos habían optado por utilizar nombres americanos en presencia de ellos, como Sam o Jacob. Era obvio que estos no eran nombres nativos, pero

Aun así la mayoría de mis vecinos los miraban como bestias salvajes siempre que se aparecían por ahí.

Sam se despidió de mi con un gruñido desplaciente en cuanto me vio, e inclino la cabeza.

Mi padre discutió unos asuntos mas con algunos de sus subordinados, mientras yo examinaba distraídamente los alrededores.

Y entre el pequeño callejón que formaban la separación de dos casas, un brillo dorado llamo poderosamente mi atención.

Lo siguiente que vi no estoy segura de si fue una alucinación o un simple espejismo; pero creí ver que aquel brillo dorado pertenecía a un par de ojos; y que ese par de ojos, que refulgían como los de un gato, pertenecían a su vez a un hombre cubierto de negro; miraba en dirección del circulo de los hombres sin notarme, permitiéndome examinarlo mejor. Las sombras le escondían de la vista de cualquiera, pero su piel no se podía mimetizar con estas por la blanca luminosidad que despedía.

La visión apenas si duro un minuto antes de desaparecer en el aire, y de que yo me preguntase si había sido real o no lo que vi.

Desterré el pensamiento de mi mente, pero no el recuerdo, y lo deje de lado para examinarlo con mas calma después.

El viaje en el carruaje fue callado con mi padre; me pregunto como me había ido en mi viaje; y después de que el tema se hubo acabado empezamos a hablar del clima.

Las dos horas que hay de diferencia entre mi casa que colinda mas con los bosques y el pueblo me pareció mucho mas corta de lo que esperaba.

En cuanto vislumbre la casa suspire, mi padre lo tomo como un signo de cansancio y no dijo nada más; pero mi suspiró era mas una resignación a lo inevitable.

Bajamos del carruaje, primero mi padre, sosteniendo la sombrilla negra con una mano, mientras me ofrecía la otra para bajar al suelo lodoso. En cuanto saliese el sol tendría que lavar mis botas.

Mi tía y mi abuela me esperaban en la puerta. Dos personas más diferentes no podrían haber existido.

Tía Charlotte era delgada y larguirucha; tenía nariz aguileña, cabello caoba fuertemente recogido en un peinado hacia atrás y mirada severa; esta me asustaba de niña, y me seguiría asustando sino fuera porque descontrastaba en su totalidad con la mueca de asco que siempre portaba.

Mi abuela, también se llamaba Charlotte; ella era regordeta y bajita; sus facciones eran pálidas y su piel parecía casi a romperse. Tal vez me equivoque con lo de la apariencia, porque con el peinado tan recogido como el de mi tía en verdad las hacían parecer madre e hija. Su mirada era mucho mas penetrante, tenía un toque de sarcasmo y hastió, sin necesidad de mostrarlo en su rostro, como mi tía, era capaz de expresar el asco que sentía hacia el resto de los seres vivos.

Me estremecí. Su apariencia de anciana no me engañaba, sabia bien que ella seguía conservando tanta fuerza como en su juventud. Una cicatriz profunda que iba de mi espalda media a mi cadera daba evidencia de ello. Aunque por la vergüenza nunca la he mostrado a nadie.

-Bienvenida a casa –me dijo tía Charlotte forzando una sonrisa, que terminó volviéndose una mueca rara en sus delgados labios.

Viniendo de ella no me hubiese sorprendido que dijese "Bienvenida al infierno"; el mismo desaliento hubiese recorrido mi cuerpo.

-Muy buenas noches, señorita Charlotte –dije haciéndole una reverencia y después me gire hacia mi abuela- señora Charlotte –repetí el movimiento.

Ambas inclinaron la cabeza con alcurnia.

-Bien, madre, hermana, les dejo a Bella a su cuidado. Estoy seguro que tendrán muchas cosas de las cuales hablar

-Padre ¿Tan pronto se va? –intente esconder el pánico debajo de una fachada cordial. Falle rotundamente.

El me dedico una mirada condescendiente al notarlo y acaricio mi cabello.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la comisaría.-algo cohibido beso con rapidez mi frente y con un gesto de la mano se despidió.

Entre en la casa. Estaba aun más fría que el gélido bosque. Lo primero que note fue que nada había cambiado ahí tampoco, pero eso no evito que me tropezara con la alfombra de oso. Solo el terrible gusto de mi abuela mantenía esa obra del barbarismo en medio de la sala.

-Buen señor, Isabella. Se nota que sigues siendo una torpe –comento despectiva mi tía, con su voz aguda.

-Lo lamento Señorita Charlotte –nunca me atrevería a decirle tía en publico o privado. De niña ya lo había hecho y eso me dejo un buen recordatorio de porque debería de evitar decirlo otra vez.

La Srita. Charlotte se paro junto a mi y con su mirada me traspaso y escrutinio de arriba abajo. Todo el tiempo mantuve la cabeza gacha.

-También sigues tan flacucha y fea como te recuerdo. No hay duda porque en dos años de tu estadía en Londres no pudiste conseguir esposo –Conseguir esposo era una de las razones por las que mi tía no puso tanta protesta cuando se dio la noticia de mi viaje a Londres.

A pesar de que mi familia había llevado por generaciones el noble oficio de mantener la paz en Forks, entre los recortes de presupuesto por la guerra civil, la enfermedad de mi abuelo, y los costosos caprichos de mi tía y de mi abuela; mi familia había caído hasta este punto en la ruina y la pobreza. Y la única que podía sacarlos de ese hoyo era yo. O al menos así era como me veía mi tía.

Probablemente tendré algo mal en la cabeza pero a diferencia de muchas de mis amigas, el matrimonio no era una prioridad para mí. A decir verdad, si por mi fuera yo preferiría nunca casarme. A lo largo de mi vida había visto las heridas que un matrimonio mal llevado podía ocasionar. Mis padres, ejemplo continuo. Nunca he sido adepta al dolor, así que si podía preferiría ahorrarme un corazón roto.

-Mírate nada mas –dijo en tono despectivo levantando mi cabeza con su abanico- estas paliducha, flaca y encima apestas. Debería darte vergüenza presentarte así en cualquier casa o en publico siquiera –se rió escondiendo su boca detrás de su abanico.

Yo agache mas la cabeza , dejando que un mechón de mi cabello cayera sobre mi rostro. Lo olí disimuladamente. Tenia la fragancia de fressias y flores de los nuevos jabones y artículos de belleza que me traje de Londres.

Oí una risa cortante como navajas detrás de mi.

-Vaya, Charlotte –dijo la seca voz de mi abuela- no sabia que te tenia que regalar un espejo a ti también. Si así es como tratas a la chiquilla por su aspecto no me puedo imaginar que te dirás a ti misma por el tuyo; creo que podrías ir empezando por tu enorme cara de caballo y luego seguimos con el resto de tu aspecto en general. Tal vez ahí encuentres la clave de tanto porque tu y porque la mocosa nunca encontraran esposo. –rió mezquinamente.

Los ojos de tía Charlotte parecían salir de sus orbitas y empezó a balbucear unas palabras incoherentes antes de darse media vuelta y subir por la escalera de roble; pero ya desde la parte alta y con los ojos chispeantes de rabia me miro como si yo hubiese sido la que le hizo la afrenta.

-¡Mañana quiero huevos de perdiz a primera hora! ¡Con sumo de naranja y con pan de centeno! –Tomando un respingo continuo- si me despiertas al menos un minuto antes o después de las nueve te aporreare hasta que quedes inconsciente. ¡Detesto las impertinencias!

Aun si hubiesen habido sirvientes por ahí, estaba segura de que era a mi a quien se dirigía. Con un suspiro mas de indignación se dio la vuelta y se retiro a su alcoba.

Mi abuela se quedo en la misma estancia que yo, viendo como el fuego débil crepitaba en la chimenea, mientras su risa mezquina se iba apagando.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, yo sabia que debía esperar hasta que ella me diese permiso de hablar o de irme. Agradecí que no me pidiese hablar, mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido por competo y mi animo estaba tan decaído que si sostenía una conversación con ella, esta solo seria a base de nerviosismos y balbuceos.

-La guerra nos ha golpeado fuerte –dijo después de un rato- tu padre ha invertido grandes cantidades de su propio dinero apoyando las campañas del estupido de Lincon. ¿Y para que? –rió con amargura- su gobierno solo trajo la desgracia a este país. ¿Esclavos y amos siendo iguales? ¡Que estupidez! Ahora gracias a la ruina a la que nos a empujado su estupida campaña, no tenemos para nuevos sirvientes. Y de los esclavos ni hablar...

En ese momento me volteo a ver, sus ojos parecían despedir un fuego mas intenso que el de la chimenea.

-Y como no das muestras de ser capaz de conseguir un buen esposo de ahora en mas las tareas de la casa se te serán encomendadas a ti. ¡No voy a permitir que el pueblos se entere de nuestra ruina! ¡Que deshonra! Mañana antes de las seis quiero todo sacudido, los pisos pulidos, y la ropa limpia. Pero sobre todo quiero para mañana a primera hora leña para el fuego, y mas te vale que este seca. De la comida no te deberás de preocupar, Anna todavía sigue con nosotros –me alegre un poco, Ana era una amable mujer de color que de pequeña había sido mi nana y con frecuencia me contaba cuentos de tierras lejanas y mas calidas- la pobre tonta no tiene dinero para regresar a sus benditas tierras, y de todas formas toda su familia ha muerto –me dolió escuchar eso, creí que al menos tenia un hijo en el sur. Y si era así lo mas probable es que muriese en medio de la guerra, después de que Lincon permitió a las personas de color, poder luchar también en el campo- Así que no se ha quejado del sueldo a base de techo y comida que le hemos dado.

Me sentí bastante aturdida. Ella me estaba pidiendo que limpiara una casa de dos pisos con seis habitaciones, que se llenaban cada cinco por seis minutos de polvo ¿Yo sola? Mire a mí alrededor y pro primera vez caí en cuenta del precario estado de la casa. Las ventanas se encontraban sucias y roídas; el piso cubierto por un capa gruesa de polvo; y el olor del ambiente era humedo y viejos... definitivamente todo el lugar era una pieza de trabajo para mas de medio día.

-Señora, yo... no puedo hacer tanto. Tal vez con mas tiempo...

Un golpe fuerte de un bastón contra el piso me hizo callar.

-Mañana vienen la anciana Newton y Yorkie. No pienso dejar que se vayan con la mas mínima idea de nuestro percance económico. Así que mañana antes de las seis tendrás todo listo, porque no estoy dispuesta a aceptar a una holgazana aquí. Si no te gusta te puedes largar y vivir en las calles de lo que puedas, y si no, te puedes quedar aquí a disfrutar con nosotras de nuestra infelicidad.

Mire al piso temblando y con las lagrimas a punto de salir; pero no eran de tristeza o de miedo, sino que de rabia. Me seria más fácil entenderlas si supiese porque deseaban tanto su propia infelicidad. Tomando un respiro intente utilizar un poco de la psicología de tía Maggy.

-Señora... –empecé con voz baja- ¿Por qué es así conmigo? ¿Qué motivos le he dado? Y si es su propia infelicidad lo que la motiva a ser y actuar de esta forma ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué no busca cumplir con sus propios deseos?

Ella me miro recelosa y al final sonrió, pero su sonrisa era maquiavélica y burlona.

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que deseo? Pues te lo diré: tengo deseos de tener la suficiente fuerza como para estrangularte y verte gemir o dar tu ultimo aliento; tengo deseos de golpearte en el rostro con el atizador hasta que no quede en el un centímetro de tu tersa piel blanca. Y lo que ahorita mas deseo es de que salgas de mi vista antes de que cumpla mis vaticinios ¡Y si tanto te molesta la carga de trabajo entonces te recomiendo que lo empieces ahora!

Tomo una bolsa de tela que estaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea, y me la aventó con brusquedad. Falle en atraparla y penosamente me incline a recogerla y ver en su interior. Dentro había un uniforme de color negro con delantales y decorados blancos.

-Para uso práctico utilizaras desde ahora un uniforme de sirvienta. No tengo deseos de que vayas por la casa haciendo quehaceres y por mala jugada del destino, algún visitante te encuentre y se de cuenta de nuestra situación. Y que dios se apiade de tu vida si encuentro que alguien se ha enterado de esto.

-Si señora, qui... quiero decir que no, nadie se enterara y de que si, haré lo que ustedes me ha encomendado.

Se giro sobre si misma, y me dejo sola en el salón con la mirada atónita y sorprendida, como nunca lo había estado. Creo que habría sido mas feliz de no saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi.

-¡E Isabella, recoge tus pertenencias del rellano a menos que quieras que las confunda y las tire a la basura!

Apabullada me dirigí al rellano. Los suaves pasos de abuela Charlotte no me avisaron de su partida, pero agradecí el no tener que verla mas.

No me sentí de ánimos para llamar a Anna, quien probablemente dormitaba a estas horas. Ya era una mujer bastante anciana de setenta años; yo podría arreglármelas sola con dos maletas de viaje ligeras.

Subí las escaleras y pase por el pasillo derecho que conectaba a tres de las seis habitaciones que había en la casa; pero la mía no se encontraba ahí. Llegue al final del pasillo y jale de un cordón de metal que caía desde el techo. Unas escaleras se abrieron paso a través de la trampilla que se abrió, y subí cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido.

El ático, que para todo caso era mi habitación, estaba tal y como lo había dejado la ultima vez. Una cama vieja me saludaba desde un rincón. Cajas llenas de fotos y antigüedades viejas estaban arrinconadas alrededor mió como mis compañeros. Y la ventana chirriaba por su vejez, siendo constantemente atosigada por el repiqueteo de la rama de un árbol cercano.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos me dedique a acomodar la ropa en los cajones de una sencilla cómoda junto a mi cama. Deje que el sonido de la lluvia sobre mi me envolviera, e intente ignorar el fuerte olor a humedad en el cuarto en general y las goteras en varios puntos. Tendría que arreglarlas en otra ocasión.

Pero al final ya no pude posponer mas el momento de descansar si mañana quería tener las fuerzas suficientes para arreglar una casa completa antes de las seis de la tarde.

Aunque no lo desee los eventos del día me golpearon con la intensidad que me falto vivir en ellos. Empecé a llorar al recordar los tratos de mía abuela y mi tía. Hace mucho que como única muestra de orgullo me prometí a mi misma que no iba a llorar frente a ellas, y por eso mantuve mi mente alejada de cualquier emoción o pensamiento en su presencia, pero aquí entre estas paredes ya no me podía mentir, y la vergüenza y desolación estrujaron mi corazón sin miramientos.

Me sentía humillada y desamparada, pero no quería albergar sentimientos de odio contra ellas, y me preferí engañar a mi misma pensando que tal vez todo ese desprecio hacia mi tenia una explicación lógica en su pasado, y que ellas no estaban conscientes de reflejarlo de forma tan brutal en sus acciones. Quería creer que la amargura y soledad de esas dos mujeres habían convertido sus caracteres en algo más negro que el hollín, pero que, muy dentro de ellas había un rastro de bondad o afecto hacia mi.

A mi no me gustaba que me mintieran o mentir, aparte que era mala para ello; pero en este aspecto de mi vida, si la verdad era un peor que mi fugaz fantasía entonces prefería engañarme un rato mas a mi misma. Solo algo me asustaba más que el que el corazón de mis dos tutoras fuese totalmente malvado, y eso era el que yo me fuese a volver tan amargada como ellas. Y el odio era al primer paso para recorrer ese camino, a si que lo aleje de mi corazón con tanta fuerza como el cansancio me lo permitió.

No me molestaba ayudar en la casa o vestirme de sirvienta si eso fuese necesario; lo que hacia mis lagrimas confundir entre la tristeza y la cólera, era su desprecio a mi persona.

Me sentía sola, en un pueblo lleno de extraños que habían vivido a mi lado pero nunca me conocieron; y con un padre que raramente en quince años que viví aquí lo vi dormir en su misma habitación. Era verdad, mi padre no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo era yo tratada y las condiciones en las cuales viví, porque él ni siquiera vivía con nosotras. Manteniendo la paz en el pueblo pero dejando atrás un infierno en la suya. Esa era su labor diaria.

Llore hasta que mis parpados se cansaron de apretarse y mi cerebro me bendijo con la paz del sueño. Pero mi subconsciente tenía otros planes.

En algún momento de mi sueño, estuve conciente del repiqueteo de la ventana, y me despertaba para ver la ventana y romper yo misma la infernal rama. Pero al ver a la noche a través de ella me encontraba, con unos níveos dedos blancos que llamaban golpeando el vidrio, y un hermoso rostro perteneciente a un joven de cabellos cobrizos me sonreía. Por alguna razón en mi sueño no reconocía sus facciones pero recordaba el intenso color rojo sangre en sus ojos, cuando de repente este se turno de un dorado brillante, como los de un felino vigilante.

En mi sueño no controlaba por completo mis acciones, y mis pies se dirigieron corriendo hacia la ventana, para permitirle la entrada a aquel ser, pero cuando la abría no había nadie, y yo le gritaba a la nada para que volviera y me llevara lejos.

Dos años atrás aquella figura sin nombre me había salvado la vida en las calles londinenses. Solo esperaba que aquel hombre se mantuviera solo en mis sueños y no se trasladara a mis pensamientos concientes tal y como lo hizo los siguientes meses a lo sucedido, en el cual no pude dejar de pensar en él ni lo que era por un solo segundo, hasta que mi tía me hizo ver que nada podía ser real. Y yo misma por mi sanidad mental preferí dejarlo así.

Cuando me levante empapada de sudor a las cuatro de la mañana, supe que las pesadillas habían vuelto, y esta vez no sería tan fácil desterrarlas.

...

**El segundo capitulo es bastante mas aburrido que el primero (lo se, no esta Edward... totalmente ¬w¬), pero este capitulo fue mas que nada una presentación de la vida de Bella, y una pequeña probadita de lo que sufrirá en siguientes capítulos.**

**Lo siento por las amantes de Jacob, pero el solo va a salir en este capitulo al menos por un bueeen rato.**

**Y para todos los que quieran ver a Edward... pues hay que esperar para el siguiente capi n.n**

**Continuación...**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Primer baile"**

**Entre las tribulaciones como sirvienta se entera que su llegada ha sido ampliamente esperada por la población masculina de Forks, y su tía ya tiene una lista entera de candidatos para ser su esposo.**

**Un baile se celebra en el pequeño pueblo, y pese a sus intentos Bella es obligada a ir. Pero lo que parecía una desgracia se vuelve en un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante... o mas bien una obsesión la cual perseguir, cuando reconoce en el baile el rostro familiar de cierto chico de cabello cobrizo que le salvo su vida.**

**...**

**Soy algo larga en mis capítulos y lenta para escribir así que creo que tardare alrededor de dos semanas o un poco menos en escribir cada uno. Espero que les este gustando y otra vez les agradezco los revis a todos n.n ¡Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! aqui estoy... antes de tiempo.**

**No se acostumbren, no pienso adelantarme en capitulos muy seguido. Eso solo que ahorita tengo un poco de tiempo libre (es puente del 1 de mayo en México) y no se si en la sig semana estaré tan disponible incluso si para actualizar; además que quisiera balnacear esta historia con otro fic que tengo, apra así actualizarlos en diferentes semanas y no andar procupandome si por uno o por el otro, y tenerlos en cierto control.**

**Pero bueno ya has ido mucho desvario y en general me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores que le han querido dar una vuelta a este fic y aquellos que me han dejado review. Como:**

**bellacullenss, The little Cullen, konii, veronica, buby, Hime-chan n n, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen, ediyu, Mary Cullen y mención aparte Renaissance Lady-K, porque me hizo dos buenas preguntas... que simplemente no puedod ejar de responderle a esta vieja amiga. Primera ¿Con quein me inspire para las Charlottes? Pues no te preocupes amiga, me inspire en la tia del Sr. Darcy de orgullo y prejuicio, nada que ver con la tia linda de tu historia (hasta después me di cuenta del nombre x.x sorry) Y la segunda pregunta y mas importante (redoble de tambores) ¿habrá lemmon?**

**Ahi solo respondere que puede... tal vez... si Dios quiere... si Edward se controla... si Bella ruega lo suficiente... probablemente... puede que si XD**

**Esta historia en algunos momentos será una adaptación de las tres novelas, pero en otros sera muy MUY diferente XD así que mantenganse en sintonia.**

**Y como ya tardo demasiado mi desvario pues les dejo la historia, no sin antes agradecerles de nuevo el apoyo a todos los que leen y alos que me dejan revi. ¡siempre me dejan una sonrisa en el rostro chicos! y yo solo aspiro a poder lograr lo mismo con ustedes.**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Primer baile"**

El cielo de Forks se levantó encapotado como siempre lo había hecho antes de que yo llegara y como siempre lo haría aun después de que me fuera a la tumba.

Ignorando el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y los calambres por el frío, me levante dispuesta a empezar los quehaceres de la casa. No quería probar la furia de mi par de carceleras.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude con el sencillo traje de sirvienta color negro. En casa siempre utilice ropa ligera, y para las fiestas solía usar vestidos finos solo para ser presumida por mi abuela, que aumentaba características y cualidades que yo no tenía, como por ejemplo una voz privilegiada y un talento sublime para la pintura. Yo solo cantaba en el baño, y mis garabatos nada más yo los entendía.

Pero extrañamente me sentía cómoda en ese uniforme tan triste. Debía de ser porque se identificaba demasiado bien con mi estado de ánimo. Definitivamente eso era un mal signo, ya me estaba predisponiendo a la servidumbre.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Harry, el leñador; yo nunca habría sido capaz de conseguir leña por mi misma. Ya me quería ver a mi misma tumbando un árbol de al menos cuatro metros de altura. Comparadas conmigo las hormigas eran sansón. Después de veinte minutos de regateo, quede en traerle el desayuno por una semana a cambio de que me proporcionara leña suficiente para este periodo de tiempo. Accedió al instante, comida gratis y bien preparada era un tesoro aun mayor que unas cuantas monedas para un hombre ermitaño como él; y como la mayoría sin ninguna cualidad para cocinar.

Seguido de eso, me regrese a la casa a preparar el desayuno a tía Charlotte, hasta que caí en la cuenta que no tenía huevos de perdiz. Apabullada como estaba con las prisas de la mañana no me detuve a pensar que salir al bosque e intentar conseguirlos por mi misma no era una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida.

Cuando por fin encontré un nido de perdiz, creo que aprendí una de las más importantes lecciones de mi vida. Nunca molestar a una madre en las mañanas.

Esos pequeños animalitos con sus ojillos negros de ave y sus cuerpos regordetes son la cosa más agresiva que he conocido. Me pico, casi me arranca un dedo y me correteo hasta la casa, feliz de humillarme por todas las veces en que caí al césped y me ensuciaba el vestido. Juro que cuando entre por la blanca puerta trasera de la cocina los graznidos del ave sonaban con risas burlonas a mis costillas.

Acalorada como estaba encontré en la cocina a Anna preparando ya el desayuno. Cuando me miro incrédula soltó un gritito de felicidad y se arrojo sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Niña, Bella. ¡Que gusto volver a verla! –exclamo con su anciana voz, y con la alegría pintada en su arrugada cara.

-También me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Anna. Te he extrañado mucho –lo cual era totalmente cierto, y me afiance más en el abrazo.

-Pero niña, ¿Qué le ha pasado? Se le ve toda colorada y asustada ¿Y…? ¿Y esas ropas? ¿Cómo...?

-Dios misericordioso, ¿Srita. Bella? –le interrumpió a Anna una tercera voz. Levantando mi cabeza me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de otra chica con un vestido de sirvienta idéntico al mió.

-Hola, Ángela –le conteste segura de que mi sonrojo había crecido más al saber la razón de su expresión asombrada.

Ángela y yo nos conocíamos desde hace años; ella ayudaba a su madre cuando trabajaban en la casa. Pero como la mayoría de los sirvientes no aguantaron los tratos caprichosos y tiránicos de mis tutoras.

Aun así Ángela y yo nos mantuvimos siempre en constante contacto como amigas. Nunca me importo las diferencias de clases sociales.

Después del asombro primero, lo sustituyo la reprobación.

-No puedo crear que hayan llegado hasta este extremo.

-La verdad es que ese extremo ya lo cruzaron hace mucho –dije señalando mi delantal blanco- esto solo lo hace oficial.

Las tres no reímos y empezamos a platicar animadamente en lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años de mi ausencia, mientras mi antigua nana preparaba el desayuno.

Me entere de que siendo que Anna es tan vieja y delicada de la salud, muy pocas veces salía a la fría interpedie, entonces Ángela amablemente se ofrecía a hacer las compras, y conociendo, después de los años, los gustos extravagantes de mis parientas, ya sabía que los martes mi tía gustaba de desayuno huevos de perdiz, por lo cual traía unos cuantos en su canasta.

Desee golpear mi frente contra el muro de la cocina. Cuando Ángela me ofreció uno extra para mi propio desayuno, me negué a aceptarlo con amabilidad. Oficial era que yo odiaba la perdiz.

-Aun así no puedo creer que siga recibiendo este trato ¡Su padre debería de saberlo! –Ángela me aseguro de forma apremiante, lo cual era inusual en ella ya que era una persona muy tímida y callada que la mayoría del tiempo guardaba sus pensamientos.

-No me creería... –le explique, mi insulsa excusa- las Charlotte son muy astutas, encontrarían la forma de voltear las cosas como siempre lo han hecho –suspire resignada.

-¿Y los golpes? -pregunto con aun más indignación.

Menee la cabeza mientras tomaba un café caliente que me acababa de dejar a mi lado Anna. Sabia fuerte y un poco rancio, pero si no me había acabado de despertar antes, ahora si lo había logrado.

-Ese par terminarían alegando que se debe a mi torpeza. No es un secreto mi habilidad para lograr caerme aun en un piso totalmente firme. Además todavía no me han hecho nada.

Ángela volvió a suspirar.

-Pero lo harán ¿lo sabes, no? –me aseguro resignada.

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, un par de golpes de unas viejas ancianas no me harán daño –le intente asegurar haciéndome la fuerte.

-Usted no se merece este tipo de trato Srita. Bella. Es una persona excepcional –me aseguro con su voz tan calmada y sincera que me hizo sonrojar.

Ahora yo fui la que suspire.

-Yo soy exactamente como los demás –le asegure.

-Usted me enseño a leer.

No podía creer que todavía me diera crédito por eso. A mi simplemente no me costaba nada enseñarle las clases que me ofrecían en la escuela y con la tutora; y aparte disfrutaba de tener una compañera con la cual compartir las lecturas que más me gustaban y hablar de ellas.

-Eso no me hace excepcional.

-Claro que sí. Y ya va siendo tiempo de que se sienta tan poca cosa. Si supiera que todos los chicos del pueblo la han estado esperando.

Esto me asombro por dos motivos. Primero porque Ángela estaba ofreciéndome un cotilleo y segundo por la noticia de saberme esperada por la población joven masculina de Forks.

Algo en mi expresión hizo que ella también se sintiese avergonzada y un sutil rubor tiñó también sus mejillas.

-No es que me quiera entrometer, pero como la conozco sería mejor ponerla sobre aviso de que pede que el día de hoy reciba más de una proposición de matrimonio en el baile por el cumpleaños de la Sra. Yorkie.

No, no y no. ¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar a mí? ¿Por qué cuando apenas llevaba un día de regreso?

¿Dijo "baile" y "cumpleaños"? Los bailes y yo nunca se mezclaban a menos que fuerna seguidos por la palabra "humillación". No creo necesitar explicar mis magnificas habilidades como bailarina, a menos que venga el caso dar una catedra de las mil y una formas de caer en una pista de baile y ahcer que todos lo noten.

-Espera un segundo ¿Cumpleaños de quien? –retrocedí en mi pregunta.

-De la Sra. Yorkie –repitió.

Ahora que recordaba mi abuela tenía una cita para la merienda esta tarde con ella.

-Ella va a venir a la casa.

-Probablemente sea para dejar que terminen todos los menesteres en su casa.

-Oh, Dios, Ángela. No puedo ir a esa fiesta. ¡Y menos si me piensan pedir matrimonio! –Deje que la paranoia se apoderara de mi- ¿Quiénes piensan pedirme matrimonio?

-Pues… –pensó con los dedos- esta él Srito. Newton, quien prácticamente anda alegando que usted es ya su prometida; luego el Srito. Yorkie; el Srito. Crowley; y puede que el Srito Benjamín también… -comento el ultimo hombre con pesar.

Ángela siempre había estado enamorada de Benjamín el señor de su casa desde que se fue a trabajar a su casa. Por un minuto me olvide de mi histeria y le coloque una mano en el hombro.

-Dudo mucho que el Srito. Benjamín tenga algún interés en mi; nunca me ha demostrado ningún tipo de afecto fuera de la cordialidad de vecinos.

Ángela me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-Además para el caso no entiendo porque podrían tener algún interés en mí. ¡¿No me he visto en dos años con ninguno de ellos?! ¡Nos conocemos desde niños! No hay forma de que de un día para otro se den cuenta que estan enamorados de mi.

Ángela se rió por lo bajo al escuchar mi delirio.

-¿Es que nunca lo ha notado, Srita. Bella? -pregunto incredula.

-¿Notar el que?

-Todos ellos han estado enamorados de usted desde niños.

-¡¿Qué?! –la información resulto mas quitadora de aliento de lo que esperaba-¡Pero si debo ser la chica menos agraciada de Forks! ¡Jessica y Lauren me ganan por mucho en belleza!

-Eso no es cierto –Me retruco Ángela y rodé mis ojos- y aun si lo fuese. Ellas son las chicas más malvadas y superfluas que hayan pisado Forks. Y el resto de las chicas que hay, son igual de simples y enajenadas. Usted, Srita. Bella es amable, bella, graciosa e inteligente. ¡Cualquier hombre cae rendido ante esas cualidades! Aunque hoy no es uno de sus mejore días… -añadió en un susurro viendo las cicatrices en mis manos y la suciedad en mi vestido.

Suspire.

-Si tuviese esas cualidades, y no digo que las tenga, quedan totalmente eclipsadas ante mi soberana torpeza, piel albina y cuerpo de espárrago.

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco, pero le tome el rostro y la obligue a verme a los ojos.

-Ángela, eres mi amiga no mi sirvienta. Así que déjame de tratar como si fueses mi dama de compañía.

Ángel suspiro y zanjo el asunto. Era una chica sensata que sabia cuando no empujar demasiado.

El desayuno estuvo listo y con el mi tortura estuvo servida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tía Charlotte dormía con su mascara para los ojos y su crema para "rejuvenecer" en el rostro; mientras sus cabellos estaban retorcidos en los tubos café de su cabeza. Intenté aguantarme mi risa ante la imagen de "su sueño embellecedor". Una vez se me salió una risita que la despertó y… pues, solo diré que no pude caminar por tres días.

Con mucho cuidado y silencio abrí las cortinas de su ventana; y ella se removió ligeramente ante la luz, como un murciélago.

Con mucho cuidado coloque la bandeja en su mesita de lado y muy despacio le susurre al oído.

-Srita. Charlotte, ya es de día –no pareció ni percatarse de mi presencia.

Rodé los ojos asiendo lo que venia.

-Su sublime belleza, Charlotte Swan. Ya él día ha venido a recibirla –dije con voz empalagosa, resistiendo la urgencia de reírme.

Una sonrisa recorrió sus labios y se levanto con tanta rapidez que me hubiese roto la nariz por la proximidad que teníamos, sino fuera porque me moví antes de que ella se irguiera. Tantos años de conocerla me habían enseñado ciertos trucos.

Se desperezo a sus anchas, mientras yo la esperaba pacientemente desde una de las esquinas.

Por fin se quito la mascara de sus ojos, y recorrió con sus oscuros y castaños ojos la habitación. Igual hubiese sido ver a alguien acabado de salir de un pantano que a ella con su cara de caballo y piel verde pintarrajeada por su crema. Después de recorrerla por segunda vez, pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? –pregunto con tal disgusto que parecía que yo fuese la salida de un pantano.

-Le he traído su desayuno, Srita. Charlotte –aclare con voz fría, lo cual pareció disgustarle aun más; pero si iba a ser blanco de estas humillaciones, al menos no pensaba ponerme sumisa como antes. Si no les gustaba ¡Pues que me golpearan! Ya me vería muy linda en medio de sus mugrosas fiestas con un ojo morado. Y si me acusaban de mentirosa ¡Pues que también lo hicieran! Haber cuantas "futuras suegras" podría hacer escapar con mi personalidad "taimada".

Mientras le colocaba una servilleta en su regazo (la mujer era incapaz de comer sin ensuciarse), me recordé lo de la fiesta de la Sra. Yorkie.

-Señora… -empecé; pero cuando me hecho una mirada de muerte comprendí mi error; quiero decir, señorita… yo…

-Escúpelo mocosa.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que esta noche parece haber un baile por la fiesta de la Sra. Yorkie y yo…

-¿Quieres asistir? –me pregunto de forma brusca.

-Bueno… la verdad…

-Si fuese por mi te diría que no puedes ir a menos que hayas acabado con todos tus deberes…

Mi rostro se ilumino al oír eso, por un momento vi una escapatoria a una humillación pública.

-…pero no esta en mis manos, decidir eso. Además tienes una larga lista de admiradores que no podemos desperdiciar -dijo con regocijo al notar mi espanto y sacando una hoja de papel de debajo de su cómoda- será mejor que demuestres que sirves para algo y esta noche, espero oír mas de tres proposiciones de matrimonio para poder cotejar la herencia de cada uno de esos chicos. ¡Ah! Y no quiero que hagas el feo si el magistrado Winckles te llegase a pedir tu mano ¿te imaginas –ciertamente, por eso me estaba poniendo verde- ahora retirado goza de una cuantiosa fortuna que podríamos utilizar para….

La deje desvariar mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarme.

-Hey mocosa –me llamo picándome con fuerza con el tenedor en mi cadera- no me importa lo que hagas este día pero más te vale no llegar con ningún morete al baile. Tienes suerte hoy me restringiré lo mas posible para no golpearte o darte una bofetada cada vez que haces alguna de tus estupideces –me tomo del cuello de mi camisa, hasta acercarme a su alargado rostro, y con su aliento de huevos me susurro- Así que te lo diré una vez. No me impacientes mocosa, cualquier cosa que ocurra será tu culpa. Así que no lo hagas.

Asentí mareada con la cabeza y con el más profundo deseo de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Por fin me soltó y me excuso, me dirigí tambaleándome hacia el rellano donde mi abuela me esperaba lista para avisarme cuales eran mis labores principales.

Primer día en el infierno y ya prefería el purgatorio.

Toda la tarde me estuvo siguiendo quejándose de que no hacia las cosas bien; que dejaba manchas por aquí y por allá; que no sacudía bien los cojines; que el piso estaba lleno de suciedad, o que no brillaba lo suficiente; que la ropa no estaba lo suficientemente blanco. En fin, me hizo repetir las cosas más de tres veces.

Me sorprendió mucho que para las seis ya casi todo estuviese listo. Probablemente si se debió al escrutinio de abuela Charlotte quien no me dejo descansar ni siquiera para tomar agua.

Para cuando llegaron sus amigas, yo me escondí gustosa de no ser vista por nadie. Solo deseaba descansar; y me preguntaba seriamente como demonios iba a lograr bailar esta misma noche. La posibilidad de torcerme el tobillo a propósito se me estaba haciendo muy tentadora.

Pero preferí (como siempre) no tentar mi suerte y me quede descansando ahí en la cocina, mientras Anna revoloteaba de un lado a otro preparando la merienda.

Al final no pude resistir los grandes esfuerzos que hacia para transportar las cacerolas y demás alimentos pesados, y termine ayudándola. Preparamos un estofado con vino rancio para mi abuela. Mientras que nosotras dos nos bastamos con un par de filetes asados con papas.

Estar en la cocina se me daba bien, era uno de mis otros pocos talentos. Totalmente inservible en alta sociedad. Una señora que cocinaba su propia comida era una deshonra para el hombre de la casa.

Definitivamente yo nací con una inclinación mayor a la servidumbre. Y el saberlo me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me tranquilizaba.

Me molestaba porque significaba, que no tenía ninguna aspiración en la vida; lo cual era cierto. Y me tranquilizaba porque aspirar a una vida como sirvienta era aspirar a una vida pacifica y sin conflictos. Quitando de lado los amos que te pudiesen tocar.

Todo lo que yo anhelaba en la vida era tener una pequeña casa con aun gran biblioteca en la cual me pudiese perder sin preocuparme por normas, reglas sociales, o esposos. Me quería congregar a mi misma a una tranquila vida de celibatismo. Lo cual era visiblemente imposible.

Sería un milagro que hoy no saliese comprometida.

Y estaba dispuesta a convertirme en una santa, si era capaz de obrarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La fiesta, como la mayoría de ellas, era pomposa y extravagante hecha con el único fin de pavonear lo que se tenia o no frente al resto de los invitados.

Los Yorkie eran una familia de doctores que llevaban en Forks desde su colonización. Por lo cual habían logrado hacerse de una buena fortuna. O al menos respetable; pero con la afición de toda buena dama de sociedad americana, que aunque dice odiar a las inglesas, siempre las busca copiar; la Sra. Yorkie gasto un dineral para pavonearse frente al resto de sus amistades.

Abuela Charlotte estaba que hervía de ira, y mi tía dándose cuenta del peligro busco alejarse lo mas pronto posible de su "zona de furia", arrastrándome con ella.

Yo estaba ansiosa y asustada, volteando paranoica a cada momento para correr al primer indicio de ver a Eric Yorkie o Michael Newton. Mientras que mi tía estaba ansiosa por buscar que hiciera lo contrario.

Mi oportunidad de escapar de sus avizores ojos llego cuando el viudo doctor Yorkie llego para platicar animadamente con mi tía. Ella como usualmente hacia frente a cualquier ser que fuese un macho se puso a coquetear con él. Tuve deseos de decirle que si no había logado resultado alguno en su juventud menos lo lograría ahora que estaba seca y amarga.

Corrí entre los invitados lo más rápido que pude, escapando de la grotesca escena.

En mi camino me encontré con Jessica y Lauren. Mi gozo a un pozo.

Si la teoría de Ángela era cierta y tenía a la mayoría de los hombres menores de diecinueve o dieciocho años embobados conmigo entonces eso explicaba el porque de la frialdad y altanería con la que me trataban esas dos chicas.

-¡Isabella, que gusto! –exclamo Jessica con un entusiasmo fingido que no sabia si tomar con temor o sorpresa.

-Srita. Jessica… -murmure inclinandome- Srita. Lauren… -me incline hacia la otra que me saludo con un seco "buenas noches".

-¡Cuánto tiempo! -volvio a exclamar Jessica.

-Si, mucho –intente sonar lo mas cordial, y puse la cara mas inocente que tenía.

Jessica fue la que mas hablo en todo ese periodo de tiempo, mientras Lauren se mantenía callada e ignorando mi presencia; mientras yo asentía e intentaba figurarme el porque de su repentina socialidad conmigo.

Después de un rato la verdad salio a la luz. Los chicos en la lista de candidatos vinieron como abejas atraídos por la miel hacia donde yo estaba junto con las chicas. Era un señuelo.

Enojada intente ignorar las atenciones de los hombres, y pensar que era cosa mia veer en cualquiera de sus oraciones o atenciones hacia mi que se esmeraban de la forma mas obvia para llamar mi atención; al mismo tiempo que hacia como que no oía el rechinar de los dientes de Lauren. Pero eso era imposible.

Y el notar que se ponian verdes de envidia fue aun mas acusado cuando Lauren por fin soltó su ponzoña sobre mi como un alacrán al cual se le ha colmado la paciencia y a decidido atacar.

-Bueno Isabella –dijo con su voz femenina- para haber pasado tanto tiempo en Londres no pareces haber adquirido muchos de los refinamientos y costumbres de esos lugares. O al menos un esposo…

Estaba pensando en algún sarcasmo con el cual contraatacar, cuando Michael, mi fiel enamorado goleen retriever, Newton salio a mi defensa como buen perro de caza.

-Pues yo me alegro que no haya adquirido ninguna de las costumbres de esos estirados ¿Puedes imaginarte a nuestra querida amiga comportándose como una de esos snobs que intentaron quitarnos nuestra tierra?

Y otra vez venía el asunto de la tierra ¿Es que era lo único que a los hombres les importaba?

-A mi lo que me alegra –empezó Tyles acercándose demasiado a mí. Y me refiero a demasiado- es que no se haya casado con nadie más.

Si los dientes de Lauren antes rechinaban ahora estaba segura que se romperían. Tyler no pareció anotarlo, pero tampoco pareció notar las miradas asesinas de Michael ni tampoco de Eric que se mantenía bastante callado y concentrado pensando con fuerza mientras de ve z en cuando me dirigía una mirada llena de añoranza hacia mí.

Escape inmediatamente al lado de Jessica quien soltó una risita, bastante divertida de ver las pocas situaciones en las cuales Lauren se veía humillada. Yo por mi lado solo esperaba salir viva y soltera de esta, entre un par de chicas celosas, y unos chicos dispuestos a llevarse mi mano o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que pudiesen tomar.

Y ahí estaba intentando encontrar una forma realista para escaparme cuando los vi por primera vez.

Eran las cinco personas más pálidas que nunca hubiese visto. Mas pálidas que yo, y eso que era albina.

Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, cual pintados por algún artista como Da Vinci o esculpidos por Miguel Ángel.

Era difícil saber quien era mas hermoso; estaba la chica rubia y alta, que parecía salida de la realeza parisina; o el alto e intimidante rubio que tenia de su brazo colgado a una feliz joven de cabello corto y negro como el azabache, adornado con flores de color rojo que combinaban con su vestido de fiesta. También los otros dos eran muy bellos aunque no les podía ver bien porque estaban de espaldas, uno tenía cabello cobrizo y complexión desgarbada en comparación con el alto fornido de rizos negros.

Todos ellos estaban callados y miraban en distintas direcciones; pero parecían comunicarse entre ellos aun cuando sus bocas no se movían. Era fácil ver que dos de ellos eran parejas, por al forma en la que la rubia se encontraba tomada del brazo del fornido y dedicaba miradas como dagas cortantes a cualquier chica que se atreviese a verlo. Y por otro lado estaba el rubio alto y la pequeña delgada, con rostro de hada de cuentos, que bailoteaba feliz en su brazo. Él único que parecía estar solo era el de pelo cobrizo claro. Por alguna razón me dio una cierta satisfacción eso; me sorprendió mi reacción, y mas el hecho de que me resultase un poco familiar.

Decidí aclararme de dudas y me acerque con cautela a Jessica.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Le pregunte señalando con la cabeza- nunca los había vito antes.

Siguiendo la línea de mi mirada los vio de refilón y después aparto la vista con una risita.

-Son los Cullen. Ellos son extranjeros. Vinieron de Londres o de algún lugar de por allá hacia dos meses. Todos so hijos del matrimonio Cullen –me comunico señalando con la cabeza a una pareja joven de al menos treinta años o menos que hablaba animadamente con mi padre; para mi sorpresa. No había duda de que eran unos Cullen porque su belleza resaltaba como la de sus hijos. El hombre rubio y hermoso como el dios del sol Apolo y la mujer pequeña pero con rasgos delicados y etéreos, como una ninfa.

-¡Pero son demasiado jóvenes! ¡Esos no pueden ser sus hijos!

-Pues claro que no, si todos son adoptados. Excepto los Hale que son sobrinos gemelos e la Sra. Cullen

Los mire de nuevo, eran hermosos pero parecían como inmersos en una burbuja porque nadie se acercaba a ellos hasta cierta area. Sentí compasión y alivio. Compasión porque eran extranjeros y nadie les admitía o se sentían excluidos igual que yo; y alivio porque comparada con ellos, yo debía de ser menos interesante para el pueblo, así que los cotilleos sobre mi no durarian mucho. Hubiese deseado hacer algo por ellos, aunque igual por las miradas altivas de los rubios me pregunte si no era más probable que prefiriesen mantenerse en su voluntario exilio.

-El matrimonio Cullen debe ser muy bueno para haber adoptado tantos chicos –acepte sincera.

-Si, bueno. Eso dicen… -se acerco más a mi oído- pero también dicen que la Sra. Cullen no puede tener hijos así que… -se encogió de hombros para dejar el resto de la frase a mi imaginación.

Realmente no me importaban demasiado las causas o la forma de vida de los Cullen ya que tenia asuntos mas importantes por los cuales velar; como por ejemplo mi sorprende y sigilosa escapada que debía de hacer debajo de la inquietante mirada vigilante de tres jóvenes con un claro interés en mi.

Extrañamente la suerte estuvo de mi lado otra vez, y un atribulado sirviente pasó a mi lado con una bandeja de comida. No tenia que simular demasiado una caída, y el choque fue inevitable; lamentablemente aunque algunos bocadillos cayeron, ninguno ensucio mi vestido; pero la distracción estaba hecha y excusándome a causa de una inexistente mancha en mi vestido, me fui corriendo hacia el otro lado del salón.

Pronto encontré un buen escondite en una pequeña salita de descanso, hecha para que los invitados pudiesen sentarse un rato y hablar en privado. Era nada más un pequeño espacio de salón con dos sofás tapizados de terciopelo rojo, escondidos detrás de unas cortinas del mismo color y unos jarrones con plantas de ornamento.

Acto seguido recorrí las cortinas para mantenerme fuera del ojo público, mientras me dedicaba a espiar que no se me acercasen mis admiradores.

Aunque no mentiré al decir que de vez en cuando mi vista se regresaba a los Cullen y su inhumana belleza. El joven de cabello castaño era el único que seguía a espaldas mías, y a tanta distancia no podía vislumbrar ningún rasgo significativo de él, aunque me pareciese extrañamente familiar. Pero no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, y en cambio me dedique a seguir observando con interés lo que el resto de los Culllen hacían. Ninguno parecía hablar y aun así de vez en cuando uno que otro soltaba una carcajada o una risita risueña, hasta que la más pequeña de los Cullen, la que tenía apariencia de hada, camino con un trote de caballo desbocado, aunque con la gracia de una bailarina; lo que me sorprendió y fascino.

Otros diez minutos mas tarde, y observando que los Cullen seguían altivos y sin tener platica con nadie, decidí tornar mi intención a aguzar la vista antes de que me encontrasen Mike o Eric y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía de ah. Si alguno de ellos me proponía matrimonio esa noche estaba segura de que no podría rechazarlo, porque o sino me descuartizarían viva.

Resguardada detrás de un jarrón y concentrada, como estaba en mi tarea no vi cuando alguien se acerco a mi por detrás.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Es esto un juego de los alrededores? –pregunto una voz cantarina.

Con demasiada prisa me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la Cullen de cabello negro.

-Esto… yo… -mi mente estaba embotada en la sorpresa, y en el extraño embrujo aturdidor que tenían sus ojos color topacio.

Ella me observaba sonriente sin inmutarse por mis problemas para responderle, esperando paciente a que me decidiese a hablar, como si fuese algo que le pasa todos los días, y que ha preferido ignorar.

Algo capto su atención detrás de mí y vi con espanto como Mike se estaba acercando a donde yo estaba. Mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

La joven delante mío pareció notar el horror y después echándole una miradita de nuevo a Mike, soltó una pequeña risita y me tomo con una rapidez increíble del brazo para adentrarme mas dentro de la salita y sentarme en un sofá; después tomo las cortinas con sus diminutas manos y las cerro por completo, mientras se reía con mas ganas.

-Así que te estas escapando de tus admiradores –me acuso con una risita sin preguntar.

Yo asentí sonrojada y mareada.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que acerté a decir.

-Viendo que el joven Newton te perseguía con tanta insistencia me atreveré a pensar que tú debes ser Isabella Swan.

Mis ojos se abrieron con mas sorpresa, pero después los remplazo el embarazamiento. Si hasta los reservados Cullen sabían quien era yo, entonces eso significaba que definitivamente era el nuevo cotilleo del pueblo.

Ella rio con mas ganas al ver como escondía mi cara entre mis manos y asentía; su risa era pura música.

-No te pongas así. Todo el pueblo sabía que ibas a venir. Parece que como nunca tienen mucho que hacer, platican de lo que sea –intento suavizar su primera oración con la segunda. Acto seguido vi una blanca mano aparecerse frente a mi rostro.

-Lo siento he sido descortés, mi nombre es Alice Cullen; aunque tu también debes saberlo ya; hasta hace dos meses nosotros éramos la nueva novedad del pueblo.

Le sonreí agradecida por su solidaridad y desde ese mismo instante me sentí en sintonía con la joven. Me agradaba.

Tome su mano en señal de aceptación mientras le indicaba el asiento de junto.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Bella; a decir verdad prefiero que me llamen así. Isabella es tan formal.

Ella rio de nuevo. Su energía parecía nunca agotarse.

-Todos parecen tan formales aquí.

-Aburridos querrás decir. Tu y tus parientes no parecían muy entretenidos. –Le comente señalando con la cabeza hacia fuera- No los culpo, contar granos de arena a de ser mas divertido que asistir a una fiesta de "sociedad" en Forks.

Eso saco otra risotada de su parte.

-Bueno… realmente no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Quiero decir, los bailes son bastante aburridos y anticuados. Y parece que la mayoría de la gente no encuentra mejor diversión que hablar a las espaldas de otros o sobre los chismes de menor interés. Ademas de que si me preguntas a mi la decoración del salón deja mucho que desear –acepto, feliz de no tener que utilizar la fachada de Srita. Recatada frente a mí- La verdad es que las fiestas son mucha mas divertidas en Francia.

-¿Has estado en Francia? –pregunte interesada. Siempre disfrutaba oír a la gente hablar de otros lugares o países.

-Si, tienen parques muy hermosos. Aunque lo malo es que no tienen mucha agua. Y el país esta un poco mal por lo que paso con Napoleón –acepto todavía con su gran sonrisa feliz de divertirme.

-Entonces ustedes vienen de Francia –asegure en vez de preguntar.

-No. Nosotros venimos de Londres.

-¡Que curioso! Yo también acabo de llegar de ahí.

-¿Eres de Londres?

-No, solo fui a cuidar a una tía enferma; pero ella acaba de morir.

-cuanto lo siento –me dijo con sincero pesar.

-Este bien. Supongo que la vida continua –suspire- yo nací y crecí aquí. ¿Tu si eres de Londres?

-Si.

-No pareces, no tienes el acento de allá.

Ella rio.

-Es porque es mas fácil encajar en un nuevo lugar si adoptas el asentó de ahí –me dijo utilizando en burla su acento ingles, aunque su voz sonaba igual que el repiqueteo de unas campanillas.

Quince minutos después de platicar con Alice me sentí como si nos conociésemos desde hace tanto tiempo como conozco a Ángela.

¿Cómo era que los habitantes de Forks pudiesen sentirse tan intimidados por ella? No me lo podía responder; pero estaba segura que se perdían de la oportunidad de conocer a una persona maravillosa.

Prácticamente nos la pasamos hablando de Londres y de mi tiempo allá, de cómo había estado mi tía y cosas por el estilo. Hasta que llego el momento de que ella hablara de su familia. De forma muy general me entere que Emett, el joven grande y robusto estaba casado con Rosalía, la chica rubia que lo sostenía posesivamente de su brazo. Y que a su vez Alice estaba casada con Jasper, el gemelo de Rosalie.

Eso me sorprendió.

-Eres muy joven –fue lo único que pude decir, pero al parecer esto le ocasiono mas risa a ella.

-Quien sabe, puede ser… pero cuando te enamoras y llega el punto que conoces a una persona en la cual no puedes dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto entonces no te queda de otra. ¿Nunca te ha pasado, Bella?

Iba a decir al momento que no, pero después recordé una etapa en la cual no pude dejar de pensar en una persona.

-Una vez… aunque no creo que fuese amor –era difícil describir la angustia y la desolación que me invadieron aquellos meses sin que supiese nada de un misterioso hombre que conocí en Londres- Simplemente…

-¿Simplemente?

-No podía dejar de pensar en el. Aunque ní siquiera supe su nombre -era la forma más fácil de decribirlo.

-¿Y querías verlo de nuevo? –me insto.

-Si. Pero elnunca sucedió–suspire, apesumbrada.

Alice sintiendo mi humor, quiso cambiar de tema.

-Oye te gustaría conocer a mi familia. Creo que hoy están de buen humor, y mama y papa se enojaran si no socializamos al menos con una persona en todo el pueblo.

¿Yo? ¿conocer a aquellos chicos con aspecto de Dios? ¿Yo, la simple y aburrida Bella?

-No lo se, Alice. ¿Realmente será buena idea? Yo no les veía tan animados.

-¡No te preocupes, Bella! – y tomándome del brazo me arrastro hasta donde estaba la extraña burbuja creada por los Cullen, todos de espalda y volteando hacia la nada.

Suspire apesumbrada y nerviosa, por alguna razón sentía que aunque me hubiese negado, poco habría logrado contra el carácter persuasivo de Alice Cullen. Bien, me tenía que calmar; solo eran unos chicos como cualesquiera otros; aunque con una apariencia exuberantemente hermosa. Pero nadie me iba a morder.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando, pude escuchar retazos de su conversación.

-¡Hey Ed! ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a alguna de estas chicas? –Pregunto el más fornido, Emmet.

Escuche que el aludido soltaba un bufido molesto. Probablemente le desagrado la pregunta o el hecho de que le pusiera de sobrenombre "Ed". Él debía ser el reservado Edward Cullen, del que me hablo Alice.

-No tengo deseos de sacar a ninguna de las jóvenes de aquí –de espaldas extrañamente vi como la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba, como si estuviese sonriendo- todas son unas vanidosas que creen que los hombres las miran mas, de lo que ellas mismas se ven en el espejo. ¿Bailar con semejantes pueblerinas? ¡No gracias! Mejor ambas partes nos ahorramos el sufrimiento

El comentario pareció hacer reír mucho a los gemelos Hale, mientras que Emmet estallaba en su lugar. Yo no entendí la última parte.

"Pero que estirado". Pensé para mi misma. Y es que ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar a las personas si se notaba que el no se dignaba a hablar con nadie igual que el resto de su familia? Exceptuando a Alice. Repentinamente ya no tuve deseos de conocerlos, ni de alabarlos. Y a cada paso me sentía más y más insegura.

Alice gruño, mientras peleábamos por hacernos paso entre la multitud; pero supuse que su gruñido se debía al comentario de su hermano. Puede ser que el joven Cullen tuviese razón, y la mayoría de las jóvenes que estuviesen aquí fuesen unas completas perdidas que solo veían razón en su vida el día que se casaran; ¡pero eso no le daba motivo para hablar de forma tan orgullosa y altiva!

No sabía porque de repente me sentía tan desilusionada.

Iba caminando tan deprisa e intentando seguir el ritmo de los pasos gráciles de Alice que no me fije en el largo de mi vestido de fiesta y me termine tropezando yendo a dar directamente contra la espalda del joven de cabellos castaño, que ya no se encontraba ni a medio metro de distancia.

-¡Lo siento! –me disculpe.

-No hay problema… -le escuche decir todavía de espalda mientras se volteaba con lentitud.

Por alguna razón sentí que el tiempo que se tardaba en voltear era eterno, y mi corazón golpeaba furiosamente mi pecho, casi hasta el punto de lastimarme ¿porque por alguna razón sentí que su voz me era inusualmente familiar?

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, muchas emociones surcaron su rostro.

Primero había una amabilidad condescendiente ante mi torpeza, y después en menos de un segundo cambio al máximo asombro al verme;y que yo esperaba se transformase en perplejidad y enmudecimiento, pero en cambio se desencajo en una mueca de repulsión y odio. En ese lapso de extrañas emociones que se apoderaron de él, pude jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Primero pasando del ocre claro para después cambiar al onix oscuro.

Yo por mi lado estaba sin habla y en la más completa sorpresa. Porque ese joven era un ser que creí nunca haber existido fuera de alucinaciones y sueños vagos.

Hace dos años en una calle londinense fui atacada por un grupo de hombres dispuestos a hacer las más impensables y repulsivas cosas conmigo. Cuando fui salvada por un joven de cabello cobrizo y tez tan pálida como la nieve.

Por la forma tan sorprendente que me salvo; solo con su par de manos, y su valentía, me hice creer a mi misma que no podía haber sido real. ¡Un joven peleando solo, contra cuatro hombres fornidos!

Y mas sin embargo él estaba frente a mi ahora.

En aquel tiempo tuve la impresión de que compartíamos la misma edad, pero ahora viéndolo mas cercanamente puedo decir que ahora debía tener unos diecisiete o poco mas; pero su rostro sigue siendo tan hermoso como lo recuerdo; aun cuando ahora este crispado en una mueca de odio.

-Yo… -sus puños cerrados parecían contraerse más. No tuve miedo de que me golpeara, al contrario, parecía estar conteniendo algo y hacerse para atrás lentamente; mientras tanto yo seguía sin saber que decir.

Mi atención se desvió cuando oí un ruido sonoro de una bandeja al caer. Alice sostenía a un frenético Jasper que parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre algo en mi dirección. Me sorprendió que alguien tan pequeña como Alice tuviese la fuerza para frenarlo.

Un segundo después Emmet se lo llevaba a rastras utilizando acopio de toda su fuerza. Nunca me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo tardaron Alice y Emmet en llegar a sus propios sitios.

Alice llego con una increíble rapidez a mi lado y le hecho una mirada de advertencia a Edward, este se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a ir.

-¡Espera! –casi le grite.

Él se detuvo en seco, pero sin voltearse. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me acerque a él.

-Yo… te conozco. ¡Tú me salvaste la vida en Londres! –le asegure.

El volvió a voltear; pero ahora con una lentitud deliberada, no como la figurada que sentí hace rato.

Otra vez la mueca de odio en sus facciones.

-Yo nunca la he visto en mi vida… Buenas noches, Srita. Bella. –me escupió las palabras con rencor y se fue detrás de sus otros dos hermanos.

Perpleja la rubia se quedo viendo a Alice, quien también se le veía bastante alterada.

-Lo siento –me dijo de verdad totalmente arrepentida- ellos nunca se comportan así. Debe ser algo que comieron… -murmuro- o no. Edward es un verdadero grosero. Lo siento tanto. –gimió apaesumbrada.

-Esta bien, Alice –dije con voz quebrada, me sentía a punto del llanto- tal vez el Sr. Edward tenia deseos de ir a verse al espejo –dije intentando salvar un poco de humor.

Alice agradeció mi gesto como una verdadera aceptaciónon a su disculpa; pero rio nerviosa, mientras que Rosalie relajaba un poco su mirada despectiva y se sonrió por un instante. Uno muy fugaz. A lo lejos pude ver como Edward se paro un segundo y volteo ligeramente su cabeza hacia donde estábamos. Por un momento creí que escucho mi ofensa, pero después se giro sobre si mismo y salió hacia la calle sin decir ni hacer nada más.

Después de una torpe despedida ambas chicas se fueron sin mediar más palabra conmigo. Las mire alejarse con un nudo en la garganta.

Hasta que hubieron salido pude percibir plenamente que sentía en mi garganta algo más que un nudo. Era una extraña mezcla entre sed y hambre pero en la punta de mi lengua. Era insoportable y no sabía como acallarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

El baile no tardó mucho en terminar, y pude mezclarme fácilmente con la gente antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi participación en la intempestiva salida de los Cullen.

Pero para mi mala suerte el salón había estado muy atestado y estaba segura que con un solo testigo hubiese bastado para empezar el rumor de que era una "repelente de Cullens".

Apesumbrada sumí mi rostro en la almohada de mi cama, sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos de baile.

Terminando la fiesta, volé a la casa con tía y abuela Charlotte. Que tal y como esperaba no escatimaron tiempo en regañarme enérgicamente por haberme "perdido" y no haber escuchado las propuestas de matrimonio que me tenían reservadas. Mi torpeza algunas veces era ventajosa, porque no les costo demasiado creer que en verdad me había perdido en el gran salón.

Aunque pude notar un brillo de escepticismo en el rostro de mi abuela. Al final pude subirme a mi habitación sin mayor contratiempo que la lista de actividades para el siguiente día.

Cansada como estaba solo desee dormir, pero mi mente me traicionó y me hizo recordar con pesar el incidente con los Cullen.

Irremediablemente me puse a llorar. Que patética costumbre la mía, eso de llorar cada vez que me sentía enojada.

Así pues, llore hasta que mis ojos se pusieron rojos; y con única testigo de mi pesar solo tuve a mi madre que me miraba desde el marco de su pintura en el rincón mas alejado de mi cuarto.

Su semblante que siempre me parecía amable y risueño en esa pintura de oleos, por alguna razón me pareció esta noche que cambiaba a uno triste y compasivo.

Siempre que necesite a alguien que me escuchase me acercaba a esa pintura y le hablaba como si esperase que encontrase forma de comunicarse con mi madre; pero esta noche solo tenía deseos de llorar y dormir.

¿Qué les había hecho yo a los Cullen para que se escaparan de mí de esa forma? ¿Por qué Jasper se puso tan agresivo? ¿Por que Edward…?

Había demasiadas preguntas referentes a Edward Cullen como para englobarlas en una sola.

¿Era acaso él mi extraño salvador aquella noche? Alice me dijo que habían vivido en Londres una temporada… había posibilidad.

Pero por otro lado ¿Por qué me desconocería? Sus palabras dijeron una cosa, pero la mirada inicial de confusión en su rostro me mostro que el me reconoció.

Pero ¿y el odio…? ¿Por qué tal aberración a mi persona tan rápido?

Una idea cruzo mi mente.

Probablemente si es que él fuese mi salvador, al darse cuenta de la chica tan insignificante que rescato se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Y en medio de aquella oscura habitación me pregunte seriamente sino seria realmente tan repulsiva como siempre mi tía me decía.

Esto me hizo dar otra ronda a mis lloriqueos. Y ya casi cuando me iba envolviendo el sueño, me intente convencer de que Edward Cullen no fue mi salvador; que realmente nunca nos habíamos visto, tal y como él dijo; y su odio solo se debía a su ego, viendo que una joven pueblerina le había tocado y casi tirado.

Esta reflexión sonaba más lógica que creer que el hijo más joven de un matrimonio de extranjeros era algún tipo de vengador nocturno. Pero por alguna razón mi interior se negaba a escuchar.

Me intente convencer seriamente de la explicación racional, mientras mi mente repetía una y otra vez sus palabras llenas de veneno.

"Yo nunca la he visto en mi vida… Buenas noches, Srita. Bella"

Repentinamente me levante como un rayo de mi cama, y me senté sorprendida al percatarme de algo totalmente nuevo.

Yo nunca le había dicho que me llamaba "Bella".

Alice, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de presentarme; y nadie en el pueblo se atrevía a llamarme Bella, por culpa de mi padre. A todos los intimidaba.

Y suponiendo que aun así lo supiese ¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizarlo si previamente no le había dado permiso? No era común entre los hombres de alta sociedad el utilizar los nombres de pila de las jovenes, y menos si la misma joven no se lo había dado.

Pero yo si lo hice. Allá en las frías calles de Londres.

Me sentí enojada por la humillación y ultrajada por la mentira. Pero ahora tenía una única meta en la mente. Encontrar quien y que era Edward Cullen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puntos a tratar.**

**-Ya se que debieron haber notado que algunos pasajes del capitulo son parecidos a los del libro. Como ya he dicho, y sino ahorita explico: este fic es una semi adaptación de "twilight". Y he deseado hacerla "semi" porque quiero que conseve la escencia de la mente de Bella y del libro.**

**-¿Por qué Edward es tan alzado? Epa, no se enojen con él. Voy a intentar hacer este Edward lo mas Edward posible, así que no se enojen ¿o que haían ustedes si fuesen invitados/as a una fiesta donde mas de la mitad de la población del sxo contrario quiere que te cases con ellos? Para no dar tentaciones ¡Pues él mejor ni se expone!**

**-Si estamos en esta comunidad de fics, es porque todos/as tenemos una mente muy abierta y presta para la imaginación, así que les voy a pedir que se imaginen la atmosfera de este Forks de mediados del S. XIX como un lugar frio con un cielo siempre cubierto de nubes grises, y a los personajes sumidos en claroscuros azulosos o grises. algo así como en "el cadaver de la novia"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 4**

**"La libreria"**

**En otro de sus asombroso escapes después de una ida al pueblo apra comprar los alimentos, Bella se encuentra con una misteriosa libreria propiedad de la persona que ella menos se espera.**

**Esta persona es la única que puede resolverle su dudas o causarle más acerca de Edward Cullen. Pero de lo que definitivamente termina sabiendo es que él es especial y esta dispuesta a llegar hasta sus últimas consecuencias para averiguarlo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahora si me despido, y les aseguro que no me ven por aqui hasta dentro de dos semanas más. x.x no creo poder con eso de actualizar semanalmente x.x pero igual disfruto mucho la experiencia de escribir.**

**¡Gracias a todos por las revis son geniales por estar aqui!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Como podrán ver, esta semana he tardado mucho en actualizar (realmente mucho); últimamete he andado un poco ocupada con algunas cosas personales. **

**Pero aqui sigo en esta historia, y como prueba aqui esta el capitulo 4; pero antes voy a hacer un anunciado; creo, y es muy probable que vaya a estar actualizando con regularidad de una semana los capitulos, pero (y ahi esta el pero del asunto) los hare más cortos. **

**Y como siempre, agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que me han honrado con algunas de sus palabras de aliento. **

**ediyu, The little Cullen, veronica, Ari, andrea potter-black, Hime-chan n n, letmespoilyou, Rai-Potter, Renaissance Lady-K, maria, mary-loki y La Dama del Tiempo, que me dejo dos reviews. Y también agradezco a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que a pesar de no dejar revis, si se dan una vuelta por aqui. n.n**

**Ocaso eterno**

**Capitulo 4**

"**La librería"**

Desde los ocho años he estado acostumbrada al trabajo, así que este ya no me asustaba. Las largas jornadas en contra del polvo y las pesadas tareas que se podían extender por horas eran noticia vieja para mi.

Y a decir verdad, él día siguiente de labores represento más un alivio que una pena en mi caso. Porque lo último que quería era pensar en los Cullen; y en los chismes que me envolverían con su partida tan estrepitosa de la fiesta de la vieja Sra. Yorkie.

Me había prometido a mi misma que encontraría la razón y el secreto del extraño Edward Cullen; pero en alguna parte entre la madrugada y el desayuno mi entereza flaqueo y decidí que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Soy una cobarde, me apena admitirlo pero lo soy. A mi lado las gallinas podrían hacerse pasar por halcones. Así que me resolví dejar el asunto por la paz.

A final de cuentas ¿Quién era yo para reclamarle algo? Si el había sido o no quien me salvo en las calles de Inglaterra, ya había dejado de ser mi problema; y si hipotéticamente era así, y él se había arrepentido de salvarme entonces era el suyo.

Aunque no puedo negar que algunas veces, por las noches, cuando cierro los ojos sigo viendo el rojo rubí de una mirada que me observan desde la oscuridad de mis propias memorias olvidadas.

Él trabajo era bueno, una magnifica escapatoria de mis preocupaciones y depresiones. Y si podía estar encerrada en la casa por un mes hasta que todos olvidasen el incidente con los Cullen, mejor para mí.

Pero la vida no siempre es justa, o al menos como una la espera.

A la mañana del tercer día mi padre llego con una "sorpresa" para mi.

-Bella, eres una jovencita activa como tantas de tu edad. Y yo se que como ellas deseas poder ir y venir del pueblo –dijo con voz solemne. Lo cual significaba que había repasado previamente su discurso. Mi padre era un hombre de pocas palabras y el utilizar demasiadas siempre significaba un esfuerzo nada espontaneo.

Pero por alguna razón la llamada sorpresa, de entrada, me estaba asustando.

-Realmente me siento a gusto como estoy –Así era mejor; una negativa, pero al mismo tiempo demostrando que estaba conforme y agradecida con mi estado actual.

-Tonterías, Bella –me contrarió. Parecía estar de muy buen humor ese día- Yo se que te has de sentir atrapada estando aquí adentro siempre; y se que mi madre y mi hermana no son las mejores compañías para una chica de tu edad… -dijo algo cohibido.

Lo mire por un largo rato. Mi fuero interno deseaba gritarle y señalarle todas las injusticias a las que me fui expuesta desde niña, ahora que Charlie parecía ablandarse. Pero sabía que esto era solo un estado pasajero y el traer un tema como ese a colación solo arruinaría su humor. Nunca me creería, la familia era algo sagrado para el. ¿Cómo podía yo una chiquilla de diecisiete años contra la mujer que lo crio y la que compartió toda su infancia con él?

--De verdad, estoy bien, papa –no pude decirle Charles a la cara otra vez. Por mas que me picara en la lengua la palabra con "p".

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Vas a despreciar mi regalo?

Genial, ahora en verdad no podría hacerlo. ¿Para que preguntaba si sabia que eso me acorralaría?

-Claro que no, papa. Estoy… extasiada ¿Qué es? –pregunte con la mejor sonrisa que pude formar. Mis sonrisas forzadas no eran muy convincentes, pero esta pareció engañar a Charlie. Lo cual significaba que era un total despistado, o no sabia nada de mujeres. Ninguna de las dos perspectivas le favorecía, al parecer.

-Un caballo.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por dos segundos. Los caballos no eran exactamente mis animales favoritos después de que a los cinco años "galope", el caballo de mi padre, intentara estampar mi cabeza en el suelo como si fuera una cucaracha; y de mis infructuosas clases de equitación con Charlie, en las que demostré que para mi eran mucho más fácil estar en el suelo que en el lomo de uno de esos animales.

-Papa, tú sabes que los caballos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Tonterías –repitió- yo se como te sientes por lo de aquel "accidente" –intento de homicidio deliberado por parte de ese equino, es la palabra correcta a mi parecer- pero créeme que el viejo Red es perfecto para ti.

La forma en que había dicho "viejo" no me agrado demasiado y menos la forma en que dijo "perfecto para ti" en vez de perfecto.

Intentando mostrar mi mejor cara, esa misma que ponía en los bailes, o cuando tenía que aceptar hacer algo que odiase aun en contra de mi voluntad; o todo sentido común; me encamine indecisa a ver al "viejo Red".

El viejo Red en cuestión era pues… viejo. Era uno de esos caballos que probablemente habían vivido mucho y tendrían mucho que contar de ser humanos. Su pelaje era de un cobrizo que le hacia honor a su nombre. Su estructura era grande y maciza, a pesar de su vejez. Creo que mi padre dijo que era un Friesan, el tipo de caballos utilizados para el trabajo de campo, aunque este caballo en especial no fue utilizado para tales trabajos, o al menos no en nuestro pueblo.

Me sorprendió el enterarme que había pertenecido a Billy Black, el jefe de los Quilaute, porque no creí que ellos tuviesen animales tan mansos y de este tipo. Siempre los creí poseedores de caballos guerreros igual que ellos. Aunque supongo que con el tiempo habrían aceptado utilizar a algunos animales para labores domesticas.

Después de una larga mirada a Red descubrí, de nuevo para mi asombro, que me encanto. Sus orejas caídas y ojos cansados daban a entender que era un caballos que se podía sorprender con poco y nada. Del tipo que aunque vieran una serpiente no correrían ni por que sus vidas dependiesen de ello, solo por el mero hastió que el trabajo requería.

Ya me podía imaginar montada sobre el, andando a un paso lento a través de los prados y resquicios del bosque, con tanta calma que podría apreciar a gusto el paisaje, sin tener que pasar la vergüenza de caerme a cada rato, como usualmente sucedía cuando caminaba por superficies que no eran solidas.

-Vaya, papa. Me encanta. Gracias.

Mi padre murmuro un torpe "de nada" de vuelta. Al parecer todo el entusiasmo en intentar convencerme de aceptar el caballo se le había ido, y regreso conmigo el tímido Charles. Aunque muy dentro de el podía ver el regocijo que sentía por ver su buena obra apreciada.

Desearía poder pasar mas tiempo con ese Charlie.

Después de otras pocas palabras con mis tutoras, Charles salio de la gran casa para dirigirse a la comisaria, su verdadero hogar.

El resto del día paso sin mayores sobresaltos. Alimente a Red y lo bañe, otra vez extrañada del entusiasmo que me hacia sentir ese animal, como si fuese una niña con juguete nuevo.

Sacudí el polvo, limpie los pisos, alimente a las cuatro gallinas y al cerdo que teníamos en el corral, lave la ropa, arregle los cuartos cambie la posición de los sillones cinco veces, por pedido de mi tía; y limpie las ventanas ocho, porque MIA abuela siempre descubría una nueva mancha a limpiar.

Pero al final todos los quehaceres se acabaron. Y lo que creí que tardaría semanas en completar, lo termine finalizando en unos pocos días. En la enajenidad en la que me había sumergido para olvidarme de los Cullen, logre acabar con mayor rapidez todas las tareas que quedaban pendientes desde el día que salí de casa, o desde que Anna enfermo.

Supongo que hay algunas cualidades de mi misma que no conozco.

Pero al final la jornada de trabajo tan intensa me termino pasando factura, ya que en el proceso de limpieza, creo, me caí al menos unas quince veces. Así que no querría ni imaginarme donde no tengo moretes.

La noche termino llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba y tuve que ayudar a hacer la cena a Anna. Era una mujer mayor y me preocupa que el exceso de trabajo la fuese a volver a enfermar, con setenta años hasta un resfriado era peligroso; pero si se descuidaban sus tareas mis tutoras no dudarían de echarla de la casa, ignorando los treinta años de servicio que les había dado.

La cena fue algo que tuve que hacer de forma improvisada en una mezcla entre verduras y pasta. Nos estábamos quedando sin comida de nuevo y con preocupación me di cuenta que quedaban tan pocas monedas en el jarro dedicado al "dinero de la comida" , que podía contarlas con los dedos.

-Esto sabe asqueroso –dictamino mi abuela en la cena.

-Es verdad. Y además tiene alcachofas ¡Sabes que odio las alcachofas Anna! –bramo mi tía desde el otro lado del comedor de roble.

Anna tenia sus ojos caídos y su piel negra se veía cada vez más cetrina y muerta que me preocupaba que un día simplemente se fuera a romper.

Al instante salí en su apoyo.

-No es su culpa. Ya no queda comida en la dispensa –argumente parada. No me atrevía a comer con ellas, y a su vez no me pedirían que me sentase a menos que fuese estrictamente obligatorio.

-¿No hay comida en la dispensa? –pregunto mi abuela- Pero si Charles acaba de dejar algo de dinero.

Me hubiese gustado soltarle una o dos cosas de las actividades que mi tía había hecho aquella tarde cuando un comerciante ambulante paso y ella termino dejándole su carro vacio. Realmente esa mujer tenía un grave problema con las compras.

-Ya casi se ha acabado –me limite a decir. La mirada de tía Charlotte me amenazaba con muerte si hablaba de más.

Mi abuela se sumió en sus pensamientos y el resto de la cena todo se mantuvo en silencio. Solo hasta que ellas acabaron Anna se acerco a mi y con su delgada mano apretó mi brazo.

-Mi niña… cuanto se lo agradezco. No se que haría sin usted –dijo con voz temblorosa, no supe decir si por su edad o por las lagrimas que se iban asomando por sus mejillas.

-Anna, no llores por favor –le rogué- sabes que yo soy la que no podría hacer nada sin ti.

-Usted es como un ángel. Cuando creí que mis días estaban contados en esta casa, o en este mundo, usted llega y toma todo la carga en sus hombros. ¡Ay, mi pobre niña Isabella! Usted se merece algo mejor que esta vida.

-Shh nana, mejor vete a dormir, y tomate tu te.

Después de besarme las manos Anna se fue a su habitación, tal como se lo había pedido.

A pesar de los dos años de mi ausencia y del estado de salud de Anna las cosas lentamente estaban volviendo a ser como eran antes. Con mi padre solo visitándonos esporádicamente, mis tutoras indiferentes y el interminable trabajo Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba el hacho de que los golpes también volvieran. Ya no era una niña de nueve años, y podía defenderme de muchas cosas. Pero ellas eran dos, y mi abuela seguía siendo fuerte, demasiado fuerte para mi; usualmente mi torpeza al defenderme terminaba perjudicándome mas que ayudándome.

Cuando por fin la casa estuvo en silencio retome una de mis actividades favoritas.

Con un par de libros viejos en una mano, todos cortesía de mi tía Maggy, y una vela como guía baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y me coloque al lado de el débil fuego de la chimenea, que se dejaba prendido para calentar la estancia.

Sintiéndome por primera vez segura, me sumergí de nuevo en los mundos de Jane Austen, Emilie Brontë y Shakespere.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado y cuando mis ojos me empezaron a pesar deje a un lado mi copia de orgullo y prejuicio.

Unos ojos fríos me observaban desde la entrada de la sala.

-Sra. Charlotte… -apunte en un susurro asustado.

Ella no me contesto y camino lentamente hasta situarse frente a mi.

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese libro? –pregunto con mal talante.

-Leyendo –conteste inocentemente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

-No te quieras pasar de lista, niña. No me respondas con lo obvio –dijo con una fría molestia. Pero realmente ¿Qué esperaba que el dijese sino era lo obvio?

Ella volvió a caminar lentamente hasta la chimenea. Sentí como si estuviese viviendo esta escena antes.

-Tu eres una niña inteligente ¿no es así? –pregunto y yo calle. Sabia que cuando hacia preguntas con ese tono no era para que yo las contestase- siempre leyendo y estudiando.

Sabía que a mi abuela le molestaba el hecho de que supiera leer, ya que ella no sabia, siendo que antiguamente a las mujeres no se les permitía leer en este pueblo. Tal vez por eso a la mayoría no le interesaba.

-Pero la inteligencia es la ultima de las cualidades que una mujer debe tener. La primera es la belleza y la segunda la astucia. Y tu pequeña no tienes ninguna de las dos.

Mi corazón se encogió un poco. Creí que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a las ofensas como para volverse a herir, pero me equivoque.

-Un hombre de sociedad quiere a una mujer callada y obediente que pueda presumir. No a una bravucona inteligente. Ese tipo de mujeres siempre se quedan soltera. Isabella… -dijo mi nombre como si lo escupiera- ¿sabes la razón por la que te he pedido que limpies toda la casa y te vistas como la servidumbre?

Realmente, entendía que la casa estaba sucia, pero no comprendía porque me obligaba a utilizar aquel traje; a menos que…

-…era un castigo, Isabella –corroboro mis sospechas- desde el momento que cruzaste el umbral de esa puerta me di cuenta de que seguías siendo la misma mocosa que se la vive en su mundo de libros y que sale a jugar con los salvajes del bosque. Estabas actuando como una vil chica de servidumbre y decidí que si actuabas como una debes de vestirte como una. Pero se nota que aun así no te molesta –dijo señalando con su bastón mi falda negra y polvorienta.

-Así que para que lo comprenda tu pequeño cerebro te lo explicar todo de una vez. Nuestra familia esta cayendo en la ruina como puedes ver; tu padre a gastado gran parte de la fortuna en sus idealimos con el país. A penas quedan animales en los corrales para alimentarnos. Esta guerra se ha llevado mas que la solo el dinero de esta familia sino que también su prestigio. No importa el bando que gane, la guerra se desarrolla lejos de este pequeño pueblo olvidado por dios. Y tu Isabella eres la única que puede hacer algo… no, mas bien tienes la obligación de hacer algo.

-¿Yo?

-He escuchado muchos rumores de que tienes varios pretendientes detrás de ti. Lo cual me sorprendería mucho de ser verdad. Pero déjame decirte algo, no me importa con quien sea pero antes de la primavera estarás comprometida.

Y con esta advertencia salio de la habitación dejándome pálida como la nieve que caía lentamente afuera.

Al día siguiente la advertencia seguía en mi memoria, pero la calidez de la casa me hizo olvidarme pronto de ella y preocuparme por el resto de las actividades diarias.

Solo hasta que volví de alimentar a los animales me percate de que mi abuela había vuelto a su puesto delante de la chimenea, solo que aprecia estar haciendo algo. Con un poco de temor a incomodarla y acarrearme un insulto innecesario, me acerque. Y por fin me di cuenta de porque la casa estaba tan inusualmente calida a pesar de la falta de leña.

Los libros abiertos se quemaban con mayor rapidez, mientras que en los cerrados todavía se podían leer los títulos de sus obras.

-¡No! –grite como si pudiese para el fuego y metí mi mano dentro de la chimenea intentando salvar al menos una hoja de cualquiera. Pero el fuego era fuerte igual que el agarre de mi abuela que me tomo con fuerza del hombro tirándome hacia atrás.

-¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¡¿Por qué es tan cruel?! ¡¿Qué le he hecho?!

Su mano fría descargo su furia contra mi mejilla tirándome de nuevo al suelo. Pude sentir un liquido correr por mi labio.

-No nos sirves de nada como sirvienta. Antes de la primavera te casaras. Y si tu no eliges pronto un buen partido. Yo lo hare.

-¿Usted? –pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos. No por tristeza, sino que por coraje. Y como no podía golpearla, temblar de rabia era lo único que me quedaba.

-El general Rogers a mostrado un gran interés por ti. Su fortuna no es tan grande como la de los Newton. Pero con suerte podrías enviudar antes y volver a casarte. Así conseguiríamos el doble de dinero.

-¡No! –grite con una voz que no me reconocía. Era la del puro terror y la amargura.

El viejo General Rogers era un militar retirado de sesenta años, que a lo largo de su vida se había casado ocho veces. Y para mi total repugnancia el era mi tío abuelo segundo, medio hermano del padre de mi abuela. La idea de casarme con él no solo me asqueaba sino que podría haberme hecho devolver el estomago en ese mismo instante.

-Si tanto te desagrada la idea, entonces te recomiendo que te apures.-fue lo último que le oí decir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenía ganas de golpear algo, y golpearlo tan fuerte hasta que mis dedos se rompiesen.

Apesumbrada, y apabullada en mis pensamientos, Anna quien escucho también todo, me recomendó salir al pueblo y relajar la mente.

Así que después de una elaborada lista de víveres que hice con ella me encontré en forma para probar las capacidades de Red y confiar que su, aunque fuese lento, aguante llegase a ser suficiente como para arrastrar una carreta y varias bolsas de comestibles.

Red en verdad era tan lento como esperaba, pero en vez de impacientarme disfrute del paisaje. O al menos lo intente.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y el ambiente del bosque me dio la plenitud de este para hacerlo. Pero no lo aproveche, y en cambio me dedique a llorar silenciosamente. Se que era estupido llorar por unos libros, pero estos habían sido mis únicos compañeros y mi mejor escape de este mundo… de este pueblo.

El paisaje, era hermoso como siempre. Solo que demasiado verde. Y el siempre gris del cielo me empezaba a hacer sentir claustrofóbica. Bastante acorde con mi estado de animo, porque todo en conjunto me hacía sentir como en una jaula.

A pesar de mi decisión inicial, mi mente hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en la contienda contra mi abuela. Probablemente es porque presentía que no había nada que pensar. Ella me dio un ultimátum; no había opciones. Solo un camino tortuoso que seguir.

Me deprimía pensar que mi única opción en mi vida era el casarme. Y me torturaba más el saber que esa opción iba contra todos mis principios. Yo que siempre pensé pobremente de todas aquellas chicas que se casaban jóvenes o que quedaban embarazadas ya a los quince o catorce. Aunque si me casaba con el General Rogers tal vez no tendría que preocuparme por los hijos.

Aunque todavía quedaban Mike, Eric y Tyler... tal vez alguno de ellos aun le interesaría como esposa. Aunque todavía no podía entender en extensión porque alguien habría de querer a una torpe patosa.

Y aquí estaba en medio de la nada pensando en posibles propuestas de matrimonio. Que triste y patético. ¿No tenia mas opciones de escapar que perteneciéndole a alguien más? ¿Era esta la vida de una mujer simplemente cambiar de dueño?

Pero lo que era aun más triste y patético era ver que en mi vida nunca me había planeado ninguna meta realmente firme.

¿Que esperaba de mi vida? ¿Qué ilusiones terna?

Yo no podía tener la entereza de Jane Austen o Emilie Brontë, para hacer un lado los designios de mi familia y dedicarme a una vida solitaria y sin esposo o hijos, tal y como ellas lo hicieron. En primera, porque yo no tengo el don de la escritura... y para el caso ninguno en especial. Y en segunda porque aunque odiase la forma en que mi abuela y mi tía me tratasen; y la indiferencia de mi padre; todos ellos seguían siendo familia. Y yo no los iba a abandonar. Si querían que me casara esta bien... aunque lo que yo deseaba era solamente un poco de tiempo.

Ninguna. nunca me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que era mi vida, hasta ahora. Entonces ¿porque seguía sintiendo como si perdiese algo enormemente importante al casarme con un hombre?

Alrededor del medio día llegue al pueblo, sin ningún percance. Forks ya estaba mas que despierto y en pleno movimiento, y para mi terror me había venido con mi traje de servidumbre. Torpe de mi.

Peor traía mi capucha de viaje puesta, y sabia que en medio de este clima tan frio no era inusual ver a alguien cubierto de los pies a la cabeza.

Así que sin preocupaciones anduve de aquí por allá en el pueblo sin miedo a ser reconocida. Estaba un poco desaliñada, con el cabello agarrado y el rostro sin maquillar, lo cual agradecía, porque proporcionaba el mejor disfraz que hubiese pedido. Y es que nadie en el pueblo ha visto a una chica de sociedad sin maquillaje. Ni a Lauren, ni a Jessica, ni a mi… supongo que salir a la calle vestida apropiadamente y con el maquillaje debido para hacer que los rostros se volteen a donde te encuentras es una de esas reglas implícitas de la sociedad. Gracias a dios por ella, porque ahora me había hecho invisible.

Así las calles de Forks se convirtieron en un terreno nuevo para mi. Nunca había salido mucho al pueblo a decir verdad, siempre en compañía de mi padre o de Anna pocas oportunidades tenia de conocerlo de verdad. Las tiendas de antigüedades, el mercado, los callejones; todo era nuevo para mi y al mismo tiempo siempre lo había conocido. Siempre estando encerrada ¿Qué oportunidades tenia de salir?

Solo hasta que fui a Inglaterra tuve que ser lo suficientemente independiente para caminar yo sola en las calles. Mi pequeño logro personal, supongo.

Primero fui a comprar un poco de ropa para mi. La necesitaba. No pensaba dejar que esta experiencia se repitiese. El traje que mi abuela me había impuesto empezaba a resultarme absolutamente incomodo. Y no era nada agradable tener que estar escondiéndome detrás de puertas y salones para no ser vista por cada visita que venia. Si había aceptado esa situación antes era por dos razones: mi tía había sido bastante descriptiva en la forma en como se habían desecho de mis viejas ropas; lo cual me dejaba sin nada porque perdí mi valija de la ropa en el viaje en barco.

Así que con mis pocos ahorros decidí que seria bueno actualizar mi guardarropa. No pensaba comprarme nada extravagante, ni ningún vestido de fiesta; solo quería algo cómodo con lo cual pudiese trabajar en la casa y salir de vuelta al pueblo. Porque pensaba salir más seguido. Tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo de libertad que me quedaba. Porque por tonto que pareciese sentía que algo en vida estaba llegando a su fin, y que cada paso que daba me iba acercando a ese desenlace.

Al menos si estaba segura de que mi soltería terminaría pronto.

Termine comprando un vestido café de mangas largas, pero pegadas; y uno azul. Después decidí perderme un poco en el mercado, entre los olores dulzones de las peras y manzanas, y las especias como la canela y la pimienta.

Estar entre tantas personas y movimiento, me hacía sentir viva; y el saber que la mayoría de la gente que frecuentaba los mercados eran de la servidumbre me hacía sentir un poco más segura.

O al menos eso creía, porque al doblar la esquina me encontré con Jessica y Lauren que hablaban muy animadamente. Probablemente de algún chisme.

Mire dentro de mi capa, para encontrar que aun seguía utilizando el degradante trajecito. Me maldije a mi misma por eso. Y ellas estaban tan cerca que si me movía para esquivarlas a la derecha o a la izquierda indudablemente terminarían reconociendo mi perfil.

Así que lentamente me levante la capucha y me quede parada como piedra mientras ellas platicaban sobre algún tema sin importancia hasta que un cierto nombre termino llamando mi atención.

-¿Has escuchado lo de los Cullen? –Pregunto Jessica.

-¿De que se fueron?

-Si.

-¿Es que todavía no han regresado?

-Parece que no. Al menos mis sirvientes dicen que no se han visto los suyos en el pueblo.

-¿Y tienen? –pude sentir la ironía en el comentario de Lauren; pero eso solo azuzo mas mi curiosidad.

-¿Quieres decir que no tienen? ¡Pero si son tan ricos! Solo alguien con mucho dinero pudo haber comprado la mansión de los Linton.

Eso si definitivamente hizo crecer aun mas mi curiosidad. La mansión de los Linton, era probablemente la vivienda mas vieja en los alrededores de Forks. Creada desde la colonización y con el paso del tiempo creciendo en la opulencia. Mi abuela solía decir que ese lugar debía de ser nuestro patrimonio, pero que por diversos problemas entre la familia y a lo largo del tiempo, al menos la rama de nuestra familia por parte de mi abuelo quedo desheredada.

No es algo que realmente me importase, ya que nunca había visto la mentada propiedad.

-Los Cullen están forrados de dinero. Apuesto que sus hijas tienen las ropas más finas de la región ¿Viste el vestido de esa Rosalie?

-Si. Maldita arrabalera

-Si. Pero todos son tan extraños. Como cuando salieron de esa forma de la fiesta de la Sra. Yorkie. Entiendo que esa Isabella sea una peste ¿pero llegar hasta el extremo de salir del pueblo?

Esto.debía.ser.una.broma.

Si se hubiesen volteado a verme se habrían dado cuenta que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, sin exagera para nada. Y mi corazón se había caído hasta lo mas hondo de mi estomago.

Es que no podía ser cierto que creyesen que yo había espantado a ocho desconocidos. Todavía podía recordar a la pequeña Alice; ella no era nada como estas chicas, no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer o permitir ese tipo de cosas.

Pero la mirada de odio puro que Edward me dedico y la forma en que actuaron sus hermanos, me decía que tal vez no era una posibilidad tan descabellada el que ellos hubiesen huido.

Solo deseaba poder esconder mi cabeza en el primer hoyo que encontrase.

-¡Isabella Swan!

Y no habría sido tan mala idea hacerlo. Una voz me llamaba entre la multitud.

Era Mike Newton que había reconocido mi perfil descubierto. Golpee mentalmente mi frente, por olvidar ponerme la capucha de nuevo.

Lauren y Jessica quienes también se habían percatado del griterío de Mike, empezaron a mirar en varias direcciones buscándome.

Pero mi cuerpo reacciono por mero instinto y me cubrí para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Por que de entre todos los días a los príncipes y princesas de la alta sociedad de Forks les dio por salir a visitar el pueblo.

Andaba a paso rápido, porque sabia que si corría me cabria. Pero Mike Newton iba pisándome los talones y aproveche una esquina engañosa para escabullirme en las penumbras de un callejoncito.

Ahora estaba en una calle desierta y i a Mike le daba por seguir mis huellas, no tardaría en encontrarme. Así que con la huida acabada, solo me quedaba el buscar un escondite.

Una tienda que parecía cerrada al final de la calle llamo mi atención y decidí probar suerte. Me metí sin preguntar, sorprendida de que realmente si estuviese abierta al publico.

Y lo que encontré me dejo a un con menos aliento del que ya tenia.

Desde afuera la tienda se veía abandonada y pequeña; pero por dentro era espaciosa, y estaba exquisitamente decorada con un cierto toque Ingles.

Pero lo que me tenia mas anonadada era o que se vendía en ella.

Libros.

Cientos y cientos de ellos, todavía sin arreglar en sus respectivas estanterías.

Mis ojos avariciosos recorrieron cada centímetro de la librería y con manos temblorosas acariciaba cada uno de los títulos que encontraba a mi paso.

Tan absorta estaba que no escuche los pasos detrás de mi ni el pequeño gritito de emoción que les acompaño.

-¡Un cliente! –dijo una voz femenina.

ME voltee y encontré un par de ojos topacio que me miraban con aprehensión.

La mujer era pálida y hermosa. Con una cara pequeña y un carácter amable que estaba escrito en su cara enmarcada por una melena de rizos color miel.

Su piel tan blanca como la nieve fue el primer signo que me hizo relacionarla con otra mujer que conocí hace poco.

Alice Cullen. Y como ya había conocido a su hermana Rosalie, eso solo me dejaba con que esta debía ser...

-Sra. Cullen... –murmure bajo y para mi misma. Pero ella pareció escucharme porque parpadeo sorprendida.

Ella no debería estar aquí... ¿Qué no había espantado ya a toda su familia?

Solo me quedaba rezar para que no me reconociese o al menos no se diera cuenta de mi ropa.

-Sria Isabella Swan ¿Qué hace vestida de esa forma?

Trágame tierra, por favor.

Como no pude componerme a mi misma para hablar solo escondí mi rostro rojo entre mis manos; mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salir de esta pesadilla.

Unas manos frías me abrazaron por la espalda y la voz melodiosa de la mujer sonó cerca de mi oído.

-Lo siento pequeña, fue una indiscreción preguntar eso. Además de que no fue mi asunto. Pero ven siéntate ¿te sientes bien? Estas demasiado acalorada. Espero que no te de fiebre. Si te sientes mal podemos llamar a mi esposo, él es medico.

Yo menee la cabeza mientras ella me sentaba en un cómodo sofá dedicado para la lectura.

-No –dije mientras retiraba alguitas lagrimas traicioneras- por favor, no le quiero causar problemas. Pero... por favor prométame que no le dirá esto a nadie.

Ella me miro muy seria y coloco su fría mano sobre mi frente.

-Parece que si tienes fiebre. Lo mejor será que...

-Sra. Cullen. Por favor prométamelo.

Pensé que se enojaría ante mi insistencia, pero su rostro se volvió compasivo.

-Pequeña, te juro por Dios y lo mas sagrado que es para mi, mi familia, que yo no le diré nada de esto a nadie. Ahora espérame aquí, voy a traerte un té.

Cuando ella se fue, mi cabeza me grito que debía escapar y correr lo mas lejos de ahí. Pero había algo en su mirada franca y trato maternal que me hacia desear quedarme.

Algo que me recordaba un poco a Tía Maggy. Y por dentro me hacía llorar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya se, sin Edward los capitulos y los días pierden importancia y sabor. Se vuelven aburridos, como siento que este capìtulo debió haber sido. **

**Pero como este capitulo ya se me hacía verdaderamente largo, decidí cortarlo a la mitad y dejar lo mejor para el siguiente. Así que ya se pueden imaginar quien sale en el capi de la siguiente semana n.n**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Libro abierto, libro cerrado"**

**La personalidad maternal de Esme Cullen, termina atrayendoa a la solitaria Isabella mas de lo que esperaba; yarriesgandose a recibir una de las más severas reprimendas en su vida, sigue frecuentandoa la amable mujer.**

**¿Que pasará cuando ella le ofrezca un trabajo en la solitaria libreria? ¿Sera capaz de desafiar no solo las reglas de la casa sino de la sociedad para cumplir sus sencillos anhelos? Y ¿Seguira llendo a la libreria por su amor a los libros o tendrá algo que ver el misterioso hijo de su amiga y su turbio pasado que extrañamente la mayoria de los Cullen se empeñan en hacer que Isabella olvide?**

**¿Y que hará cuando se encuentre con él a solas?**

**Bien chicos y chicas, hasta aqui los dejo; la actualización será en una semana pocos días más, pocos días menos. Gracias a todos por sus revis; y mantengase surfeando en el internet, porque por ahi dicen que el primer capitulo de breaking dawn va a salir esta semana; y como todos sabemos, luego tarda mucho menos en salir en la red para nuestro gusto. Además de que este domingo sale, en los mtv movie awards, una escena (¡Escena!) de la pelicula en vivo, así que a sintonizar el mtv se ha dicho n.n **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tengo buenas, malas y mas o menos noticias. La buena es que el capitulo PORFIN esta aquí, la mala es que como se habrán dado cuenta tuve un retraso ENORME, debido a lo que técnicamente se dice como "perdida de información por un virus mal intencionado". En otras palabras mi computadora se enfermo y se me perdieron muchos datos. Entre ellos el capitulo.**

**Y entre las noticias mas o menos, ya se que ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero vuelvo a comentar por si alguien se quedo con la duda de la "escena de twilight"; mi equivocación, porque si lo estrenaron en los mtv move awards… lo malo es que no se transmitieron en LA maldición. Pero para todos aquellos que por mera, pura casi nula casualidad de que no hayan escuchado nada al respecto, pues aquí les dejo un link seguro para que encuentren la escena:**

**http : / twilightthemovie . com / **

**http : / es./watch?vOWwMDTgtfWU**

**(solo junten bien la dirección)**

**Ahora ya dejando esos pendientes atrás me doy el grato placer de agradecer a todos aquellos que se dieron una vueltita rápida por este fic, y me dejaron algunos reviews. Como:**

**The little Cullen, Edith, yuma17, mary-loki, Sweet.Cullen, RociRadcliffe, Hime-chan n n, Renaissance Lady-K y KathieBouldelaire (jaja quien me dio un pequeño jalón de orejas para actualizar)**

**Y bien, creo que por esta vez son demasiados los anuncios y demás XD los dejo divertirse con el capitulo 5. Y como pueden ver algunos tiempos entre una actualización y otra pueden ser demasiado largos (juro que ya voy a hacer algo para remediar eso) pero para que no se aburran y en cambio puedan apreciar grandiosas historias les recomiendo: "conversión" y "un ocaso diferente" de mi amiga Renaissance Lady-K.**

**Nos vemos al final chicos y chicas.**

**-Ocaso eterno-**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Libro abierto, libro cerrado"**

Esta era la tercera vez que visitaba la librería de la Sra. Cullen. Todavía no podía entender la fuerza que me atraía tanto a ir.

Probablemente fuese su sonrisa siempre dispuesta y modo amable de escuchar. O tal vez fuese esa aura maternal que no dejaba de recordarme a Tía Maggy.

No tenía derecho en proyectar ni en Tía Maggy, ni en la Sra. Cullen, mi necesidad de una madre. Pero soy humana y no podía evitar el desearlo.

La visita del día de hoy era diferente a otras porque por fin me había decidido a aceptar la propuesta de la Sra. Cullen. Aunque todavía seguía sin saber bien como abordarla.

El primer día que vine aquí me la pase un poco convaleciente, con eso de que me dio un poco de fiebre. Y sin lugar a dudas, debo decir que la Sra. Cullen es la persona mas desinteresada y amable que nunca haya conocido. Aparte de mi Tía Maggy.

Me cuido casi como si fuese su propia hija, trayéndome hierbas y frazadas e inclusive sentándose a mi lado para platicar un rato conmigo. Aun puedo recordar nuestra amena charla.

-Así que, usted tiene una librería. No tenía ni idea –dije como para empezar la cosa. Normalmente me gustaban más los silencios, pero después de la cortesía de mi anfitriona me pareció totalmente descortés el ignorarla.

-Supongo que nadie en el pueblo tiene ni idea –comento con un suspiro. La sonrisa nunca dejando sus labios.

Era probable que ella también hubiese escuchado los cotilleos en el pueblo. Suspire. Nuestros siempre corteses vecinos.

Aunque de igual forma era inusual el ver que la cabeza de una familia tan adinerada decidiese administrar un pequeño negocio como este aun en un más pequeño pueblo como este.

-Y ¿Desde cuando abrió la tienda? –pregunte insegura. Mi verdadera duda tenía que ver más con su familia que con la librería. A decir verdad, entre más lo pensaba, mis dudas solo corría para uno de sus hijos en especial.

-Apenas la abrí el miércoles pasado. Bueno, abrir en el sentido de traer la mercancía, porque todavía no la he acomodado. Supongo que me esmere demasiado con la decoración y ahora no se que hacer con tanta mercancía.

Recién inaugurado. Eso explicaba todas las cajas sin abrir y el olor a libros recién impresos. Ese aroma solo se conservaba cuando los acababan de desempacar.

Mire el resto de la librería. Y era bastante peculiar.

LA decoración era de buen gusto, y llevando una armonía con todo. Sofás caubas tapizados con telas suaves. Repisas, muebles y estanterías con hermosos acabados en su madera de roble. Y pinturas sublimes de Ángeles, adornando las paredes blancas.

Pero había algo más. Aun en toda la belleza del lugar, había algo que desencajaba, o más bien que sobresalía. El frió y la oscuridad. Que donde ponían su mano envolvían de una iré lleno de misterio y advertencia.

-Se lo que has de estar pensando –dijo al cabo de un rato de verme tomar mi te. El de ella se mantenían intacto en su pequeñas y blancas manos.

-¿En verdad?

Ella suspiro.

-Has de estar pensando… ¿Por qué una mujer como yo abriría una tienda de libros? –sonrió condescendiente, pero con un poco de pena.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que esa es una buena preguntas. Pero a decir verdad, estaba admirando el olor a libros nuevos –comente sin poder mentir.

Su hermoso rostro pareció iluminarse ante mi observación.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Lo adoro. Me encantan los libros. He leído a Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Julio Verne… pero de todos los libros que he leído creo que mi favorita es Cumbres Borrascosas…

De repente caí en la cuenta de que todos esos maravillosos libros se habían perdido, tan solo hace unas horas atrás.

Uff. Suspire.

-Bueno al menos me gustaba hacerlo. Pero yo… creo que muy pronto no tendré tiempo para nada más.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto con un tono tan dolido como el mió.

¿Por qué le estaba contando mis penas a una total extraña? Tal vez el parecido entre la hermosa Sra. Cullen y mi tía me seguía trastornando. Físicamente no había semejanza alguna; mi tía fue morena y alta; mientras que la señora Cullen era blanca y pequeña con un rostro que aprecia tallado en porcelana. Pero había definitivamente algo en su sonrisa que me recordaba tanto a mi tía. Probablemente fuese esa marca distintiva e imposible de describir, que tenían todas aquellas personas con un alma bondadosa.

Y entonces, la atención que la Sra. Cullen no parecía fingida ni forzada. Solo era la actitud esperable de una persona tan calida como ella.

Definitivamente alguien que me escucharía imparcialmente.

-Es que mi familia quiere que busque esposo antes de la primavera –dije con una voz tan muerta como mi ánimo.

-Y tú no quieres ¿verdad? –pregunto amablemente.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Estos pequeños pueblos son muy diferentes de las ciudades. Aquí las mujeres no tenemos mucha palabra.

-Pues eso es terrible –dijo en verdad indignada- ¿Y hasta te han obligado a utilizar esas ropas?

El color rojizo en mi frente se extendió por el resto de mi cara hasta llegar a mi cuello. Creo que mi sonrojo no pudo haber elegido otro peor momento para aparecer, porque bajándome tanta sangre de un golpe, me termino mareando.

Los fríos brazos de mi anfitriona me volvieron a rodear.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Ese fue una pregunta de pésimo gusto. Lo lamento.

-Esta bien. Y después de lo que ha hecho por mi yo creo que debería contestar…

-No es necesario –me volvió a insistir.

-Tal vez si –suspire- Esto es un castigo. Como no lleno las expectativas de mi familia me han castigado de esta forma.

-¡Pero esto es humillante! Un castigo… -murmuro reprobatoriamente para si.

-Esta bien. Yo creo que las cosas que realmente humillan o duelen son aquellas que tú dejas que lo hagan. Intento non pensar mucho en esto. Realmente no es la gran cosa, me han tratado peor…

-¿¿Peor??

Estaba empezando a dejar que esto se me saliese de las manos. Y hablando de ellas, la sra. Cullen las sostenía con fuerza entre las suyas. Su agarre, sorprendentemente fuerte, para una mujer de su complexión me causaba un poco de dolor en mis quemadas manos. Pero al menos la frialdad de ellas reconfortaba un poco las pequeñas quemaduras.

Siguiendo mi vista ella también se percato de mis heridas.

-¿Ellas te hicieron esto? –pregunto sin aliento.

-Es que soy muy tonta, deje mis libros junto al fuego y… -mi voz se me estaba empezando a quebrar en llanto. Mi coraje traicionero regresaba a mi. Deseaba que si la Sra. Cullen distinguía alguna de mis lágrimas no las tomase como tristeza sino como un signo de mi furia reprimida. Pero si lo hizo o no, no lo puedo sabe; porque su rostro era neutro.

-Que terrible… -volvió a repetir- No puedo creer que traten alas mujeres de esta forma.

-Realmente no es algo tan inusual –le asegure intentando amortiguar mis confesiones. Pero parece que no sirvió.

-Ojala lo fuese –repitió su pensamiento- Sabes, la razón por la que abrí esta librería es porque no hay ninguna otra. Quería impartir un poco más de cultura y abrir la mente de la gente a otras culturas. Dirás que es una tontería, pero antes de casarme yo era maestra y…

-¿maestra?

-Si –aseguro con una sonrisa- de donde yo soy no eran tan estrictos para dejar a las mujeres trabajar un poco.

-Ah.

-Pero parece que voy a tener más problemas de los que pensaba aquí –suspiro.

-No –intente amortiguar su razonamiento- la gente de este pueblo parece respetar mucho a su familia.

-Realmente, yo no utilizaría la palabra respetar –murmuro tan bajo que fue un milagro que la escuchase.

-Bueno, pero a penas va empezando a abrir esta semana; y además no creo que ningún hombre por más conservador que sea ponga un pero al hecho de que tenga esta tienda. Al fin y a cabo si su esposo ya le dio permiso, a ellos no les toca mucho de que quejarse. De verdad que su esposo debe ser un muy buen hombre para dejarla hacer esto.

-Realmente lo es –dijo con total sinceridad.

De repente me pico la curiosidad sobre su familia. Aun si este fuese un negocio que ella estuviese abriendo por su cuenta, me parecía muy extraño que el resto de su familia no estuviese con ella para ayudarla. Lo cual me recordó lo que Jessica y Lauren dijeron hacia rato.

-Sra. Cullen…

-Dime Esme. –me pidió apretando mi mano.

-Esme… Usted es una persona muy amable. Cuidando a todos esos chicos tan grandes como si fueran sus hijos –no pude resistir comentar.

-Bueno, para mi no es ningún pesar. Todos ellos son como mis hijos.

Asentí una vez dejando que la sinceridad de sus palabras me llenase en vez de sucumbir ante mi impaciencia y curiosidad. Me prometí a mi misma que de ahora en más no dudaría en referirme a ellos como sus verdaderos hijos. Cualquier otro termino seria una ofensa a su bondad.

Y aunque no se lo pedí, ella siguió explicando, resignada.

-Edward es mi sobrino, ha estado conmigo desde siempre. Y Jasper y Rosalie lo son de Carlisle, ellos vinieron después. Alice y Emmett también son hermanos, a ellos los adoptamos desde los ocho –comento alegre. Pero sentí algo extraño en esta explicación, como si fuese forzada o necesaria. Tal vez como si la hubiese repetido muchas veces. No la podía culpar, siendo tan joven y adoptando tantos chicos, me suponía que era totalmente normal para ella dar la misma explicación una y otra vez.

-Oh –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir- ¿Y ellos donde están ahora? ¿Por qué no han venido a ayudarla con todas estas cajas?

Su agarre se aflojo un poco y pareció que su bello rostro se ensombreció en un poco de melancolía. Al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

-Oh, realmente yo puedo hacer todo esto sola. Pero en lo que respecta a mi familia… bueno ellos no están en el pueblo por ahora.

Entonces no todos los cotilleos eran mentira. Sentí que de nuevo mi estomago se quedaba vació.

-Así…

-Si. Mis hijos se han ido en un viaje de caza a las montañas desde hacia una semana. Y mis hijas se han ido a Washington de compras –comento rodando los ojos- ellas no pueden mantenerse lejos de las tiendas por mucho tiempo. Y mi esposo se encuentra en el hospital.

El enorme peso de mis hombros se me había liberado, o casi completamente. Me agradaba el pensar que yo no era tan impórtate como para influir en una familia entera. Pero aun así no podía quitarme de la mente que esas partidas si tenían que ver algo conmigo. La mirada iracunda y oscura de Edward Cullen todavía danzaba en mi mente.

-Me gustaría ayudarla… -comente con tristeza

-¿Por que no lo haces?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a porque no vienes en los siguientes días y me ayudas a desempacar todo. Seria como un trabajo. Te puedo pagar.

-No, entonces yo no podría aceptar –asegure con el rostro rojo.

-Oh –suspiro como realizando algo- lo siento, supongo que para una chica como tu debe ser muy vergonzoso…

-¡No! –Grite alzando las manos al ver para donde iban sus pensamientos- no es eso. No me apena el trabajar, si pudiese lo haría para llevar dinero a la casa, aunque fuese poco se necesita. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me da mucha pena –volví a enrojecerme- el recibir dinero de usted.

-Querida, vergüenza es robar… y que luego te atrapen.

Ambas nos reímos por buen rato de eso. ¿Cómo alguien con tanto dinero y tan hermosa podía ser tan amable y sencilla?

-En verdad, cariño, piénsalo.

-Ojala que nada mas eso fuese lo único que tuviese que pensar. Pero si alguien me ve trabajando aquí y se lo cuenta a mi abuela, entonces tendría graves problemas.

Esa era una absoluta verdad, y aun así volví al día siguiente.

Probablemente al final me hubiese abstenido de seguir viniendo, pero nuestra segunda charla fue la que atrajo mas mi atención.

Yo estaba catalogando inconcientemente los libros conforme los iba sacando de la caja mientras platicaba con Esme de las posibles influencias que tuvo Shakespeare para ambientar sus novelas en un arco tan trágico, cuando sin darnos cuenta empezamos a cambiar de tema hasta llegar con su familia.

-Alice me comento que tú habías conocido a Edward en Londres –dijo Esme con apariencia calmada pero podía ver que se encontraba algo incomoda ¿o intranquila?

Trague saliva. Realmente no esperaba que ella fuese la persona que trajese a la luz este tema. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntarle directamente si Edward alguna vez comento haberle salvado la vida a una chica en un oscuro callejón? ¿O debía mentirle por si ella no sabía la verdad, para así no enterarse que su hijo era culpable de un cuádruple homicidio?

Temblé.

-No, realmente yo nunca había conocido a su hijo –mentí- solamente se me figuro a alguien que conocí.

-¿Hace mucho? –insistió.

-Bueno, hace como dos años... realmente no importa, solamente me recordó a una persona que hizo algo muy bueno, por mi - A lo que hizo por mi se le quedaba por corta la palabra "bueno"- Un milagro.

Eso estaba mejor.

-¿un milagro? –pregunto con inocencia la Sra. Cullen. Probablemente no era tan bueno irme por la boca- ¿En serio? ¿Que sucedió?

Suspire, antes de contarle la versión editada de mi rescate en Londres. Ya que no era nada buena para mentir tendría que recortar algunas partes.

-En verdad parece un milagro lo que sucedió –apreció al final del relato. Su voz sonaba ahora calmada. Esperaba que se hubiese tragado mi versión sin poderes sobrenaturales, lo cual la había hecho un poco mas mundana y había reducido mis atacantes a tan solo dos.

Podía sentir la tensión entre nosotras dos. En algún lugar instintivo de mi cerebro sabia que ella creía que yo sospechaba que su hijo fuese el artífice de mi rescate. Pero no pensaba ceder más en mi explicación. Y creo que ella tampoco en sus comentarios tan crípticos.

-Si todo fue totalmente un milagro.

-Los milagros son a veces una cuestión muy curiosa –empezó- Un milagro a veces puede empezar como una desgracia y terminar como una salvación –empezó a decir muy seria. Me daba la impresión que quería darme un mensaje oculto.

Pero aun así tuve que preguntar.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A mí una vez me sucedió un milagro –siguió diciéndome con la misma seriedad mortal. Inclusive mostrando su semblante hermoso de alguna forma aterradora- y me dejo una gran lección. Y es que a veces en la vida nos suceden cosas tan magnificas que nadie nos podría creer cuando las contemos; pero si alguien ha de hacerlo entonces ese milagro puede resultarnos una maldición o un pesar. Como en el cuento de la gallina de huevos de oro.

-El cuento de la gallina de huevos de oro-repetí.

Ninguna de las dos iba a decir una palabra de más al respecto. Pude sentir a la perfección que detrás de las inocentes palabras de la Sra. Cullen había una advertencia. Aunque al ver a su mirada pareciese mas una petición.

Me estaba pidiendo que lo que el ocultaba de mi rescate en Londres nunca se lo fuese a decir a nadie mas.

Esta actitud solo me hizo sospechar más.

¿Qué significaba su cautela y su crptismo? ¿Acaso ella sabia que su hijo había asesinado a cuatro hombres por mi? Y la forma en que lo había hecho…

La verdad, es que no me sorprendería que ella lo hubiese sabido.

A final de cuentas eran sus hijos, muy pocas veces un hijo puede guardar secretos a un padre. Y aun en más raras ocasiones un padre no aceptaría celar ese secreto con su vida.

La Sra. Cullen no parecía perteneciente a ese tipo de gente. Ella parecía el tipo de mujer que daría y haría lo que sea por sus hijos.

Mi amistad con la Sra. Cullen y el ofrecimiento que me había hecho para trabajar parecían como la luz al final de una senda oscura en el bosque; como si fuese el paso que tenia que dar para descubrir si Edward Cullen había sido o no quien me salvo la vida en Londres.

Una boda que cualquier día se podría concretar con un extraño solo por el designio de mi abuela. Una amistad con una de las personas más misteriosas de todo Forks. Y el sentamiento irrefutable de que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre si tomaba la decisión correcta fueron los factores detonantes en mi decisión.

Iría a trabajar bajo el ala de la Sra. Cullen; pero no descansaría hasta saber la verdad que su hijo me había negado.

No era un capricho, ni una curiosidad insatisfecha. Era simplemente una meta a la cual me había resuelto. La única meta que tendría en mi vida antes de que la perdiese por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creí que el frío de la calle ya me había calado bastante dentro de mis ropas, pero me equivoque. La pequeña tienda estaba aun más fría, tanto que hasta podía exhalar bocanadas de humo de mi boca.

Sin la calidez del fuego de fondo, podía apreciar ahora las sombras y decorado real de los muebles. Todo seguía teniendo un gusto exquisito, pero ahora debía admitir que había un cierto aire de algo más. Algo tétrico. No, algo simplemente sobrenatural.

Mi cuerpo volví a temblar, pero no como respuesta al frio; sino que a algo más. Algo que mi simple conciencia humana no podía definir.

Suspire. Probablemente le estaba dando muchas vueltas al mismo asunto.

-¿Isabella? –oí la voz de Esme desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

Con un poco más de resolución camine dentro.

-Si, soy yo. –no había necesidad de gritar, la tarde anterior me había hecho conciencia del magnifico oído que tenía Esme Cullen, por eso no me sorprendió que me contestara con tanta claridad.

-Ya voy –volvió a gritar.

En ese momento vi unas cajas removerse a mi izquierda. Debía haber empezado sin mí. M acerque más para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero quien salio a mi encuentro no fue exactamente a quien esperaba.

Frente a mi a unos cinco metros se encontraba Edward Cullen. Su mirada me volvió a atrapar al instante.

Y si alguna vez en estos días tuve duda de que el hubiese sido quien me salvo en Londres, ahora se había perdido por completo.

No creo que ningún ser en este mundo fuese capaz de imitar o aparentar tener un poco de su belleza. Su piel blanca como marfil; sus cabellos cobrizos hechos de bronce; su perfil hermoso como una estatua griega. Pero sus ojos me seguían desconcertando; primero rojos sangre, después negros cual ébano, y ahora dorados como oro liquido. Y con sus ojos, su mirada continuamente me quería hacer perder la cabeza.

Mis ojos tímidos se encontraron con los de el, y aunque mi cabeza me decía que la bajara, yo no podía. Probablemente y él si fuese un demonio que me había hechizado.

Su mirar ya no mostraba hostilidad, sino una pequeña confusión y después pude ver un poco de insatisfacción en ella. Pero definitivamente ya no había odio, hasta podría decir que sus ojos me querían transmitir un poco de amabilidad, la cual se reforzaba con una sonrisa sutil y franca. Ni siquiera había sorpresa, lo cual significaba que la Sra. Cullen ya había puesto a su familia al tanto de mi existencia. Suspire.

Él inclino la cabeza.

-Buenos días -me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

¿Acaso soñé la escena de la noche del baile? ¿Acaso las pesadillas que atormentaron mi sueño después de su rescate tan solo fueron eso? Porque no había otra explicación ante la cordialidad que me mostraba. A menos claro que fuese un gran cínico.

Pero las reacciones de mi cuerpo y de mi mente eran muy diferentes. Por un lado, mí cerebro me ordenaba indignación; pero ni siquiera mis piernas eran capaces de moverse. Las sentí temblar como pudín desde la primera silaba que su voz encantadora entono.

De repente me sentí como una tonta por no dirigirle palabra alguna. Esperaba una respuesta y probablemente el estaría dudando de mis capacidades mentales sino era capaz de al menos decirle "Buenos días".

E iba a abrir mi boca para decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando sentí un par de fríos brazos que me tomaban por los hombros y el cuello.

-¡Bella! –grito una alegre Alice que con su diminuta forma se colgaba de mi espalda.

-Srita. Alice –le intente responder en medio de mi asfixia. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que alguien tan pequeña tuviese tanta fuerza.

-¡Por dios, Alice, la vas a asfixiar! ¡Suéltala! –grito una aterrada Esme.

Sentí las pequeñas manos opresoras soltarme de mis hombros pero buscaron pronto agarre en mi brazo izquierdo.

-Sabes que no la hubiese asfixiado, mama –dijo con su pequeña vocecita de tenor.

Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia muy por detrás de donde la señora Cullen miraba con reprobación a su hija. Edward Cullen había desaparecido.

Mi corazón hizo un mohín. No me gusto la sensación.

-¡Bella, no sabes que gusto me ha dado el volverte a ver! –repitió mi siempre enérgica compañera.

-Vaya, debo decir que esto no es una sorpresa siendo que esta es la tienda de tu madre –ella rió.

-Ayer volvimos de nuestro viaje. Es curioso que hasta los chicos volvieran al mismo tiempo –comento de pasada viendo a su madre.

Con una sonrisa ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y bien, Bella ¿Cómo estas hoy? –me pregunto con cadencia.

-Bien –conteste un poco sonrojada. Yo solo quería acabar esto y empezar a trabajar; pero no sabía exactamente como lograr aquello con Alice, y probablemente, su hermano aquí.

-Sra. Culllen…

-Esme –me corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Esme yo... yo…

-¿Vienes a quedarte con nosotras? -pregunto emocionada Alice.

Si antes me estaba ahogando con mis palabras ahora me atragante.

-¡Alice! Eso fue muy poco cortes –le volvió a reprender su madre.

--Pero ¿no es así? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero Alice- ¿no te vas a quedar con nosotras? ¿A pasar la tarde?

-Yo… bueno... si. Esa es la idea…

-No te preocupes querida. Podemos discutir eso luego –me aseguro Esme casi como si supiera de antemano a lo que venia. ¿Era tan obvia?

Suspire. Supongo que si lo era.

-Pero yo he venido a ayudarla…

-Oh, y yo también. Vamos a ayudar a mama juntas., y mientras tanto hablamos de cosas de chicas. Créeme que hablar con Rosalie es lo mismo que hablar con una pared. Aunque creo que las paredes han de tener más gracia…

Y así Alice me arrastro por toda la tienda. Yendo y viniendo nos la pasamos desempacado libros y limpiándolos para quitarles el polvo.

Nuestra conversación empezó con ella contándome sobre su viaje y las ropas y cosas que había comprado. Como no soy una gran admiradora de la moda o una conocedora yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. Realmente no importara de lo que hablara, la simple compañía de Alice era revitalizante.

Pero de un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta ella empezó a lanzarme preguntas a mí. Primero eran generales. Como estaba; donde vivía; cuantos eran en mi familia. Pero las preguntas se fueron volviendo más intimas hasta el punto de que me estaba acorralando más y más.

-No me agrada mentir –conteste, valga la redundancia, con sinceridad.

-Se nota ¿Quién más me hubiese dicho el color de su ropa interior favorita?

Me sonroje lo cual casi siempre ocurría.

-Vamos Señorita Alice-gemí entre molesta y nerviosa. No había visto a su hermano de nuevo en horas; pero si el estaba cerca ese tipo de comentarios era lo ultimo que quisiera que el escuchase- ¿He asesinado a alguien y no me di cuenta? ¿O por que me esta interrogando?

Alice rió de nuevo, con esa risa cantarina y limpia, tan propia de ella.

-Primero deja de decirme "Señorita". Segundo…-sus labios pequeños y llenos formaron una sonrisa picara que no alcance a entender- creo que me has atrapado Bella, no puedo contra ti. Supongo que tendré que decir la verdad.

-Oh, claro -realmente si hubiese podido. Ella pudo haber mentido y yo le habría creído. O al menos lo habría intentado.

-La verdad es que estoy en una misión por parte de mi familia.

Primero me sobresalto su respuesta, pero después me desilusiono. Realmente ¿eso era lo mejor con lo que pedí venir?

-Ah, en serio –le seguí el juego- ¿Qué clase de misión?

-De espía.

Escuche un estruendo al otro lado de la tienda, como si hubiesen tirado algo de imprevisto.

-¿Espía? –pregunte por si había escuchado mal.

-Si –aseguro asintiendo con la cabeza- intento saber lo más que se puede de ti.

-¿Y por que tú familia querría saber mas de mi?

Honestamente, no veía como el pequeño invento de Alice podía ser cierto. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿De la aburrida Bella sin metas en la vida ni nada en especial?

-Bueno, no de toda mi familia. Tal vez de una cierta persona…

La mire intrigada.

-¿Persona?

Ella rodo los ojos exaspera, aunque seguía divertida por nuestro pequeño juego.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Quieres que sea tan directa como para decirte que mi hermano secretamente desea tener un idilio contigo?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida e intuí mi rostro subió unos cuantos grados de color. Creo que me hubiese sonrojado de todas formas aun cuando Edward Cullen no se hubiese aparecido en una esquina mirando de forma asesina en nuestra dirección.

Alice se volteo al sentir la mirada y le saco la lengua con diversión. Eso encrespó mas a Edward, y con una gracia y rapidez que nunca había visto se dirigió a la salida de la tienda para perderse en la húmeda calle al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo oscuro del perchero.

En medio de nuestra cháchara no me había dado cuenta de que él también estaba por ahí ayudando a su madre. Mi sonrojo llego hasta mis orejas que ardieron en rojo. ¿Habría escuchado todo? ¿Inclusive de mi ropa…?

No, no podía haberlo hecho. Y aun si hubiera sido así no podría haberle importado. A él. Al misterioso y hermoso Edward Cullen. Mis respuestas debieron haber resultado un parloteo incomodo de fondo para él.

Alice pareció no notar mi incomodidad, o al menos tuvo la cortesía de ignorarla. Ambas seguimos platicando dejando su comentario atrás como una simple broma. No podía ser nada más. Sus preguntas se volvieron menos directas y nos permitimos hacer un paréntesis para hablar un poco de su familia. Aunque ahora sus respuestas eran tan cortas como las mías.

Cuando por fin pareció satisfecha con sus preguntas, casi como si las hubiese tenido programadas, se despidió de mi con un beso en cada mejilla y partió.

-Vaya, ella siempre tiene tanta energía. –comento Esme la Sra. Cullen a mi lado. Ni siquiera la había escuchado venir.

-Si, verdad.

Toda la mañana había estado esperando poder platicar a solas con ella. Pero ahora no sabía como empezar.

-Todavía hay varios libros que me gustaría sacar ¿te puedo esperar a la misma hora mañana?

-¿Cómo supo…?

-A diferencia de lo que mucha gente piensa, tu eres como un libro abierto Bella. Tus sentimientos son fáciles de leer en tu rostro. Entonces ¿si has aceptado?

-Si… aunque mi familia no lo acepte. No esta tan mal pero ahora es una época difícil, y necesitamos el dinero. Quiero ayudar, en todo lo que pueda. Y por eso trabajare muy duro en todo lo que usted me pida… excepto.

-¿Excepto?

-Preferiría no salir a la calle –empecé insegura ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido que mi oferta como trabajadora sonaba tan poco tentativa si ni siquiera podía salir a atender a la clientela?- ahora que lo pienso, entendería completamente si se quiere retractar ahora y no darme el trabajo. Además sus hijos también parecen muy dispuestos a ayudarle..

-¿mis hijos?

-Si, su hija y su hijo. Él no salió mucho pero si lo vi.

Desde la aquella noche en que le confesé mis problemas en la casa, no había vuelto a ver a Esme fruncir el ceño de esa forma.

-Bella, soy una mujer de palabra. No me retractare –y suavizando su rostro añadió- no te preocupes por nada, entiendo tu situación. Solo haz lo que puedas.

-Eso me parece tan injusto. Usted es tan buena, y sus hijos tal vez…

-A Alice solo le gusta la compañía y Edward solo estaba de paso por aquí. Vino simplemente a recoger un libro que quería leer. Lamento si se comporto algo grosero contigo, por no hablar para nada. Pero el suele ser un chico tan callado.

-No hay problema.

-Sabes, últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados- me hirió el tinte triste de su voz.

-Es como si estuviésemos a punto de separarnos y cada quien esta por su lado. Por eso es bueno saber que alguien va a estar contigo cada día.

Sentí algo calido al escucharla pronunciar esas palabras como si me estuviese aceptando en su familia. Como si ya lo fuese. Sus ojos tristes parecían querer derramar lagrimas, pero nunca llegaban a ello. Mientras yo obligaba a los míos a contenerlas.

-No sabes lo importante que es tu ayuda para mí. Realmente me alegra haberte conocido. No sabes la fortuna que ha sido.

Su voz estaba quebrada en sentimiento. Y en un movimiento tan sutil y propio de ella, saco de debajo de una repisa un libro envuelto en un pañuelo de encaje, con una bolsita marrón sobre él.

-Ábrelo. Es un regalo en conmemoración a que has aceptado mi propuesta y en la bolsa podrás encontrar tu primer salario.

-Pero ¡Como? No, Esme; no puedo aceptarlo es….quiero decir, ni siquiera he empezado a trabajar bien hemos fijado el salario ni nada.

-Ella apretó m imano encorajinándome.

-Yo soy la jefa ¿no? Y se ver a una trabajadora responsable

Destapeconlentitudellibro.Enlaportadapudeleerenletrasdoradas"Cumbres borrascosas".

-Gracias –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Lo único que había por decir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El siguiente día fue más o menos igual. La señora Cullen se la paso detrás del escritorio haciendo algunos balances. Alice me estuvo siguiendo de arriba para abajo haciéndome preguntas. Edward no fue aquel día.

Me molestaba el hecho de que eso me pareciese tan significante. De que el fuese tan significante. Pero por otro lado no ponía mucha fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

La compañía de Alice y de su madre me era verdaderamente grata. En tan poco tiempo la amistad de aquellas dos mujeres se había vuelto una de las más allegadas en mi vida. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo sintiese que había un gran secreto del cual me excluían.

No importaba; o al menos intentaba que no me molestará, porque entendía que cada quien tenia sus secretos.

Pero aun a pesar de disfrutar de la compañía de ellas, todo ese día no pude dejar de desear que en algún momento Edward Cullen apareciese y por fin poder aclarar las cosas con él y terminar con esta confusión que poco apoco me mataba.

En verdad, no podía ser sano pensar tanto en un hombre el cual te ignoraba.

Mi suerte empeoro aquel día cuando a tía charlotte le dio por conjeturar algunas cosas sobre mis ausencias.

-¡De donde has conseguido el dinero para mas comida? –pregunto tía Charlotte.

Anna estaba afuera alimentando a las gallinas del corral, y mí abuela estaba dormida en su habitación.

Así que éramos solo tía Charlotte y yo en la cocina.

-Creí que no le importaba de donde viniese la comida en tanto hubiese-conteste con osadía. ¿Desde cuando era osada?

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a seguir pelando las patatas pero tía Charlotte no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

-Dime de donde has sacado el dinero mocosa –me amenazo tomándome del cabellos y jalándome hacia atrás. Intente desajustar su agarre con la pelea quedaban mis cortas uñas, pero no lograba gran esfuerzo.

Pensé en gritar, pero ¡quien podría ayudarme? Y más sin embargo no podía revelarle el secreto a tía Charlotte. Sabía que su ambición era tan grande como su falta de sentido de responsabilidad. Y terminaría malgastando el poco dinero que la señora Cullen me daba.

En mi vergüenza a duras penas le pedí lo justo para cubrir las compras. Ella lo terminaría malgastando todo.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No! –saque toda la fuerza y determinación que tenia para encararme.

-Bien-soltó mi pelo enojada.

Masaje mi adolorida cabeza mientras escuchaba sus pasos irse.

-Sabes el otro día madre me comento algo muy curioso de ti. Algo acerca de libros.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Había dejado el libro que Esme me regalo en la otra habitación

¿Es que nunca aprendería?

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y cogí con violencia el ejemplar de las manos de tía Charlotte. Enfurecida ante mi proceder tomo mi rostro y con las manos todavía aprisionadas en una de las suyas me inclino ante la chimenea para quemarme la parte trasera de la oreja contra el marco de hierro.

Chille pero no solté el libro.

-¿Dame el dinero que has robado!

-¡Yo no lo robe!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Claro que no! ¡He trabajado para conseguirlo!

La sorpresa la posesiono, y aproveche el momento para escabullirme y alejar mi libro de sus manos.

-¿Trabajado? ¿Dónde?

Por un momento tuve deseos de tildarla de loca, pero ahora que ya había hablado no se detendría hasta no saber lo que quería. Y se que seria capaz de utilizar todos los medios a su alcance.

Así que por los siguientes quince minutos no tuve mas remedio que contarle lo que había acontecido a los últimos días.

Cuando termine mi relato charlotte se encontró bastante seria y sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Así que eso has estado haciendo los últimos días –una sonrisa envolvió sus labios. Un sentimiento sobrecogedor se instalo en la base de mi estomago- quiero el 70 de lo que ganes.

-¡Espera! Con lo que sobre casi ni alcanzara para los víveres.

-Escucha niña. Esto no es negociable. Y créeme que es el mejor trato que obtendrás de mi parte. Estoy inclusive dispuesta a mentir frente a mi madre si fuese necesario.

Lo sopese por un segundo. Realmente no tenía ninguna opción. Sino lo hacía Charlotte me terminaría delatando sin importarle que este trabajo significaba un beneficio para ella

Así que termine aceptando lo que desde el principio sabia era inevitable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa mañana llegue refunfuñando. Hacia apenas pocos días había recibido mi propio sueldo y lo había acabado casi todo en un solo día. Maldita fuera mi falta de fuerza de voluntad.

Ahora le tendría que dar la misma cantidad a Tía Charlotte. Dejando para las necesidades de la casa casi sin nada. Deseaba, que por un solo segundo esa mujer dejara de pensar en si misma.

Se suponía que ir a la tienda me tranquilizaba; pero el pensar en la frialdad de Edward Cullen no hacía más que enfurecerme más.

Él sabía que yo conocía su secreto o parte de el. Y mas sin embargo desde aquel día no había vuelto a ir a la tienda. ¿No tenía deseos de saber si yo lo recordaba? ¿Si yo podía contar algo acerca de lo sucedido? ¿Su madre no lo había puesto al tanto ya de eso?

O simplemente no le importaba. De seguro esa era la respuesta. No había razón ni de preocuparse ni de molestarse por una insignificante persona como yo. Alguien como él. Algo como él.

La duda me volvió a hacer un escozor en el corazón. ¿Quien era Edward Cullen? Hijo modelo, nuevo vecino de Forks, hermano de cuatro… ¿ajusticiador nocturno?

¿Qué era Edward?

La tienda como siempre estaba oscura, un hecho que le hice notar a un tiempo atrás Esme. Ella me prometió que tan pronto la tienda se inaugurase dejaría filtrar la luz dentro. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que supuse que ella debería estar adentro.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Ya llegue!

Coloque mi bolso y mi abrigo en el sofá mas cercano y después me incline sobre la chimenea para avivar el pálido fuego, y recoger unos cuantos libros tirados.

-Bueno días –me contesto una voz con calma.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al instante y sentí mi estomago vaciarse y al mismo tiempo llenarse de algo que se movía dentro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me voltee lentamente.

Y ahí estaba Edward Cullen a penas si iluminado por la luz de la chimenea. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación. Y su sonrisa como la otra vez mostraba amabilidad.

De nuevo sentí que le debía contestar algo. Pero mi cuerpo repentinamente lánguido no me contesto y termine dejando caer los libros que tenía.

Maldiciendo mi torpeza me volví a colocar de cuclillas para cogerlos, pero en ese momento una blanca mano apareció para ayudarme.

En ese momento estaba levantando un libro cuando la mano toco la mía para ayudarme y nuestras pieles se encontraron. Y la solté con rapidez, creando otro estruendo al dejar caer el libro. No era por el hecho de que su mano estuviese tan fría que parecía haberla colocado en la nieve, sino que era por la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió desde la yema de mis dedos hasta extenderse por cada rincón de mi entumecido cuerpo.

-Lo siento –le oí decir con cortesía y cuando se enderezo con el resto de los libros en la mano. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-No hay problema -¿Por qué mi voz sonaba tan seca y lejana?

-En verdad lamento haberla asustado –dijo alejándose ligeramente un poco más de mí- Mi madre no podrá venir el día de hoy así que me pidió abrir la tienda y estar para usted en lo que se necesité.

Me miraba con aprehensión, como si buscara algo dentro de mí. Pero por el punto de frustración en su rostro, parecía no encontrarlo. Su boca se abrió y cerro como dudando. Pero al final hablo.

-Lamento que en nuestras últimos encuentros yo haya sido tan descortés.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo un segundo o dos antes de reanudar a un ritmo rápido y fuera de lo normal.

Estaba sola con él. Lo que había deseado desde que acepte este trabajo. La verdadera razón por la que lo hice.

Pero ahora no sabia como sentirme.

En alguna parte de mi cerebro, sabia que si mis su pociones eran ciertas acerca de él, entonces debería estar aterrorizada de estar a solas con el asesino de tres hombres. Pero no lo estaba.

De hecho eso era lo último que me importaba. Lo único podía pensar era en como el me estaba mirando en ese momento.

Aunque tenía una cierta curiosidad. ¿Por fin aceptaría lo de Londres? Sus disculpas podían interpretarse de muchas formas.

Carraspeo viéndose sobrecogido por mi silencio.

-Me parece que no nos hemos presentado como es debido en todo este tiempo; Aunque creo que para este momento ya nos conocemos nuestros nombres –me sonrió de forma arrebatadora. Debería ser un crimen ser tan hermoso-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen; creo que nos vimos en la fiesta de la Sra. Yorkie.

¿La fiesta de la Sra. Yorkie? ¿Era ese del único lugar que me recordaba? Sabía que mis mejillas se debían de estar empezando a poner coloradas; aunque no eran por la vergüenza. Eran de ira.

Pero ya sabía de antemano que el me lo negaría.

-Esta bien si no me recuerdas, probablemente tan solo fue un momento, yo no estaba muy bien dispuesto en ese instante y no se si a mas de uno le dio la impresión de que me encontraba molesto. Si en algún momento le he ofendido le ruego que me disculpe, Srita. Bella.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre? –pregunte sin que mi cerebro pudiese encontrar algo mas listo que decir.

-Srita. Bella, usted lleva ayudando a mi madre desde hacia días. Su nombre ha sido gratamente hecho del conocimiento de mi familia. Además debo decirle que su nombre era altamente popular en Forks al ser nombrado antes de su llegada aquí.

-No, no me refiero a ahora. Me refiero a la fiesta.

Por un segundo pude ver un leve rastro de comprensión en su rostro, pero al siguiente su cara se torno dura e inescrutable.

-¿Perdón?

-En la fiesta usted me dijo "Buenas noches Srita. Bella" ¿Cómo supo el llamarme de esa forma cuando mi nombre es Isabella?

Quería atraparlo en su mentira. Quería que reconociera nuestro encuentro. Quería que me dijera porque.

-¿Prefiere que la llame Isabella?

-No, me gusta Bella. Es solo que mi padre habla mucho a mis espaldas, y nadie en el pueblo me llama así. Especialmente alguien que no conozco. Es creo… anormal que un hombre le llame a una mujer por un sobrenombre si no se conocen.

La frente de Edward se encrespó y sus labios se volvieron una fina línea, pero no parecía enojado conmigo, sino más con él mismo. Y aun así se seguía viendo tan hermoso.

-Lo lamento, no conozco bien las costumbres de este pueblo. Pero, mi hermana la llamo así y me dio la impresión que ese era su nombre verdadero.

"Mentiroso" él sabía mi nombre de antemano.

-Pero su hermana nunca le dijo mi nombre.

-Claro que si, usted se lo dio y ella nos presento.

-No hubo tiempo de que comunicaran palabra alguna –le espete terca- ¿Cómo le dijo mi nombre? ¿Con la mente?

En una fracción de segundo pude ver los ojos de Edward abrirse de para en par y su cuerpo tensarse, pero tal y como la otra vez recobro la compostura.

-Srita. Swan usted esta siendo ridícula. No me atreveré a debatir tales asuntos con una dama; además parece que mi platica la ha perturbado. Lo mejor será que la deje hacer sus asuntos.

-No juegue conmigo Sr. Cullen. Yo se que usted y yo nos hemos conocido antes. En Londres. Para ser precisa –insistí como una tonta.

-Londres es una ciudad grande –contesto con obviedad.

Sabia que sus argumentos eran mas validos; sin contar con que lógicos. Pero después de haber llegado a tanto no iba a desistir.

-Usted sabe las circunstancias tan inusuales en las que nos hemos conocido.

Demasiado inusuales. Los suficiente como para que yo no hubiese podido olvidar. El perfil de su cara, el color de su pelo, la palidez de su piel. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca podría.

-En verdad lo lamento. Pero honestamente no la recuerdo –me dijo cortante. Sus ojos penetrantes hacían un refuerzo a sus duras palabras. Sacudí mi cabeza y me voltee, para no ser absorbida por la fuerza de esos ojos topacio.

No solo era el hecho de que lo negase, sino que también de que mentía. Me estaba llevando al borde de mi paciencia. Y eso que era una persona bastante tolerante.

-Pues bien, fue mi equivocación –dije molesta.

-En verdad… -quiso remediar sus palabras ahora que me había visto explotar ligeramente. Pero ya no iba a ceder.

Iba a negar lo que sucedió en Londres. Pues que bien, porque dos podían jugar ese mismo juego.

-En verdad, tiene razón, nunca nos hemos visto –mi voz decía eso con tal falsedad que inclusive él se molesto.

-Hablo en serio, Srita. Swan.

-Y yo también. Buen día Sr. Cullen –me di media vuelta y me perdí entre las estanterías

Si el mentía, yo también podía. Si quería evitar mi presencia pues que lo hiciera. Pero que recordara la platica de hoy. Que supiera que yo lo recordaba. Y que de ahora en adelante cada una de mis negaciones era una mentira. O algún intento patético de ella.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron bastante calladas. Era como un juego en el que intentábamos ver quien podía hacer menos ruido antes que el otro. Ninguno de los dos dándonos tregua. Callados como ratones, incluso controlando nuestra reaspiraciones.

Me la pase catalogando los libros y colocándolos por categorías. Tenia pensado hacer llevar un control de fichas bibliografiítas. LA Sra. Cullen al parecer tenía la nada despreciable cantidad de dos mil y tantos libros. Y eso que me dijo que este era el primer cargamento. Continué en mi tarea, intentando ocupar el mínimo de espacio en Edward Cullen aun cuando seguía ahí, física y mentalmente. Hasta que por fin llego mi hora de salida; si me tardaba más irremediablemente mi abuela comenzaría a sospechar de mis ausencias.

Estaba en recogiendo mi bolso y colocándome el calido abrigo encima cuando oí el dulce tono de la voz de Edward de nuevo.

-Lo siento –se disculpo, pero en su rostro no había el menor atisbo de ningún sentimiento- He sido muy descortés con usted; pero, estaba diciendo la verdad. –continuo dándole cuerda a nuestra pelea.

-Y yo también –mentí patéticamente.

-No es verdad. Usted no cree sus palabras.

-No hay manera de que usted lo sepa.

-Es verdad –me concedió sonando sincero y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

Lo mire más de cerca. No debí haberlo hecho, pues sus ojos me volvieron a atrapar.

-Pero Alice me dijo que era una mala mentirosa. Y estoy confiando y temiendo en ello.

Esperaba que la ira de mi fría mirada lo atemorizase, pero al contrario esto pareció divertirle. Y me hacía desear tener algo que golpear.

Cuanto me odiaba por dejarlo tener tanto efecto en mi.

-Y si fuese así ¿Qué? Yo puedo creer y decir lo que quiera. ¿A usted que le importa?

-Tiene razón –murmuro desafiante- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-En cierta forma me ha atrapado. Deliberadamente quise estar a solas con usted el día de hoy.

Sus palabras me volvieron a golpear con fuerza, pero contuve el impacto dentro de mí. Aunque no tuve éxito con la curiosidad.

-¿Y que quería hablar conmigo?

-¿Cómo debería empezar? Usted es –empezó, buscando de nuevo las palabras- …diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si. Usted me es bastante difícil de entender –sus labios estaban contraídos en una fina línea que denotaba concentración- me es difícil leerla.

-Curioso –comente intentando sosegarme- Mi Tía y su madre dicen que soy fácil de leer.

-No para mí.

-Lamento si eso le molesta. No siempre se puede obtener lo que se busca.

Frustrado paso una mano por su cabello.

-Vaya, usted en verdad es una mujer muy volátil.

-Solo con algunas personas. ¿Qué es lo que desea comprender de mí?

-Todo –musito debajo de su aliento, tan bajo que en verdad no estoy segura de haberle escuchado.

-Podría empezar con algo específico.

-Muy bien, quería comprender porque esta tan apegada a mi madre y mi hermana.

Su pregunta me desconcertó. No me podía imaginar la razón detrás de ella. Y menos con su cara serena y expectativa. Una pregunta de ese tipo llevaría a cualquiera a pensar en celos o en preocupación. Pero sin embargo solo había curiosidad.

-¿Le molesta?

-Realmente no, eso parece hacerlas muy feliz. Pero eso no significa que es lo mejor para usted.

-¿Por qué no seria lo mejor?

-Porque… nosotros somos peligrosos. No puedo explicarle porque, pero hay cosas de mi familia. Cosas que usted se beneficiaria en estar alejada.

Sinceramente, si el quería pasar desapercibido y hacer que me olvidase del incidente de Londres, pues no se estaba yendo por muy buen camino, al levantar ese tipo de sospechas.

-Pero no quiero.

Sabía que estaba siendo testaruda, y que estábamos jugando a un juego de yo se que tu sabes. Sin embargo, no lograba dejar de tomarme con seriedad esto.

-Hasta cierto punto soy una adulta., y hay decisiones en vida que yo tomare por mi cuenta. Me gusta mucho la compañía de su madre y su hermana. Las aprecio por como son. Y en cierta forma siento que ellas me han aceptado en algún nivel dentro de su vida. Y sinceramente no entiendo su advertencia; pero lamento si esto ha causado disconformidad en usted –dije de forma templada y calmada; para hacerle ver la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-No es eso, Bella –suspiro, y yo me estremecí al escucharle decir mi nombre de esa forma inconciente- si fueses lista te alejarías de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo decir. Eso seria como…

-¿Traicionar a tu familia? Pues bien, tu madre me ha ayudado mucho y tampoco la traicionare. Me quedare aquí, trabajando hasta saldar mi deuda.

Edward volvió a suspirar, un aroma dulzon llego a mi nariz cuando lo hizo.

-No creas que te he dicho esto porque me desagrades o algo así.

-Por supuesto que no –le espete fría.

Una sonrisa torcida se empezó a extender, al parecer divertido por mi furia.

-Simplemente que al parecer me vas a dar un poco mas de problemas en mi humilde intento de protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de que?

-Eso, ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir. Entre menos sepas es mejor para tí –dijo acercándose más a mi rostro y soltándome mas de su aturdidor aliento. Ambos estábamos paralizados, yo creía estar hiperventilando, pero él al contrario se mantenía tan quieto que me hacía dudar que respirase.

-Como gustes. Lo terminare descubriendo por mi parte.

Sus labios se fruncieron disgustados.

-Preferiría que no.

-No tengo intención de hacerle mal a tu familia.

-Te creo –suspiro- ese es el problema. Yo te creo, mi familia te cree. Esa parece ser tu mayor desgracia.

-No te entiendo.

-Cuento con ello.

En ese momento las campanas de la iglesia retronaron por la plaza del pequeño pueblo. Haciendo ecos infinitos entre las callejuelas desiertas a esas horas de la tarde.

-¡Son las seis!

-Ya te tienes que ir. –aseguro calmado.

-Si, entonces… -ambos nos quedamos como tontos el uno frente al otro entre el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué es lo que había significado todo esto? Este repentino cambio de personalidad, esta repentina actitud serena y confiada de parte de él.

No lo podía entender a ciencia cierta. Pero algo en su forma de actuar me hizo pensar que el me estaba dando cierta libertad para entrar en su vida.

Y todo eso e un plazo de cuatro horas. Que chico tan voluble.

-¿Vendrá mañana Srita. Swan? –pregunto con una mezcla de expectación y desilusión.

-Claro que sí –le asegure altiva- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Déjeme de llamar Srita. Swan. Dígame, Bella.

-Bien, Bella. Entonces usted dígame Edward. La esperare mañana.

Diablos. Podía contar con ello. Pensé mientras me alejaba de él entre las frías calles de Forks. Sin embargo mi mente seguía junto con él y su sonrisa de despedida.

Todos estos cambios de ánimo y decisiones apresuradas. ¿Qué significaban? ¿Para mí? ¿Para él? ¿Para los Cullen?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien otro capitulo que finaliza.**

**En verdad deseaba hacerlo corto, pero una cosa me llevo a la otra. Primero lo pierdo el archivo después tengo que volverlo a sacar y al final termino haciéndolo el doble de largo. Vaya.**

**Pero en fin. Comentando un poco sobre el capitulo de esta entrega, se habrán dado cuenta de que hay una cierta rapidez entre la relación de Bella y Edward. Realmente no estoy siguiendo al pie de la letra todos los acontecimientos de Twilight; y más siendo que desde el principio sucedió aquel encuentro entre este par. Así que en cierta forma ambos están en un nivel de relación como el que tenían después de que la furgoneta casi atropellaba a Bella.**

**Así que se pueden esperar una interacción entre ambos más intensa. Y también con la familia de él, porque todos están concientes de lo que sucedió en Londres. Si algo no quedo claro del capitulo o si desean hacer alguna observación, no duden en darle clic al botoncito de review y expresármela.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Acuerdos"**

**Bella parece no estar consciente de su propia despistadas, sino hasta que se entera de las buenas nuevas de Forks. Lauren se va a casar, y su fiesta de compromiso es el evento mas comentado en Forks.**

**Un evento al cual esta prácticamente obligada a ir. Y en el cual ella teme que la que pudiese terminar comprometida es ella misma.**

**Ahora debe escapar de cuatro invitaciones a bailar con futuros candidatos de esposo. Aunque tal vez no popuela contra una quinta, y menos si esta viene de Edward Cullen.**

**Bien chicos, si el siguiente capitulo sale en menos de quince paginas entonces espérenme para la semana que viene. De lo contrario nos veremos dentro de dos semanas. De nuevo sorry por el super retraso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Ya llegue con otra actualización.**

**Se que para este capi prometi baile, pero como veran, estoy actualizando por espacio de una semana, así que los capis se haran mas cortos, y por lo menos este lo dividire en tres. Los siguientes probablemente tambien, pero depenrán de la extensión del mismo. Y este a resultado muy largo. Pero a decir verdad, no pensaba poner esta escenao al menos no ahcerla tan larga, pero me termine llendo por las ramas y una cosa me llevo a la otra hasta que la termine. **

**En fin, eso es demasiado rollo. Antes de presentar e capitulo me gustaria enviarle mis agradecimientos a:**

**  
The little Cullen, Edith, Kathie Bouldelaire, mary-loki, Annie858, RociRadcliffe, Fefaah, Hime-chan n n y a mi amiga Renaissance Lady-K**

**por escribirme, en serio, ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante n.n**

**Y ya sin más que agregar, les dejo el resto del capitulo.**

**Ocaso eterno**

**Capitulo 6**

**Parte I**

**"Acuerdos"**

El día amaneció igual de nublado que cualquier otro. Pero repentinamente había algo nuevo. Aun, era la misma emoción que me embargaba desde hacia dos días, cuando Edward se convirtió en mi jefe suplente, con Esme en medio de unos días de descanso por un breve catarro. A pesar de su advertencia, Edward seguía yendo todos los días y hacia mis tardes resplandecer.

Usualmente hablamos de nuestros gustos literarios. O mejor dicho yo hablaba, y él escuchaba interesado. O al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero sinceramente no había ninguna posibilidad e que el estuviese interesado en escuchar las tonterías que yo decía.

Encontrábamos algún buen titulo entre las cajas interminables y hablábamos un poco sobre el contenido. Edward era un joven culto, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mantuviese reservado y prefiriese hacer de oyente. Pero también había ocasiones en que parecía disfrutar llevarme la contraria y criticaba a algún personaje. Como lo hizo con Romeo en una ocasión. Esa fue una buena pelea. Y aun así todo seguí siendo divertido. Como nunca antes en mi vida.

Lastima que todo acabaría pronto. Casi todos los libros estaban catalogados en sus estantes y bajo el control bibliográfico que les había impuesto.

Me levante y estire para desperezarme. Al mal tiempo buena cara. Sol me quedaba disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenia.

Cuando mire por la ventana, tal vez lo que pensé pudo haber sido lo "nuevo" eran los cinco centímetros de nieve en la entrada. Pero dudaba que mi actitud tan renovada tuviese que ver algo con el clima. Era algo diferente.

Algo que me hacía sentir ligera y feliz. Una sensación de paz y ansiedad contradictoria me llenaba. Y estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con visitar la librería de los Cullen. Esta bien, si no me quería hacer tonta tenía que admitir que todo tenía que ver con visitar a uno de los Cullen. Específicamente a Edward Cullen.

Su actitud me desconcertaba tanto como su pasado. Y miles de preguntas acerca de él rondaban mi cabeza ocupando horas de sueño e incontables minutos de mi día.

Primero me ignoraba y me trataba como si tuviese lepra. Después me desconocía y al final me advertía de peligros ocultos y me prometía protegerme.

Pero eso no me afectaba tanto como la duda que me provocaba el no saber quien era realmente él. Y que es lo que hacia a su familia tan peligrosa.

¿Problemas con la Ley? ¿Con otros familiares? ¿Aquí en América? ¿O allá en Europa? Siendo la hija de un sheriff cuando se hablaba de peligro, lo primero que se me venia a la mente era algo contra la ley. Pero mi intuición ahora me decía que los problemas de los Cullen muy poco tenían que ver con eso. Que tenía mas que ver con los hábitos de vengador nocturno de Edward…

Las imágenes de aquella sangrienta noche volvieron a llegar a mi mente. Todavía perturbando mi corazón pero no menguando mi deseo de volverlo a ver a él otra vez. Y aun así sabia que la mejor pregunta que hacer sobre Edward Cullen era ¿Qué era?

Me seguí repitiendo a mi misma que cualquier persona cuerda ya se habría alejado de él y de su misteriosa familia. Pero la atracción que ejercía sobre mi era irrefutable. La necesidad de saber.

Edward me obsesionaba. Sabia que estaba mal, demonios que si

Tuve que apartar a Edward de mis pensamientos por unas horas. Mi preocupación por ella fue lo que me saco de mi pequeño desvarió feliz sobre aquel enigmático hombre.

Anna estaba en su cama débil como nunca la había visto antes. Sus ojos llenos de arrugas que par mi significaba sabiduría, se mantenían cerrados. Y su cara, de nacimiento oscura, por primera vez se veía casi tan pálida como la mía; muestra de que cedía y cedía hacia el cansancio.

La mojada que se dio en la colada anterior solo trajo de vuelta un problema que ella ya tenia de mucho atrás.

-Te vas a poner bien –le prometí insegura. Que sabia yo de enfermedades y medicina.

Pero ella negó con su cabeza, moviendo sus grises cabellos con ella, y probablemente adivinando mi pensamiento.

-Cuando llega el momento no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

-No, nana. Tu momento no ha llegado. Si tomas cama y dejas las preocupaciones de lado estoy segura que te repondrás pronto. De ahora en adelante tomare todos los quehaceres. Y estoy segura que con el dinero que consigo de la librería seré capaz de traerte un buen medico. Tal vez el Dr. Cullen...

Ella me detuvo apretando su mano débilmente contra la mía.

-No esta bien que desperdicie su tiempo y dinero en mi, Señorita. Mejor debería de intentar velar por usted misma.

-No hay nada que velar.

-Claro que lo hay. Señorita, cada día que pasa su tiempo se va acortando mas y mas. Y si quiere evitar que su familia la case con un desconocido, debe elegir.

Si, ese debería de ser mi mayor preocupación. Elegir un buen esposo.

-La condena es la misma. No importa a quien elija –le dije apagada.

-No, Señorita. Esto no tiene que ver nada con matrimonio. Tiene que ver con usted. Y con lo que hará de su vida.

-¿De mi vida? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer con ella?

-Creo que usted ya ha tomado la decisión. O al menos ya esta siguiendo el sendero de esa decisión. Pero falta mas resolución para terminar de recorrerlo.

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

-Si no es capaz de entender algo que le es dado entonces debe de tratar de ser capaz de comprender aquello por si misma. Nunca antes la había visto tan resuelta en algo en concreto. No importa lo que sea en tanto siga con ello.

-Nana...

-Solo... sigue con ello... –balbuceo adormecida- solo... así serás capaz de defenderte.

-Sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres con el camino...

-es simplemente... un ideal... un deseo... o una persona... solo debes seguirlo hasta el final.

Lo medite por unos segundos. Para cuando creí encontrar una respuesta Anna ya estaba dormida. Retire la bandeja y la taza de te que le traje y me dispuse a continuar con el día.

Mis emociones eran últimamente errantes y divergentes. Ana todavía me seguía preocupando pero en algún borde de mi cabeza, el recuerdo fresco de Edward seguía palpitándome y dándome ánimos a seguir. Y en alguna parte de ese mismo borde las palabras de Anna se conectaban, sin que llegase a entender por completo lo que me decían. Era como cuando se tenia en la punta de la lengua una palabra que se quería recordar, pero que se escurría continuamente.

Estaba de tan buen humor, que no me importo tener que volver a pulir toda la cristalería y platería; ni el limpiar los pisos; ni el limpiar la nieve de la entrada; ni el sacudir el polvo viejo de la casa.

Estar de buen humor y el trabajo hacían una buena combinación. Acabe mas pronto de lo que me propuse. Y Salí de mi casa sin importarme las miradas de advertencia de parte de mi tía, ni las sospechosas de parte de mi abuela. Esperaba que tía Charlotte hubiese salido con alguna buena excusa par mis ausencias. Lo de la comida ya no era tan creíble. Desde aquel incidente con los libros, mi abuela parecía mantener una ley del hielo contra mi. Como si yo hubiese sido la que quemo cosas precisadas de su propiedad. Ridículo.

Corrí rápido hacia los establos y ensille a Red para dirigirnos al camino lo mas pronto que el pudo.

Y fue a media milla que pude notarlo. Estaba parado al lado del camino y parecía esperar algo.

Sin embargo no fue en eso en lo primero que repare. Sino que fue su cabello despeinado y cobrizo. Y la forma que combinaba tan extrañamente bien con sus ropas siempre formales y de señor respetable. Tan magnánimo como se veía me daba la sensación de estar frente a algún tipo de príncipe. Y más viéndolo sobre un hermoso caballo blanco. Le combinaba bastante bien. Ambos parecían de la realeza.

Si, justamente como en los cuentos. Como el príncipe sobre su corcel blanco.

-Edward –le llame y al instante desee haber podido esconder mi sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Srita. Bella ¿Podría acompañarla al pueblo el día de hoy?

¿Realmente había una forma de que me negara? Su ceño fruncido me desconcertaba, pero su mirada todavía me atraía demasiado. Aturdida voltee la mirada antes de que me cayera de mi caballo.

-Claro –le conteste con timidez. El asintió y echo a andar a mi lado.

Nos mantuvimos caminando por aquel sendero blanco, en total silencio. Pero lo mas desesperante era ver su semblante y encontrar unas arrugas de molestia o enojo en su rostro. Al cabo de un tiempo inclusive a su caballo le desespero la lentitud de Red.

Me sentí insegura como el primer día. ¿Acaso estaría molesto conmigo? Era demasiado cobarde como para preguntar, así que solo agache la cabeza, sin estar completamente segura del porque estar apenada.

Repentinamente se paro en seco, y su mirada se aguzo mas al camino frente a nosotros.

Con curiosidad la seguí y lo que vi me dejo helada.

El carruaje del Sr. Rogers se dirigía posiblemente a mi casa. Y nosotros dos estábamos en el camino.

Con o sin Edward no quería pensar que pasaría si ese hombre me pedía matrimonio ahí mismo, alentado probablemente por las instigaciones de mi abuela.

Me vería terriblemente obligada a aceptar, al igual que la propuesta de cualquier otro de mis pretendientes.

-Oh, Dios. Edward, escóndete.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto desafiante, todavía con la vista a la frontera.

Mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Bueno, si quieres quedarte aquí en medio de la nada. Bien por ti. Pero yo me voy –le asegure, al tiempo que me bajaba de Red y lo dirigía a la arbolada adjunta.

Suspirando Edward también me imito y nos escondimos entre los árboles del bosque.

-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿por que nos escondemos? –Pregunto cuando el sonido del carruaje del sr. Rogers se escucho mas lejano- ¿Es que acaso no querías ver a aquel hombre?

Su ultima pregunta me sorprendió. No por la obviedad del hecho en si, sino por la forma en que me la dijo. Pareció tener un gran problema diciendo aquellas palabras, y las termino escupiendo. Como si supiera de antemano que no deseaba un encuentro con ese hombre, y que al contrario él si lo deseaba conmigo.

-Claro que no

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –me volvió a interrogar, sinceramente sorprendido. No supe porque pero eso me molesto.

-Porque... no me agrada –fue lo más sincero que pude sacar.

-¿Y eso es por que...? –insistió.

Ya era suficiente. Si quería la verdad, pues la tendría; yo no era como él. No se me daba bien darle rodeos a las cosas.

-Bien, pues porque me da miedo que probablemente me vaya a pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

El rostro de Edward se convirtió en una piedra, fría e inescrutable.

-¿Y eso no te emociona? –pregunto al fin.

-¿¿Con un tipo como él??

-Entiendo –asintió con su cabeza- ¿y que hay de uno mas joven? En el pueblo se dice que usted es la chica con mayor plenitud de posibilidades de matrimonio en la historia de Forks.

Le mire con odio, y otra vez el iracundo poder de mis ojos pareció causarle gracia. Primero estaba molesto con el demonio, y ahora se divertía a mis costillas. Este chico era demasiado para mi.

-En el pueblo se dice muchas cosas, si mal no recuerdo, también sobre su familia. Y en muchos casos equivocadas –le recordé.

-Si –acepto pasando una mano por su cabello perfecto- pero hablando en serio. Como dice las cosas pareciera que no le emociona para nada la perspectiva de casarse.

-"Es un honor que nunca he soñado" –le asegure, citando una frase de Julieta.

El rostro de Edward se volvió de nuevo blanco y sin previo aviso soltó a reír, sacudiendo su alta figura.

-Shhh –le pedí silencio- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

-Julieta –me sorprendió que también haya echo la conexión- Un ejemplo bastante curioso para alguien que no desea casarse.

-¿Eso es lo que le da risa?

-No, es el pensamiento de una mujer que no quiere casarse.

-Bueno, creo que eso va de la mano, con el pensamiento de un hombre que lanza advertencias a diestra y siniestra, pero es incapaz de dar una respuesta concreta –le espete sonrojada de la ira. Solo deseaba no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo. Eso en verdad sería maravilloso.

-Humm tiene su genio ¿verdad, señorita? –seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan suya y arrebatadora. Quite de mi mente toda la aturdidez y me aferre a mi furia.

-No me diga lo que tengo.

Le zanje y tome a mi caballo hasta que los pinos y los encinos me dejaron de rodear, y de nuevo el camino blanco se extendió frente a mi. Intente subir un pie en la silla de montar de mi caballo, pero la nieve resbaladiza me hizo una mala pasada a mi oto pie. Y casi caigo en el suelo con un pie todavía atorada en la tramposa silla.

Unas mano helada me sostuvo de la cintura mientras que la otra liberaba mi pie.

-Gracias –dije sonrojada. Sabia que mi sonrojo no tenia totalmente que ver con mi vergüenza, y que también se debía en gran parte a estar siendo agarrada por él.

-Ni lo mencione.

Con su ayuda pude sentarme finalmente sobre mi caballo. Voltee para ver el progreso de mi acompañante. Y casi me noquea la destreza felina que tuvo para subirse en su corcel.

Eche a andar a Red antes de que el terminase de asegurar su silla. No había caminado ni medio metro cuando su precioso corcel me dio alcance.

-Lo lamento he sido descortés –se disculpo.

-Si, lo ha sido.

-Pero le prometo que me portare bien. Déjeme acompañarla.

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos limitamos a andar en silencio. Esperando que algunos de mis niveles de furia se fuesen mitigando.

Me hubiese encontrado preguntarle que mosca le pico aquel día, pero de haberlo hecho tendría que preguntarle también por todo el resto de los días que nos hemos conocido.

-Es hermosa, ¿no? La nieve –dijo de pasada. Sabía que quería iniciar un tema.

-Claro, a su manera. Cuando cae. Solo cuando cae. –murmure.

-No le gusta la nieve.

-Ni la lluvia.

-¿Y eso?

-Cuando hace mucha humedad mi cabello se pone todo húmedo y esponjoso. Además normalmente suelo ser muy torpe.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –me pregunto apretando sus labios en una forzada línea. Muestra de que reprimía la risa.

-¿No se dio cuenta de la pequeña presentación de hace minutos? Me cuesta trabajo estar en una superficie sólida sin caerme al menos una vez. Hagamos a un lado las superficies resbaladizas.

-Suena bastante lógico –aprecio- No me imagino la tortura que debió haber sido para usted vivir en Forks la mayor parte de su vida

-Es verdad, ni se lo imagina –susurre tan bajo, que me sobresalto cuando me respondió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se va?

-¿A donde?

-Con algún pariente al extranjero. O buscando un esposo rico que la pueda llevar lejos.

-Hace poco vivía con una tía en Londres; los climas eran similares. Pero al menos el ambiente era mejor. Y sobre un esposo... –hice una mueca para demostrarle el dolor que me hacia el pensamiento. El rió captando el mensaje.

-Entonces ¿Dónde le gustaría vivir?

-En un lugar con sol. Por todas partes, inclusive en la tierra. Y desde donde pudiese ver el mar.

Aquella revelación pareció entristecer a Edward. Y me pregunte que habría dicho de mal.

-¿Qué la detiene para ir a un lugar así?.

No me había dado cuenta que ya habías cruzado la mitad del pueblo juntos. Los comerciantes y los transcendentes de vez en vez volteaban a vernos con curiosidad. Desee ser invisible. Lo malo es que eso era casi imposible con Edward Cullen a mi lado. Era como intentar ignorar el sol.

Edward me miraba con aprehensión, esperando paciente mi respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en mi? A estas alturas cualquier mujer ya habría mareado y aburrido a un hombre común. Probablemente esa era la cosa con Edward. Él no era común.

-¿Y bien? -me pregunto un poco impaciente.

Ambos ya habíamos llegado a los establos y después de amarraran nuestros caballos en alguno de los sólidos postes de madera salimos a la calle. Su expresión frustrada me termino derrotando.

-En primer lugar ¿Cómo podría ir a un lugar así? ¿Con que dinero, con quien? Y en segundo yo no podría dejar a mi familia atrás.

-Porque están pasando por una mala época

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-No es solo eso. Es también acerca de no abandonarlos. Mi familia no será la mejor de todas, pero es la única familia que tengo. Y a las familias hay que cuidarlas, aunque no siempre te devuelvan el favor.

-Tiene convicciones muy fuertes, Srita, Bella, puedo verlo. Pero ¿Qué hay de usted?

¿De sus propios deseos? ¿de vivir cerca del sol y el mar? La vida es corta, es un regalo que no se debe de desperdiciar. Me parece que es injusto que tenga que sacrificar tanto por una familia que la ignora –aseguro con condescendencia.

Sin embargo. Lo que termino captando mi atención fue lo último que dijo.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-¿El que?

-Lo de mi familia… que me ignoran.

Un brillo triste se filtro en el topacio de sus ojos.

-Así que es verdad.

-¿Y bien?

Suspiro y dudo un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué otra razón la querrían obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no ama antes de la primavera?

-¿Su madre se lo dijo? –pregunte un poco asustada. Yo confiaba en Esme, y le conté muchos secretos acerca de mi. No quería ni imaginarme si Edward…

-No –me aclaro. Su vista dirigida a la mía, no escondía duda- cualquier cosa que ella haya hablado con usted, es un asunto privado. Yo me he enterado por lo que se dice en el pueblo.

-¿Qué se dice en el pueblo? –mi voz salio seca y baja.

-Que su familia le esta buscando marido. En pocas palabras, están abiertos a propuestas.

-¡NO! -grite tapándome la cara.

-Lo siento –se disculpo, pude notar el arrepentimiento en su voz- No quise traerle dolor innecesario.

-Eso no importa –murmure entre mis manos- sería inútil seguir negando la verdad.

-Supongo que tiene razón.

Me intente calmar mientras el veía con interés mi reacción. Esperando.

Por eso me negué a llorar del coraje. Del dolor de la traición. ¿acaso mi padre tendría que ver algo al respecto? No había forma de que ese tipo de noticias le hubiese pasado por alto. ¿Por qué no hablo primero conmigo?

-Ya… -me calme- esto no tiene solución.

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien. A veces la vida es así. Injusta.

-A veces..

-Pero al menos he tenido el gusto de conocerlo a usted ya su familia –dije sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-Eso es lo mas injusto de todo. Te mereces mejor –comento de nuevo con una expresión molesta.

-¿Por qué son peligrosos? –aventure.

-Así es. Como no te puedes dar una idea.

-Ya veo. Y si son tan peligrosos ¿Por qué me sigues ayudando? ¿Por qué no simplemente me despides?

-Probablemente lo haga.

Los dos nos mirábamos con sentido odio. estábamos parados en frente del pórtico de la puerta de la librería.

-¿Es lo que en verdad piensas?

Su rostro se suavizo un poco.

-Es lo que es correcto. Mire lamento si soy rudo con usted. Pero es por su bien.

-Puede hacer lo que desee. Pero al final no me hará olvidar lo que sucedió en Londres. Ni la certeza de que fue usted quien me ayudo.

Molesto se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Pero aun así se seguía viendo bastante apuesto.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que viste?

-Lo que vi, fue un hombre que me ayudo. Que me salvo la vida de una forma que se creería imposible.

-¿Y que harías si hubiese sido yo? ¿Se lo dirías a mis padres?¿A la policía?

-No

-¿Entonces por que quieres saber? –parecía que la duda de saber el porque de mi empeño era mucho mayor que la molestia que le causaba a él esconder su pasado.

-Porque quiero saber porque miento. No me gusta mentir, y si tengo que hacerlo al menos me gustaría saber la razón.

-Nunca te he pedido que mientas por mi.

-Entonces reconoces que tu fuiste quien me salvaste de aquellos hombres.

Edward bramo aun mas frustrado.

-Eres desesperante.

-Y tu también. Dios, Edward, solo quiero saber que no me estoy volviendo loca.

-No lo estas –me aseguro, y se llevo sus dedos para apretar el puente de su nariz, en un claro intento de sosegar su enojo- Pero no puedo dejar que esto siga.

-¿así que me despedirás? –internamente estaba mas asustada, de lo que mi voz inexpresiva demostraba.

-¿Sabias que para recorrer el camino de mi casa al pueblos e debe recorrer el mismo que con el tuyo?

-No, no lo sabia –respondí sinceramente. Me había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta.

-Después de tantos días, lo mas normal es que nos hubiésemos topado en el camino o hubiésemos ido a hacer una visita formal a su casa, ya que somos vecinos.

-Lo normal…

-Si. Lo normal.

Asentí. Ya sabia las reglas de etiqueta de la comunidad.

-Pero no lo hicimos. Te he estado evitando, Isabella.

Sentía que miraba toda la escena desde un punto fuera de mi cuerpo.

-Te he estado evitando por tu bien. Pero ahora he dejado que las cosas se hayan salido de control. Lo siento.

-Entonces si eras tu.

-Es irrelevante. Isabella, te estas metiendo con algo muy turbio.

-Entonces…

-Hablare con mi madre.

-Lo entiendo. Con permiso, voy a hacer lo ultimo que me queda de mi trabajo.

-Isabella –me llamo- Bella…

Me sentí pesada, lenta. Pero mi mente estaba clara, por fin me realice la verdad.

Él no me quería cerca. Dios, que estupida me debí haber visto, intentando con tantas fuerzas entrar en su vida.

¿Qué derecho tenia?

-Yo le prometí a tu madre que le ayudaría. Le prometí que terminaría esto. Me esforcé mucho, y la verdad es que de todas formas iba a acabar. Solo me resta ordenar los libros de la ultima fila.

-Isabella… -murmuro.

-Lo único que me molesta; es que deberías saber que seria mas fácil si no hubiese hecho nada desde el principio.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Me hubieses dejado morir a manos de aquellos hombres si tantas molestias te estoy causando.

-Estas siendo ridícula- me gruño molesto- tu no sabes lo que dices.

-Ni tu tampoco por lo que parece –sus ojos e ensombrecieron ante la realización de que su comentario podía ser sobren entendido de otra forma.

-Déjalo así, ya no importa. Como tu has dicho, es irrelevante.

-Isabella… -me llamo una vez más.

-Ya… solo déjame sola.

Y así lo hizo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien como dije, este no es un capitulo completo como tal, la segunda parte se viene en una semana, y ela vance pues es el mismo que el del anterior capitulo, porque va por el mismo plot.**

**Bien chicos, nos vemos en unasemanita para la siguiente actualización n.n cuidense. Y si no se quieren aburrir mientras esperan, les recomiendos e den una vuelta por los fics, "conversión" y "Un ocaso diferente" de mia aimiga Renaissance Lady-K. Bye n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

Ocaso eterno

**Bien chicos, esta vez si que me he tardado en actualizar. Podría dar muchas razones para no haber actualizado antes (entre ellas los examenes) pero me limitare a dejarles el capitulo tal y como salio, hace tiempo. Espero sea suficiente recompensa y agradecimiento este sencillo capitulo.**

**Todos han sido maravillosos con sus revis, y creanme que las leo y aprecio todas; me encantaria poder darle una respuesta a cada uno de ustedes. Pero por ahora tomaria algo de espacio del fic y no creo que quieran que le de demasiado preambulo al asunto (además de que estoy actualizando en mi trabajo :S). Así que ya saben por si tienen alguna duda o si quieren que les responda alguna revi, solo dejenme su mail o ponganmelo por escrito en la misma; estare encantada de hacerlo en mi tiempo libre. Pero sino, creanme que atesoro mucho cada uno de sus comentarios y los agradezco. Bye y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo el cual esperos sea mucho mas pronto que este.**

**Ocaso eterno**

**Capitulo 6**

**"Acuerdos"**

**Parte II**

El resto de la tarde siguió lenta. Sabía que en cuanto terminara, yo caminaría fuera de aquí con la propuesta de ya no volver.

Me debería de sentir humillada o como una estupida por haberle insistido tanto. Pero en cambio me sentía triste.

Esta era la última fila que acomodaría. Cada libro había sido acomodado alfabéticamente, con su respectiva ficha guardada en el archivero detrás del mostrador principal de roble. Todo estaba impecable y listo. Al menos me podía sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Él ultimo libro estaba en mis manos ya. Sabía que una vez colocado ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí.

Desearía haberme despedido de Esme. Y de Alice. Y Edward... desearía no haberle causado tanto problema.

Me reprendí a mi misma por mi tristeza. Ya sabía yo que no podría quedarme por mucho tiempo. Aun como una trabajadora normal ¿De que serviría si no puedo atender a los clientes? Si tenía que guardar el bochornoso secreto de mi familia, nunca podría haber hecho eso. Ni tampoco el esperar que una familia lo guardara también.

Esta era la verdad que no había querido ver por mi obstinación a con Edward. Pero hasta aquí llegaba todo. Si. Hasta "sueño de una noche de verano" que se encontraba en mis manos. Pues bien, despierta Bella, no estas en un sueño, y mucho menos en verano.

El pequeño hueco reservado en la sección de la letra "s" se encontraba a medio metro de mi y de la enorme escalera que utilice para alcanzar el anaquel. Decidida a no posponer mas el tiempo y a acortar mas la espera porque o sino me haría mas daño mi misma; alargue mi mano e intente adivinar con el tacto el lugar exacto del libro.

Estaba algo lejano así que saque una de mis piernas la seguridad de la escalera y la apoye contra uno de los estantes cuidando de no patear los libros. Normalmente no habría realizado una maniobra así, porque hubiese sido una tentación irresistible para mi mala suerte. Pero ¿En serio el día podría ponerse peor?

-Bella –me llamo su dulce voz desde la nada.

Absolutamente.

Tal vez si hubiese escuchado a Edward caminar no me habría sobresaltado tanto y no me habría resbalado y tropezado con uno de los escalones, dejando mi único apoyo en el anaquel que ahora se tambaleaba peligrosamente conmigo en el.

-¡Dios, Bella! ¡Agarrate fuerte! –le oí gritar mas cerca.

-¿¿De que?? –le respondí.

Pero lo cierto es que de lo único que me podía agarrar era de este estante engañoso, y cubierto por libros que hace unas horas tanto me había esmerado por acomodar y que ahora los tiraba sin miramientos ahora estaba tirando; la escalera cayó cuando me tropecé.

-¡Mantente calmada! ¡Y suéltate, Bella! –me ordeno.

-¡¿Qué, que?!

-¡No te preocupes, yo te atrapare! ¡Confía en mí!

La estantería se sacudió con más violencia debajo de mis pies, era ahora o nunca, pero...

-¡¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, si ni siquiera me has dicho una sola verdad?!

Le oí soltar un gruñido molesto.

-¡No estamos para eso, Bella!

-¡Exactamente!

A pesar del ruido atronador que hacia mi corazón desembocado por el peligro pude escuchar los pasos de Edward dando vueltas e intentando encontrar la mejor forma de atraparme, o de darle vuelta a mi petición. Al final decidió romper su pequeño silencio.

-Si yo fuese la persona que tu crees que soy, ¿Cómo podrías confiar en mi?

-Porque yo ya lo hago –musite y me solté.

El suelo se acercaba más a mí, y mi cuerpo termino golpeando algo solido. Sin embargo no era lo que temía.

Los brazos de Edward eran fríos pero fuertes; y crearon un nicho para mi pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, cuando el me atrapo prácticamente en el aire. Los ojos negros y preocupados de Edward estaban a solo centímetros de mi cara. Su hechizo era tal que me impidió ver cuando todo el estante empezó a tambalearse para al final caer sobre nosotros.

Le escuche decir una maldición, no muy dada de su personalidad; y entonces llego el impacto.

Los libros se encontraron desperdigados por el suelo, algunos con hojas rotas, y otros simplemente sucios.

Las manos blancas de Edward aferraron mi espalda con fuerza, y su pecho duro se convirtió en mi escudo. Levante la cabeza mientras el se sacudía unas cuantas hojas.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto preocupado y zarandeándome levemente.

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

En algún lejano de mi cabeza pude escuchar el reloj de la plaza anunciando las seis. Mi hora de salida. Pero no le preste atención.

-Que reflejos. –fue lo mas sensato que se me ocurrió decir.

Edward soltó un bufido y se sentó frente a mí cuidando de alejarse al menos medio metro, todavía con sus ojos pegados a los míos y observándome con aire preocupado; aunque también tenso.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más observándonos. Dios, estaba tan tenso que de nuevo parecía no respirar. Bien, ya no valía la pena posponerlo,

-Eras tú. En verdad, fuiste tu quien me salvo en Londres.

Su rostro se volvió duro e indescifrable, con un ligero tinte de frustración cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a su puente nasal para apretarlo. Espere.

-Si –acepto al final

Suponer algo era totalmente diferente a tener la afirmación, aun si ya la sabía de antemano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte como una tonta.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron tan rápido que me sobresaltaron.

-¿Cómo que porque? –pregunto modulando su voz lo mejor que podía frente al enfado.

-Quiero decir... arriesgaste tu vida ¿Por qué te molestaste?

Una sonrisa se encubro en sus labios, aunque el enfado de sus ojos seguia presente. Finalmente dejando pasar ese pequeño chiste privado que le dio gracia, suspiro y se levanto para tenderme una mano.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero hasta aquí te puedo dejar que llegues.

Lo mire unos segundos confundida mientras me levantaba; hasta que por fin les entido de sus palabras me golpeo.

-Este secreto tuyo en verdad puede poner en peligro a tu familia –asegure.

-Si. Por eso...

-No se lo diré a nadie. Te lo juro. Y te prometo que de ahora en adelante ya no te molestare mas y...

Por primera vez observe a mí alrededor. A los libros tirados, al estante postrado en el suelo, y al trabajo de semanas tirado por la borda. La ironía me golpeo al minuto. Hace pocas horas me retorcía en mis adentros porque mi trabajo se había acabado; y ahora tenía todo un estante por volver a arreglar. Un acontecimiento como este me debería de haber puesto feliz, en alguna forma retorcida; pero en cambio estaba enojada y avergonzada. Enojada conmigo misma por ser tan torpe. Y avergonzada con los Cullen.

-Dios, mió –musite- Dios, Edward. Lo lamento tanto –esta vez no pude retener las lagrimas- lo siento por todo.

-No llores por favor –pidió con voz templada- esto ha sido mi culpa.

Ahora se estaba echando la culpa. ¿Podía hacerme sentir peor?

-No. Tú me has ayudado; tu madre me ha ayudado y mira como se los pago a los dos.

-No te preocupes por esto, yo lo arreglare. Fue mi culpa por asustarte –me aseguro con una mano indecisa en torno a mí. Pero al final la dejo caer con languidez.

-No, yo lo hare. La única culpable soy yo. Déjame arreglar esto.

-No, Bella. En serio…

-Por favor… déjame que remedie esto –le pedí removiendo las manos de mi cara.

Él me miro por un largo minuto con sus ojos, ahora de color onix. No me importaba la razón por la cual cambiaran, pero los extrañaría. Los extrañaba desde ahora, por las palabras que le diría ahora.

-Si quieres, no tienes por que venir –le asegure. Era lo justo, era la única forma- yo lo arreglare, y te prometo que ya nunca te tendrás que preocupar por mi. Te dejare en paz de una vez por todas.

-Bella…

El reloj por fin dejo de sonar.

-Ya es tarde –me recordó intentando cambiar el tema- tu familia…

-Vendré mañana. Y arreglare esto...

Me dirigí a la puerta con la decisión de quedarme con la última palabra. Edward no hizo nada para detenerme. No me sorprendió pero me siguió doliendo.

-Lo siento… -murmure dejando que el viento se llevase mis palabras. Y salí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa mañana no me preocupe por la discreción, ni por los quehaceres; Anna prometió hacer un esfuerzo por mi y realizar la mayoría el día de hoy. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a través de la casa hacia los establos; me tropecé dos veces, pero al final logre montar a Red adecuadamente. Aunque a pesar de mi insistencia no logre que el caballo fuese mas rapido de lo que sus años le permitían.

Termine llegando al pueblo como a las ocho. Pocos mercaderes había en as calles. Nadie me presto atención.

Deje a Red en el establo del pueblo y corrí como si en verdad mi vida dependiese de ello hasta la librería. Busqué a tientas la llave debajo de maceta en la entrada, temiendo que tal vez Edward la hubiese removido; pero por suerte todavía seguia ahí. Aunque cuando entre me di cuenta que había otras cosas que no estaban como las deje ayer.

El familiar olor a libros me golpeo el rostro en cuanto entre. Me sentí aun peor, al saber que no lo volvería a oler. O tal vez fuese porque el aroma dulce de Edward estaba mezclado con ellos.

Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue que los libros ya no estaban esparcidos en el suelo; sino que estaban apilados en columnas perfectamente alineadas. Y mi sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando me acerque a una y descubrí que se encontraban en un orden alfabético.

Esto debió haber sido un trabajo de más de una noche entera. Y el único en quien podía ser capaz de hacer esto era Edward, quien probablemente las había arreglado así para que no me tardase mucho acomodando.

No sabia si tomarlo como un gesto de amabilidad, o un deseo para que me fuese lo más pronto posible. Probablemente lo mejor seria interpretarlo de las dos formas.

La columna de libros que estaba a mi lado izquierdo llamo m atención porque tenía un pequeño objeto blanco hasta arriba. Entre toda esa pulcritud de libros marrones y de colores fríos fue extraño ver una sola hoja doblada y fuera de su lugar. La tome y leí en ella las palabras "Ten cuidado" con su pulcra y estilizada letra. De nuevo me quede entre la ambigüedad si se refería a los libros o hacia mi. Pero decidí tomarlo de igual forma y doble el papel para guardarlo con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de mi vestido.

Realmente no tarde tanto como lo esperaba, y termine acomodando más de la mitad de los libros ya para las 3. El deseo contradictorio de acabar lo mas pronto y el de nunca hacerlo se volvieron a anidar en mi interior, como la tarde pasada. El mismo motivo: Edward. Pero ahora solo había la vaga esperanza de que el se presentase. Lo cual dudaba porque ayer lo había liberado de tal tarea.

Intente tomarlo del lado positivo. Si no se presentaba podía tomarlo como un signo de que su familia sentía confianza hacía mí y la promesa que le hice. Y si lo hacia… bueno si lo hacia, simplemente me volvería a despedir de él.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Tarde demasiado para hacerlo pero ya estaba. Todo se acababa este día. Edward no se tendría que preocupar nunca más por mí. El secreto de lo que hizo aquella noche, se iría conmigo a la tumba. Y la presencia de esta chica insoportable se borraría de una vez por todas de su vida. Desde el principio no se que pensaba conseguir con todo esto. Una parte de mi se sentía satisfecha por saber la verdad. Pero otra se encontraba sumida en la depresión.

Edward no solo era hermoso y perfecto. También era un justiciero; un héroe.

Alguien como yo nunca podría aspirar a estar cerca de alguien como él.

-Isabella… -una voz terriblemente conocida me llamo en medio de mis cavilaciones.

Me voltee lentamente y ahí en el marco de la puerta vi a Abuela Charlotte, con todo su porte de carcelera del infierno. Esperando por una nueva alma a la cual atormentar.

Y aquí estaba yo, con libros entre mis manos y un vestido lleno de polvo, y evidencias de trabajo. ¿Cuál seria mi excusa?

-Puedo explicarlo –susurre. Pero ¿en verdad podría?

-Ya veo que esto es lo que haces en las tardes –hablo bajo y amenazadoramente. Signo de que lo peor estaba a penas por comenzar.

En verdad que fui una tonta al creer que podría haberla burlado estas pasadas semanas.

Entro con paso lento a la tienda y observo todo con aire de asco y superioridad.

-¿De quien es la librería? –pregunto con rudeza.

Me mordí un labio indeciso.

-¿De quien es? –exigió ante mi silencio.

-De la Sra. Esme Cullen –termine revelando.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se abrió en sus labios.

-Así que en verdad te has metido con un Cullen. En verdad me sorprende de alguien –me barrió con la mirada- como tú.

-Espere un segundo ¿De que esta hablando? –pregunte sinceramente confusa.

Abuela charlotte dejo caer su fachada calmada y dejo salir su furia. Un segundo después su bastón dio contra mi nuca tirándome al suelo de un solo golpe.

Estire mi mano hasta mi cuello y mis dedos dieron contra un liquido que se iba esparciendo entre ellos. Sangre. Él olor a oxido y sal me mareo al instante, sentía mi cabeza bailar y mi estomago querer devolver mi inexistente desayuno.

-No me lo trates de negar, estupida. Ayer te vieron paseándote por todo el pueblo con él. Seré vieja pero no sorda. Haz hecho que la familia caiga en desgracia.

-¿Con él? –pregunte todavía sin entender.

-Con Edward Cullen. Ramera.

La comprensión ilumino mi mareado cerebro. Ella creía que Edward y yo éramos… (Dios, hazme el favor) amantes.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él de esa forma!

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

Uh-oh.

Ahora tenía ante mí el predicamento. Era mejor dejarla creer que había perdido mi virtud con Edward. O decirle la verdad; que los Cullen me habían ofrecido un empleo en vista de que les había contado todos los problemas por los que mi familia pasaba.

Si decía eso estaba muerta; pero por otro lado no pensaba comprometer a Edward en ningún sentido.

Ahora todo lo que deseaba era sacar al huracán Charlotte de una librería que no era mía. Con una sola Swan basto para que el día anterior ese lugar quedase como zona de guerra.

-Aquí no, por favor, abuela –le implore.

Las aletas de la nariz de mi abuela se abrían y cerraban con furiosa rapidez. Creí que me iba a golpear de nuevo, pero en cambio se llevo una mano a los ojos y me dio la espalda.

-Toma tus cosas nos vamos ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El lugar al que debería de llamar hogar, significaba más para mí una cámara de tortura que lo que la palabra en verdad significaba. En cuanto salimos del coche abuela Charlotte no escatimo tiempo en zarandearme y tirarme al suelo en repetidas ocasiones.

Mi cabeza todavía estaba mareada por el olor a sangre, que ahora se acrecentaba con los nuevos rasguños y heridas que coleccionaba; así que de su discurso solo escuche palabras como "perdida", "deshonra", "mujer sucia"; y supongo que un mayor numero de adjetivos degradantes.

-¡Dios y yo sabemos que eres un esperpento! –me gritaba mientras me seguía golpeando con su bastón de hierro en la espalda- ¡Pero esto! ¡¿Entregarte a un hombre con el que no estas casada?! ¡Lo único en ti que podría significar un atractivo para otro hombre es tu "virtud"! ¡Y ahora…! ¡¿Cómo esperas conseguir marido?!

-Yo no he hecho nada con Edward Cullen –le volví a asegurar. Aunque sabía que todo iba a oídos sordos.

-¿Y entonces que hacías en esa tienda víbora mentirosa? –me volvió a preguntar de forma baja.

-Estaba… yo estaba… trabajando.

Ya, lo dije. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

-Yo conocí a la Sra. Cullen por equivocación y ella me ofreció un trabajo en su tienda, como ayudante.

Su rostro se volvió mas libido de lo que parecía normalmente y sus ojos dilatados me miraron con odio.

-¿Y por que te daría ella un trabajo?

Esa era la pregunta que temía. Y la que sabía tendría que contestar con la verdad.

-Porque yo le he dicho la verdad de nuestra situación.

Su mano se fue directa a su corazón y por un segundo creí que su expresión desencajada se debía a algún tipo de ataque al corazón. Pero al momento siguiente su temible bastón volvió a dar contra mi pierna. El golpe fue tan fuerte que esta vez si me hizo aullar de dolor, y creer que tal vez me la habría roto.

-¡Eres una maldita deshonra para esta familia! –me gritaba mientras me seguia golpeando.

Su bastón furioso volvió a erguirse cuando un par de manos lo detuvieron.

-No, madre –pidió Tía Charlotte. Sorprendiéndome por su acto de altruismo- a la cara no.

-¡Pero ella…!

-Lo se, pero a la cara no. Recuerda el baile. –le susurro

Su pequeña conversación me confundió aun más, pero pareció calmar a Abuela Charlotte quien bajo el brazo con lentitud, y se me quedo viendo todavía con odio inyectado en sus pequeños ojos. Y finalmente sonrió. Fría y sombríamente. Era una promesa de que esto todavía no se había acabado.

-Dentro de dos días habrá un baile. Y en el conocerás a tu prometido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Debí haber sabido de antemano que este seria el resultado final; que nunca podría burlar a la carcelera; que este era mi único tipo de vida. Pero la idea de escaparme de la realidad por unas pocas horas en ese mundo de los Cullen donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, sonó tan tentadora que no pude evitar caer en su encanto.

A la mañana siguiente ni me pude levantar de lo adolorida que estaba. Tenía moretones y cortadura en mis piernas y mis brazos, pero como mi tía había prometido, mi cara quedo intacta, solo demacrada por el dolor y la angustia. Y todo gracias a un baile.

Claro que en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente lucida le pregunte a Ana que es lo que sucedía. Y para mi sorpresa ella resulto estar más informada de lo que sucedía en Forks de lo que yo creía.

Lauren Maloy finalmente se había comprometido con Tyler Crowley, el hijo del afamado dueño de una larga extensión de plantaciones en el sur. Al parecer él por fin se decidió a dejar a tras ese enamoramiento que teñí a conmigo y sentar cabeza de una buena vez.

La familia de la Srita. Maloy se encontraba rebozante de alegría. Tal vez por eso no les importaba hacer un baile que tiraba todos sus ahorros por la ventana. Y al que todo Forks pensaba asistir. Aun los que no lo querían.

Aunque no temiese que mi abuela me había roto una pierna, me habría disgustado de igual manera el tener que ir. Pero lo que en verdad me aterrorizo fue e hecho de que mi nana me confeso que mientras yo hacia mis escapadas a la librería de los Cullen, recibí cierta correspondencia.

Tres cartas de amor, que obtuvieron su respuesta. No necesitaba leerlas para saber la clase de cosas que tendrían en su contenido, pero lo que me aterraba era el pensar el tipo de contestaciones que habría hecho mi tía.

-Dios mió, no puedo creer lo que esas dos mujeres son capaces de hacer –dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-No se preocupe, Srita., su tía no se fue mas allá de prometerles una pieza de baile.

-¿Pero te imaginas como lo debió haber endulzado? Tendré suerte si para estas horas pasado mañana, Mike Newton no viene con un anillo en la mano listo para mí.

-Eso no suena tan malo. –comento nerviosa.

-¡Claro que lo es!-alce mi voz mas de lo que deseaba- lo lamento.

Ana me sonrió con su singular sabiduría en sus ojos.

Suspire. Al menos lo había intentado. Tratando de prever esta situación Ana intento interceptar a los mensajeros ates de que entregaran su contenido a malas manos. Pero el pasar ante la autoridad de mi abuela es una tarea difícil. Y más para una mujer enferma y que no es omnipresente. Y al final la insistencia de mis admiradores le termino ganando.

-Esta bien, Ana. No te culpo. Pero... ¿Cómo voy a bailar una pieza con ellos? Ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama.

-Ay, señorita –suspiro, compadeciéndose de mi- pero créame que si pasado mañana, el Sr. Newton le ofrece matrimonio creo que seria lo mejor que le podría pasar. Créame que hay opciones peores.

La mire sin entender.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, nana? ¿No es el Sr. Newton quien mi abuela ha elegido para mí?

-Me temo que no. Quien ha elegido para usted es el Sr. Rogers

Ni toda la suerte del cielo me ayudaría si mi abuela ya se había decidido. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Ana me volvió a informar de cómo el viejo Sr. Rogers había venido a mi casa a buscar cortejarme formalmente. Mi padre no estaba informado, pero poco podría hacer cuando mi abuela me amenizase para que aceptara a su propuesta de esposo.

De todos lo hombres de Forks, la pregunta era ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ese viejo? Yo solamente tenía diecisiete.

Ana me dio la respuesta literal de mis tutoras, si me casaba con un hombre mayor significaba que pronto enviudaría; y entonces tendría no solo su fortuna sino la oportunidad de volverme a casar.

Pero mientras tanto. ¿Acaso a ellas les importaba realmente un bledo mis sentimientos? ¿Les importaba que tuviese que vivir por quien sabe cuantos años con un hombre mayor y con necesidades que yo no deseaba llenar? Dios mió, el pensamiento me estremecía.

Yo no quería casarme con él. Yo no quería casarme con nadie. Lo único que quería es que las cosas siguiesen como estaban. El problema seque la única cosa que quería hacer con mi vida era una total estupidez. Porque lo que quería era ir a la librería y ver a Edward. Yo no quería a nadie mas que el.

Y entonces la resolución me golpeo.

Yo quería a Edward Cullen.

No importaba cuando ni como. No importaba si fue desde que el me salvo la vida en Londres, o desde que me empezó a volver a hablar.

Yo lo quería. Y era una estupida por hacerlo.

Era claro que el día anterior Edward me dejo las cartas sobre la mesa muy bien barajadas cuando me dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mi. Y ese simple recuerdo no hizo nada más que abrir aun más el vacio en mi interior.

E l resto de la tarde me la pase enfuruñada y sin comer. Mi cuerpo me dolía y no hizo mucha protesta por la falta de alimento. Aunque mi cabeza me empezó a jugar bromas; como cuando a mitad de la noche me levante a cerrar mi ventana abierta en medio de un aguacero; y entre los arboles vi una figura alta y blanca observándome. Debió haber sido una alucinación, porque al instante desapareció enfrente de mis ojos. Inclusive en la mañana creí ver en las manchas de agua que habiten el piso, huellas de zapatos.

Cada vez estaba peor.

Ana fue algunas veces a visitarme. Que irónico el asunto, ahora era ella quien cuidaba de mi y no al revés. Aunque eso me trajo recuerdos de mi niñez, y de cómo ella me cuidaba igual cada vez que me enfermaba o que mi tía o abuela se pasaban de alguna reprimenda.

Y como en esas ocasiones Ana se preocupo por mi. Máxime cuando vio que no quería probar bocado. Estaba siendo caprichosa.

Tal vez esperaba ilusamente, que si no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, me fuese a morir, o al menos no tuviese que ir a esa absurda fiesta de compromiso. Pero sabía que después de la revelación que hizo mi abuela, era imposible para mí el no asistir. Ni aunque me hubiese roto la pierna de verdad.

Maldición, Lauren. ¿Por qué te tenias que casar?

Sabía que era ilógico culparla por algo de lo que ella no estaba ni conciente. Pero me sentía tan frustrada y débil que me di el gusto de ser irracional. Incluso cuando Ana me exigió comer o sino llamaría a un medico. De igual forma no lo hice, tal y como una niña chiquita. Esta no era mi forma de actuar, pero honestamente ya no deseaba nada.

Ni tía Charlotte ni mi abuela me fueron a molestar; sabían hasta donde empujar los límites de mi resistencia física. No les servia de nada atormentar a una moribunda. Así que el resto de la calmada tarde me la pase contando las pelusas de mi dormitorio. Cambiando de posición para no hacer tanta presión donde los moretones en mi cuerpo eran un símbolo de extremo y real dolor. E imaginando que estuviese haciendo Edward en ese momento. Probablemente un baile de la alegría por haber se librado de Isabella "la molestia" Swan.

Me dio un retortijón en el estomago que poco tenia que ver con el hambre. E intente hacer de lado a Edward de mis pensamientos. Lo cual fue inútil, pero al menos el intento me valió mucho cansancio y termine dormida.

No recuerdo que soñé, pero fueron los sonidos del vestíbulo los que me levantaron alrededor de las cinco. Eran varias voces, y para mi sorpresa no todas eran conocidas, ni femeninas. Al cabo de un rato las voces se fueron acallando y un sonido de pasos cercanos me indico que alguien subía.

Con todo lo que pude mover mi cuerpo me intente colocar en una posición menos patética y más aceptable; así como me intente preparar mentalmente para el hecho de que pronto tocarían a mí puerta. No necesitaba ser clarividente para saber que si alguien caminaba por la parte mas alejada de la casa, solo era para subir a mi habitación.

-Srita., tiene visitas del medico.

Suspire. No podía creer que Ana si hubiese llamado a un medico.

-Esta, bien. Puede pasar –conteste con voz apagada.

La trampilla se abrió y el medico entro. Estaba preparada para eso, y también tenia preparada alguna excusa que ameritara el porque vivía en el desván y de la cintura para abajo estaba casi totalmente morada. Peor para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver un rey rubio entrando a mi sucia fosa, que llamaba cuarto.

-Buenas tardes, Srita Swan. Soy el Dr. Cullen. Y he venido a atenderla

Un Cullen. No tenia duda de ello, claro que su cabello dorado no era nada parecido al hermoso cobre del de Edward. Pero las facciones blancas y la belleza indiscutible de un Cullen estaban ahí.

-No se debió haber molestado –balbuce y me sonroje.

-Si, es lo mismo que me dijeron su tía y su abuela –pronuncio sus títulos con una fruncían de la boca- pero vera, usted tiene muy preocupada a muchos miembros de mi familia. Era mi obligación venir aquí y no solo cuidar de usted, sino que también traer calme en mi casa.

Me colore.

-Lamento haber creado ese estruendo en su casa. Realmente Ana no debió llamarlo, estoy perfectamente.

-Realmente, no fue la Sra. Ana quien me pidió que viniera. Fue el insistente de mi hijo.

Una sensación burbujeante nació en la boca de mi estomago. Pero me obligue ha hacerla atrás; el Sr. Cullen tenía muchos hijos.

Ja. Dándole la vuelta a las obviedades.

-¿Su hijo? –pregunte con la garganta seca, y ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Ya se lo dije Srita. Swan, cuando usted se encuentra mal, hace que mucha gente se encuentre incomoda en mi casa. Especialmente mi hijo Edward –me dijo con total naturalidad mientras sacaba de su maletín de piel, algunas gasas, frascos, y un estetoscopio.

Hubiese deseado verme tan lívida como en la mañana, tal vez así habría tenido una oportunidad de esconder mi sonrojo, pero la inesperada visita del Dr. Cullen me subió mucha sangre a la cabeza. Y esta revelación termino desarmando cualquiera de mis defensas.

-No me malentienda –continuo mientras se ponía el estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que se acrecentaron al recordar a su hijo- mi esposa también esta muy preocupada por usted; ella me ha pedido que explique su situación a su familia. Aunque parece que algunas cosas son inevitables.

Su mirada de disgusto y reprobación se dirigió hacia mi cuello donde una marca larga y rojiza escondía una cicatriz en plena cauteración.

-Esto –dije cubriéndome instintivamente- ha sido un accidente.

-Señorita, Swan. Soy medico y se mucho de accidentes; por lo cual le puedo decir que lo suyo no ha sido nada de eso.

Mi sonrojo se acrecentó, y creí poder ver en las facciones perfectas del patriarca de los Cullen una sonrisa de compadecencia.

-Srita. Swan, yo he venido a atenderla. No ha juzgarla; aunque quiero que sepa que estoy en contra de cualquier método de disciplina física y violenta. No importa la razón. Y mucho menos si usted ha buscado hacer un bien por su familia.

-¿Usted sabe lo del trabajo? –pregunte sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Solo superficialmente. Pero lo suficiente como para entender por que mi esposa me pidió venir y explicarle a su familia que usted muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudar a mi enferma esposa a arreglar su nueva librería. Que por cierto va a abrir el siguiente lunes. Esta demás decir que mi esposa la espera ansiosamente.

Lo mire con súbita sorpresa.

-¿Enferma? –pregunte asustada. En todo el tiempo que conocí a la Sra. Cullen nunca me pareció que ella pudiese estar enferma.

-Bueno, como dije eso fue lo que me pidieron que dijese –acepto con un guiño pícaro.

Me debería de sentir aliviada. Este hombre acababa de salvarme del mayor predicamento de mi existencia; pero en cambio sentía una extrema culpa y tristeza. Estas personas sin conocerme realmente me habían dado un trabajo, escuchado a mis problemas, ayudado cuando estaba en problemas, y de forma involuntaria brindado su amistad. Eso sin contar que uno de sus hijos me salvo la vida.

La balanza estaba totalmente descolocada. No había nada en mí que pudiese compensar sus atenciones. Ni siquiera mi conciencia podía tener el consuelo de haber cumplido la promesa que le hice a la Sra. Cullen. No acabe el trabajo encomendado.

-Desearía poder hacer algo por ustedes –comente con una voz pequeña y rota, mientras el Dr. Cullen deponía un termómetro en mi boca y después chequeaba mi pierna adolorida.

-Recupérese –dijo con simplicidad.

Lo hacia sonar tan fácil. Y era tan simple que no podía ser suficiente.

-Bien, su pierna no esta rota, por pura suerte-dijo todavía indignado. Su expresión me recordó un poco a la de la Sra. Esme- solo esta bastante hinchada. Le recomiendo absoluto reposo; varias compresas frías y una alimentación con mucho color.

Me le quede viendo a su sonriente rostro, digno de cualquier rey, sin entender; al final él comprendió mi confusión y se echo a reír.

-Frutas y verduras, Srita. Swan,

-Claro, frutas y verduras, entendido –musite otra vez colorada como un jitomate.

-Al menos parece que ya le regreso el color –observo con una sonrisita el Doctor.

No podía creer que este hombre fuese el padre de Edward. Bueno, realmente no lo era. Pero al menos eran familia; y ambos tan diferentes. Aun cuando conservaban las mismas características físicas, su belleza irracional, su misteriosa aura, sus ojos ocre. La personalidad irradiante y sabia de uno se comparaba con la misteriosa e introvertida del otro. Como el sol y la luna.

Y sien embargo, viendo a este hombre alegre no podía creer en la advertencia de Edward. ¿Cómo podía una familia encabezada por un hombre tan bueno y compuesta por personas de tan buen corazón ser peligrosa? Era irracional.

-Hablando en serio, este no ha sido ningún accidente Srita. Swan –comento sorprendiéndome por su repentino cambio de estado de ánimo. Tal vez si había cierta resemblanza entre el y su hijo- ¿Quién fue el que le hizo esto? ¿Fue acaso… su padre? –pregunto con una gran intensidad en su mirada.

Sudor frio recorrió mi espalda.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –Dije mas alto de lo que esperaba- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión gritarle.

-No se preocupe –acepto amable aunque seguia serio- de todas formas, dudaba que un hombre tan recto como él fuese el causante de esto.

-Es verdad, él ni siquiera sabe lo que me ha pasado. No ha venido a casa en varios días.

-Si –acepto él, cambiando de tema para mi alegría- parece que hay un problema con una panda de criminales en los alrededores. Demasiado trabajo para un solo hombre.

Su comentario se acompaño de un aire sombrío, haciendo que el asunto sonase más grande de lo que era. O tal vez lo era. Por un minuto me permití entrar en pánico al pensar en los peligros que mi padre pudiese estar afrontando. Pero el llevaba treinta cinco años en el servicio. Y hasta ahora ningún criminal le había logrado dar jaque.

Me recordé eso para calmarme cuando la voz del Dr. Cullen me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-La razón que sea Srita. Swan, usted no debe dejar que este tipo de incidentes sucedan más. Debe hacer algo.

-No hay mucho que se pueda hacer ante la torpeza –intente poner una sonrisa y la cara mas inocente que tenía, pero mi mentira se olía a kilómetros.

Él suspiro frustrado. Y termino de ponerme as últimas compresas en los brazos. Yo me sentía incomoda y apenada. Deseaba decirle la verdad que me pedía, pero ¿Qué bien le haría a él o a mi?

Cuando empezó a empacar de nuevo sus utensilios supe que debía utilizar esa oportunidad para quitarme una duda que me estaba matando.

-Dr. Cullen hay algo que todavía no entiendo –balbucee.

-¿Y que sería eso, Srita Swan?

-Es… bueno… ¿Cómo es que supo Edward que estaba enferma?

El Dr. Cullen se detuvo en sus labores y después con aire misterioso me contesto.

-Edward tiene sus métodos… además usted esta bajo su constante vigilia.

-¿Yo? –pregunte confundida yd e nuevo sonrojada.

-Si -se rasco la barbilla y miro hacia el techo esperando encontrar las palabras correctas- usted ha despertado un interés en él que no había visto desde… bueno, nunca.

Para ninguna sorpresa de los dos me sonroje de nuevo.

-Vaya, no veo como. Soy la persona menos interesante del mundo.

-Usted se sorprendería de saber lo equivocada que esta –me dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cuánto será por la consulta? –pregunte apenada. No podía dejar que un medico del calibre de él, que inclusive mi padre se dirigía con respeto y admiración, viniese hasta esta casa y se fuera con las manos vacías.

-Ya se lo dije, solo recupérese –me pidió con paciencia a pesar de mi fastidiosa obstinación. Pero un segundo después frunció los labios y añadió.

-Su tía parecía bastante obstinada en que se recuperase antes de la fiesta de compromiso de la Srita. Lauren. Como su medico yo le recomiendo que aunque se sienta mejor, no debería asistir.

-Si estuviese en mis manos no lo haría –añadí con tristeza.

-Es extraño porque ellas fueron las que me comentaron su entusiasmo por ir. Pero ya veo la verdadera causa –me comprendió con un asentimiento y suspiro- realmente lo lamento que este obligada a asistir. Intente no esforzarse mucho.

-Créame que yo también.

Ambos nos quedamos silenciosos por un momento hasta que el doctor sonrió y removió su maletín, buscando algo en el interior.

-Sabe, si hay un favor que quiero pedirle. Aunque no es para mí.

-¿Cuál seria? –acepte de buena gana. Le debía bastante que con un favor no bastaba.

-Mi familia si va a asistir al baile. Y mi hijo quería saber si usted le daría el honor de bailar una pieza con él.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte atónita.

-Claro, no esta obligada –se corrigió apenado.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que yo siempre he creído que no soy del agrado de su hijo.

-Ahí se equivoca otra vez, Srita. Swan. ¿Lo aceptara?

Deseaba advertirle de los peligros que se sufrían cuando yo me acercaba a una pista de baile; y que si bailaba con su hijo seria capaz de crear una escena tan vergonzosa que su familia podría recordarlo por generaciones.

Pero yo no podía negármele. No después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Así que asentí con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y las manos temblorosas.

-Perfecto –exclamo con una sonrisa- ah, casi se me olvidaba.

Por fin saco su mano de su maleta y me extendió un libro color café. Lo tome indecisa y lo examine. Era algo grande y estaba un poco roído de las esquinas, se veía bastante antiguo, aunque su titulo todavía relucía con letras doradas en la portada.

-¿Hamlet? –pregunte extrañada.

-Es un regalo de mi hijo. ¿Conoce la historia?

-Si. Siempre me ha gustado Shakespeare –esa era una verdad- Pero se me hace un poco extraña la selección.

-Tal vez se un poco rara para las circunstancias. Pero… -su vista se perdió extrañamente detrás de mi- creo que mi hijo quiere que le comprenda un poco.

-¿Qué le comprenda?

-Si, siempre he tenido la impresión de que él se identifica con el personaje de Hamlet.

Eso me dejo perpleja y sin habla. Aunque el saber cualquier dato desconocido, aunque mínimo que sea, acerca de Edward siempre me dejaba en la misma posición.

-Bien, Srita. Swan cuídese y espero verla recuperada pronto. Nos veremos en el baile.

-Si nos veremos.

Cuando por fin escuche los pasos del Dr. Cullen y las falsas preguntas de preocupación de mi tía alejarse por el pasillo de la entrada, me permití descansar un poco y observe con curiosidad el libro regalado.

Suspire y me deje perder entre los campos bañados por la nieve y el rojo del ocaso que se lograban ver por el pequeño espacio de mi ventana.

Este seria un largo día para recuperarme, pero por sobre todas las cosas al hecho de saber que tendría que bailar con Edward Cullen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El avance del siguiente capitulo es el mismo, pero ahora si. El baile se viene ¿como hará Bella para evitar a sus futuros prospectos y bailar con´èl unico chico que le interesa?**

**Gracias por sus revis n.n y esta vez espero poder actualizar en una semana o dos a lo mucho. XD examenes OVER; lo malo es que los proyectos finales se vienen en puerta T.T Damn my life... y mi escuela que no me da vacaciones...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diculpas, reclamaciones, agradecimientos y demás, para el día de mañana (domingo) donde seguirá la segunda parte de este capitulo. XP**

**Se que este es un capitulo algo corto, pero les aseguro que vale la pena que lo sea porque el siguiente es el que tiene todo lo interesante.**

**Ocaso eterno**

**Capitulo 7  
**

"**Promesas"**

Azul.

Me gustaba el azul. Era uno de los pocos colores que le quedaban bien a mi piel albina. El azul de este vestido era lindo.

Pero el vestido no.

Me cubría el cuello, los brazos y me llegaba hasta muy por debajo de mis piernas. Parecía como si hubiese regresado treinta años atrás con esta ropa. O como si una monja confundida me hubiese vestido.

Era de mi tía Charlotte. Y era perfecto para cubrir todos los moretones y golpes que aun seguían de un insano color purpúreo sobre mi piel albina.

Pero lo que en verdad me molestaba era el corset que mi tía amarraba a mis espaldas. No solo apretaba mis costillas y mis pulmones sino que también hacia escocer mis recientes golpes.

-Duele –gemí cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas- ¿De verdad no puedo utilizar otra cosa? El corset es… ughn… demasiado.

-Calla, mocosa, esto estaba de moda cuando yo lo utilice en mi juventud. Es francés –me reprendió tia Charlotte, con su cabeza alta y su moño apretado; mientras tensaba mas los cordones de la monstruosa pieza de tortura.

-No me importa si fuese holandés; el vestido de todas formas sigue siendo horrible –sollocé en medio de mi dolor.

En verdad que el día de hoy estaba totalmente antipática e impertinente; probablemente era debido a la presión de conocer a mi próximo prometido y verdugo. Ese tipo de cosas hacían que el resto de tus comentarios y acciones careciesen de importancia hasta para una misma.

O tal vez era porque era conciente de que sin importar cualquier tipo de barbaridad que dijese, mis tutoras no podrían golpearme. No sin exponer al ojo publico su comportamiento salvaje.

-Mocosa malagradecida -siseo y apretó aun mas el corset contra mis moretones. Encontrando otra forma de castigarme a falta de una de sus buenas bofetadas.

-No se siquiera para que me esta arreglando –rezongue aun molesta- de todas formas ya han decidido con quien me voy a casar ¿no es así?

Creí que si tal vez lo decía en voz alta el hecho no seria tan doloroso y me podría resignar mas fácilmente. Pero solo resulto peor.

-Si. Pero siempre es bueno tener más opciones. Por eso es que le has prometido un baile al Sr. Newton y al Sr. Yorkie. Los dos también tienen una buena fortuna con la cual defenderse. Si alguno de ellos te pidiese matrimonio, pues, tal vez lograrías que tu abuela reconsidere su posición –se trabo al final de su pequeño discurso, como si acabase de decir algo prohibido.

Me volteé precipitadamente a verla.

-¿Les prometí? –pregunte incrédula.

-En tus cartas –contesto casual.

Claro, en mis cartas que no escribí.

-¿Y eso no molestara a mi "prometido"? –desdeñe ¿O es que todavía no han terminado de sellar el "negocio"? –pregunte.

-Esto deberías de tomarlo como una buena oportunidad para zafarte de comprometerte con un viejo que no puede ni pararse solo, en vez de andarte indignando por ello –dijo con voz fría.

Por mi parte yo levante una ceja sorprendida. Sinceramente nunca creí que le importase tanto a mi tía como para darme este tipo de consejos. Y aunque esta no era la mejor forma de demostrarme su apoyo, si agradecía que al menos que le preocupase el hecho de que podría terminar casada con un hombre que me triplicaba mi edad.

-Si tengo mas opciones que el Sr. Rogers… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en desposarme con él? –pregunte aprovechando su pequeño momento de debilidad.

Y ella parecía a punto de contestarme, por la forma en que su boca se abrió como tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cuando una voz mas arrastrada y chillona nos interrumpió por detrás.

-Porque la familia Rogers posee la mas cuantiosa y abundante cantidad de tierras de todo Forks –hizo una pausa y rio con sarcasmo- me atrevería a decir que poseen, todo Forks. Y no solo es una lastima, sino que seria una imprudencia dejar que las escrituras pasen al estado cuando el Señor William Rogers muera sin un heredero.

-Entonces todo esto es en verdad un negocio para usted… -No podía creerlo a pesar de haberlo escuchado. Esto sumía en todo un nuevo nivel de maldad a mi abuela. Era simplemente demasiado mezquino creer que alguien con mi misma sangre pudiese hacer esas cosas.

-Isabella –escupio mi nombre como si fuese una palabrota- no se si te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra familia esta en la quiebra. Esta es la única forma en la que puedes contribuir para algo después de todo lo que te hemos dado.

-Puedo trabajar –ofrecí vencida.

-¡Harás lo que te digo! –golpeo impaciente su baston contra el suelo- El sr. Rogers es un hombre chapado a la antigua. –siguió con su mismo tono monótono- Las cosas no han sido totalmente arregladas entre nosotros; él prefiere pedirte tu mano en persona. Así que cuando él te pida un momento a solas. Tú dirás que si a todo.

-¿Y si digo que no? –pregunte con desidia, dejando que la sangre me hirviese lo suficiente como para olvidarme del miedo, bien infundado por sus golpes, que esa mujer me daba.

Ella sonrio perversamente y se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes decir que no?

Por un momento su sonrisa fría me volvió a petrificar, pero tragando saliva me le encare dando un paso hacia delante por mi misma.

-No soy una niña.

Ella rió.

-No, ya no lo eres, ¿Pero crees que eres una mujer digna por tu edad o tu cuerpo? ¿por irte una temporada fuera de casa? ¿O por escaparte bajo mis narices con un enamorado?

Abrí mucho los ojos ofendida y horrorizada por lo que ella pensaba.

-¡El Sr. Cullen y yo…!

-A mi no me importa lo que el Sr. Cullen y tu hicieron. Y para el caso no creo que al Sr. Rogers le importe después de la boda. Él pobre lleva tanto tiempo viudo que ya se le debió de olvidar como es una doncella.

-No me puede obligar. Este se supone es mi futuro. Y yo ya no soy una niña a la que puede asustar –aunque en verdad estaba temblando en mi lugar.

Mi tía veía la escena con curiosidad, disfrutando como siempre que ella no fuese la responsable de la ira de la anciana.

-Tal vez ya no seas una niña asustadiza, pero eres una mujer débil, y eso es aun peor. Sino ¿Por qué seguirías aquí? –me acusó con ese aire tan despectivo suyo.

Yo quede en silencio, ya que no tenia respuesta alguna… ¿Por qué había vuelto a Forks? Esa era una buena pregunta.

¿Para estar en compañía de un padre al que casi nunca veía?

¿Para cuidar e un par de mujeres a las que les ofrecía una mano y tomaban mas de lo que tenia?

Y la respuesta me llego en su mirada fría que me resumía su anterior frase. Porque era débil, y yo lo sabia.

Solo una persona débil podría estar permitiendo este tipo de tratos. Solo una persona débil no diría la verdad cuando la tiene en la boca. Solo una persona débil se rendiría antes de pelear,

¿Pero por que queria pelear? ¿Qué es lo que queria de la vida?

Y repentinamente el recuerdo de Edward volvio a mi mente. Pero no fue cualquier recuerdo. Sino que ese primero que tengo de su persona. Aquel de ese angel guardian, cotrastado con la luna detrás de el y la sangre en sus ojos.

Me estremeci al reconocer mi anhelo… y lo imposible de él.

-Locura estacional o no se que le habrá pegado a Edward Cullen para fijarse en ti. Eres lenta, tonta; y tu cuerpo es larguirucho y pálido, sin atractivo alguno. Y tu mas que nadie sabes que no hay nada en ti que pueda mantenerlo a tu lado una vez que se haya aburrido de ti. Así que no dejaré que enlodes el nombre de esta familia, por los caprichos de un joven mimado.

En ese momento hubiese preferido cualquier golpe o grito antes que esas palabras. Tan hirientes y... tan ciertas. Parecía que me leyó la mente... o mi corazón. Porque dentro de mi sabia que era verdad, que no había nada que pudiese atraer a Edward Cullen.

Una voz dentro de mi, peleo por desmentirme... preguntandome que si eso era así entonces ¿Por qué se había acercadoa a mi en primer lugar sino había nada que él pudiese desear de mi? Pero casi al mismo tiempo otra voz la rebatió recordandome su rostro enfadao la tarde anterior cuando me dijo que ya no nos deberiamos de ver.

Todo era cierto. Absolutamente todo lo que la anciana Charlotte me dijo era cierto.

-No se debería de preocupar tanto. Le aseguro que el sr. Cullen nunca ha tenido intenciones o las tendrá de enlodar el nombre de nuestra familia. No cuando él mismo me pidió que no verle más.

Abuela charlotte levantó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Tanto mejor, eso me evita un problema más -Y salio de la habitación sin dedicarme ni una mirada mas, seguida por mi tía, quien iba con la cabeza gacha, sumisa y diligente detrás de ella.

Yo seguí parada ahí sin decir nada. Hasta que al final mi cuerpo se movió para terminar de vestirme y maquillarme, de forma inercica.

Cuando tuve que estirarme para tomar mi polvera senti debajo de mis yemas el libro que el Dr. Cullen me presto. El libro de Edwar. Y un par de amargas lagrimas cayeron por mis palidas mejillas.

Porque esta noche ni ninguna otra me podía permitir volver a ver a Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La casa de la familia Maloy era mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba. El salón estaba predispuesto para ese tipo de ocasión especial, lleno de candelabros, luces, flores y listones dorados y plateados. Todo hermosamente arreglado y... exagerado. Supuse que la mano de Lauren tenía que ver cuando vi a los pavorreales en el jardín.

Suspire, algunas personas cuando tienen dinero en la bolsa pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-¿Te sientes bien, Bella? –Pregunto mi padre detrás de mí- Todavía sigo en desacuerdo de que hayas venido al baile. Apenas te estas recuperando de tu caída. No es que tampoco sea algo tan inusual, pero igual debes de cuidarte.

Una caida de las escaleras. Fue la amable excusa que el Dr. Cullen invento a mi padre caundo ni mi abuela ni mi tia demostraron el menor decoro o importancia en ocultar la verdad acerca de mis heridas. Y para mi padre fue tampoco demasiado difícil creerlo, porque como el dijo, no era nada inusual.

Mire nerviosa a mi alrededor. Mi abuela y mi tia estaban hablando con las ancianas las tías de Lauren en la distancia.

Si quería un momento para descubrir la verdad. Este era el único que tendría.

La pregunta era ¿él me creería? Todavía puedo recordar la ultima vez que hice un escándalo para hacerle saber que mi abuela me había golpeado por permitirle a Ana comer conmigo en el gran dormitorio. Pero no se de que forma ella fue tan astuta como para voltear las cosas como para que mi padre me gritase, por calumniar a una mujer mayor, y me prohibiese acercarme al comedor por un mes.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada –mentí sabiendo que de todas formas mi padre no lo descubriría. Nunca lo descubría.

Una extraña expresión cruzo el rostro serio de mi padre y al final hablo con voz dubitativa.

-eh, Bella –me llamo tomandome del brazo –solo te quiero decir que lo siento.

-¿Eh? –pregunte confusa.

-Quiero decir por todo. Es solo que, siempre te he dejado de lado. Hace tan poco que acabas de llegar de Londres y ¿Cuánto nos hemos visto? ¿Cinco días?

-En realidad han sido cuatro y dos horas, papa.

-Si, bueno, eso es lo que quería decir –balbuceo.

Eso en verdad me había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca espere que Charles sintiese culpa por no estar a mi lado. Siempre me dio la impresión de que a decir verdad el me evitaba a propósito.

-Esta bien, entiendo que tengas mucho trabajo. Solamente cuidate mas. Anoche nos asustaste mucho -le intente excusar.

Recorde la noche anterior o cuando mi padre llego con barro en la ropa y la lluvia calándole hasta los huesos. Y titiritando y todo venia detrás de el Richie Harries otro de sus hombres de confianza.

Ambos venian blancos como la cal y tan pronto entraron en el calor de la casa se tiraron sobre los sillones sin importarles la cara de pocos amigos que puso mi tía, mientras yo le ayude a servir un poco de café y traer mantas limpias a los hombres

Ya con un poco de mas color en la piel, gracias al calor, empezaron a relatarnos los pormenores de la semana, sobre su encuentro con el Dr. Cullen; y como hacia unas horas decidieron ir a cazar cerca de sus tierras.

Y fue ahí cerca de sus tierras y antes de que cayera ese diluvio que puse mas atención en la historia.

-Estábamos siguiendo a un gran venado. Tenia unas astas hermosas y quería colgarlas aquí frente a la chimenea –comento el, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea, y sin ver la mueca de disgusto que hice ante la mención de colgar una parte muerta de un animal en la casa- cuando la vi. Era una humareda enorme, pero se veía a leguas que el fuego se debió haber apagado hace mucho. Aun así nos acercamos y en el fuego había...

Se quedo en vilo, dejando la frase incompleta. Probablemente solo fueron diez segundos, pero igual mi curiosidad me gano.

-¿Qué había? -pregunte demasiado interesada como para mi propio bien.

-...un venado –respondió Richie, al fin.

Me les quede viendo con cara de incredulidad.

-¿todo ese misterio por un venado... ?

-...No era solo uno –continuo mi padre- eran veinte.

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.

-Tal vez varios cazadores se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron quemar las sobras en un solo lugar –tartamudee Tía Charlotte.

-Pues nosotros conocemos a todos los cazadores de la región y no vimos a ninguno. Además esas no eran sobras tampoco –aseguro Charles en tono neutro y viendo hacia la fogata.

-Cualquier buen cazador podía darse cuenta de que a pesar de que eran casi solo los huesos lo que quedaba, esos animales habían sido quemados con todo y su carne –inquirió perturbado Richie.

-Además... –agrego mi padre- la fogata parecía recién apagada, de solo unos minutos... y un fuego de esa magnitud debería haber tomado horas para terminarse... ¿Quién demonios pudo haber hecho eso? Cazar una veintena de animales, para luego dejarlos intactos y quemarlos en tiempo record. Esto debió haber sido lo mas raro que he visto en mi vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Pero no era por el hecho de lo extraño de los sucesos, sino porque estos ocurrieron cerca de las tierras de los Cullen.

-Le sigo en esa, jefe. Aunque también esta esa bailarina manca en Washington... –dijo Richie.

-Si, también esta esa –le secundo mi padre. Después de eso ambos se pusieron a recordar sus tiempos de gloria cuando fueron a la capital de nuestro estado. Y yo preferí salir de la habitación antes de que la cosa se pusiera aun peor.

Sacudí mi cabeza, enojada conmigo misma. Se suponía que de ahora en adelante sacaría a los Cullen de mi mente... y de mi corazón, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor para mi.

Mi padre me apretó la mano que tenia sobre su brazo.

-¿Qué te parece si la siguiente primavera vamos una temporada a Washington?

-Nunca hemos viajado juntos a ninguna parte... –objete sin pensar, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-Bueno –balbuceo mi padre- Creo que es un buen momento para cambiar eso... ademas se te nota que extrañas un poco la ciudad y a mi también me haría bien un poco de descanso. Ya estoy algo viejo para esto. –intento encubrir con su segunda excusa la primera.

-Vaya ¿Por qué el sheriff de Forks esta tan melancólico hoy? –le pregunte en forma de juego.

Para mi suerte el pareció seguir de muy buen humor y sonrió.

-No lo se, tal vez sea el ambiente. Viendo que una jovencita tan joven como la Srita. Maloy se casa, siento que dentro de poco tu también terminaras haciendo lo mismo. Repentinamente ya no nos esta quedando tiempo, bella.

Lo mire con ojos abiertos... ¿me creería? Una pequeña brecha de esperanza se abrió ante mi.. y decidí tomarla.

-Papá... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-¿Si? –su rostro mostraba curiosidad.

-Papá... yo...

-Isabella –una voz me interrumpió. Mi corazón se encogió cuando sentí el agarre de tía Charlotte sobre mi brazo- La Srita. Maloy no ha parado de preguntar por ti. Seria una total falta de descortesía si no vas a felicitarle siquiera.

-Deberías ir. Después me dirás lo que tengas que decirme –me alentó mi padre con una sonrisa.

Baje mis hombros rendida. Y sentí que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Si, debería... –acepte con mucha desgana, mientras mi tía casi me llevaba a rastras hacia al otro lado del salón.

-No pongas esa cara. Si empiezas a llorar arruinaras tu maquillaje –me regaño mi tía cuando nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente de mi padre. Al cabo de un rato nos detuvimos cerca de las escaleras.

-Jessica no me ha llamado ¿no es cierto?

-No –como me lo suponía.

Mi tía no pareció interesarle mi tono apático y siguió buscando con la mirada a algo en el salón.

De repente me sentí sofocada, como si no hubiese suficiente espacio en este salón.

Y sin desearlo, les vi entrar por el salón.

Todos eran tan hermosos como siempre, pero ninguno se acercaba a la perfección de Edward. Vestía un traje negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello cobrizo; se veía tan elegante como un príncipe exótico. Su belleza era tal que me dolía.

Le vi girar la cabeza en varias direcciones, hasta que lentamente me dirigió su par de orbes doradas. Una sonrisa instintiva curvo sus labios. Desee devolvérsela, pero en cambio baje mi mirada, incapaz de no verlo y llorar.

-Oh, ahí vienen –exclamo mi tia.

Levante la cabeza de forma violenta, y vi con paso lento como se acercaban mi abuela con un hombre calvo y de mirada severa, hacia nuestra dirección. Temblé en mi lugar.

-Creí que me iban a dar la oportunidad de ver al sr. Newton o al sr. Yorkie, al menos.

-Sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a mi madre, no se le puede sacar. –fue la fría respuesta de mi tía.

Queria correr, debia hacerlo. Pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Hice lo mejor que pude para sostener las lagrimas, pero no pude hacer nada para componer mi rostro que parecía muerto esa noche.

Al final, mi abuela llego junto al sr. Rogers. A pesar de tener su edad se veía un poco mas joven que ella. Su rostro también era de piedra, pero había algo en su mirada de ojos negros que azules que me molestaba. Era como si me mirase de forma desenfocada. Como si no me estuviese viendo realmente a mi sino otra cosa. No mi rostro sino mas abajo.

Súbitamente me cruzo por la cabeza el pensamiento de que este vestido no estaba lo suficientemente tapado para mi gusto.

-Isabella, justamente estaba hablado de ti con el Sr. Rogers –dijo mi abuela con su pantomima bien arreglada.

Me incline y lo salude con solo la cordialidad necesaria.

-Muy buenas noches, Isabella. Veo que te has convertido en una joven aun mas hermosa de lo que tu abuela me ha presumido.

Su vista siempre en mi, pero no en mi rostro. Sus ojos me hacían sentir sucia y con deseos de escapar.

¿Pero ha donde?

Mi padre como siempre se encontraba dando vueltas y resolviendo los asuntos de los demás, mientras me dejaba con mis este par de lobos con piel de cordero. Empecé a hiperventilar de temor, y mi piernas temblaron. No sabia si era el temor o este maldito corset que me cortaba la respiración. Me mantuve ausente toda la conversación hasta que una funestas palabras volvieron a traer mi atención.

-Tu abuela y tu tia, me han insistido de sobremanera que tu tienes un cierto interés sobre mi. ¿No es así? –alcance a escuchar que él pregunto.

Me hubiese gustado gritarle en la cara "Por supuesto que no". Pero solamente cerré los ojos preparándome no para el purgatorio, sino que para el infierno completo.

-Asi es –contesto mi abuela- Isabella es una jovencita sensata. Y ella sabe bien que la juventud no es rival para la experiencia. Ella cree que un hombre mayor podrá encargarse mas de sus necesidades que cualquiera de los niños de este pueblo.

El sr. Rogers y mi abuela me miraron con gesto expectante. Este era el momento para seguir o echarme para atrás. Si descubria a mi abuela, entonces sabía el infierno que viviría mientras siguiese viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella; pero si le seguía su juego, entonces tendría que vivir por el resto de mi vida (o la de él) junto a un hombre al que no amaba... y del cual sus intenciones y la forma en que me miraba cada vez me iban asustando mas y mas.

Senti como mis piernas se me doblaban. Como el corset me apretaba tortuosamente mis pulmones y como mi garganta se me cerraba entre balbuceos incoherentes. Y entonces empece a caer.

Unas manos gentiles, pero fuertes me tomaron por la cintura.

-¿Se siente bien, srita. Swan? –me pregunto la voz mas hermosa. La cual me acompañaba en mis sueños y mis pesadillas desde hacia dos largos años.

Me gire con rapidez y tuve la extraña sensación de que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo al ver de nuevo ese par de hermosos ojos dorados. Que aunque en algún tiempo habían sido rojos cual rubí, nunca perdieron esa expresión que alejaba mis temores y me llenaba por dentro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien, chicos, chicas y compañeros lectores; ya va buen tiempo desde que actualizo esta historia.**

**Se que había dicho que atualizaría esta historia mas seguido, pero en medio de unos periodos escolares mas tensionantes de mi vida, la posibilidad de actualizar pronto o terminar esta historia se ven cada vez mas y mas lejanos, pese a que sigo teniendo los giros argumentales y el final muy presentes en mi cabeza.**

**Así que para los que aun quieran saber como termina esta historia les propongo dos opciones:**

**1. Seguir continuando la historia como hasta ahora, en capitulos probablemente no tan seguidos pero completos.**

**2. Realizar un super resumen de los siguientes arcos argumentales que iba a recorrer esta historia y del final al que iba a llegar.**

**Ok, les dejo la posiblidad de comentar sobre estas posibilidades y dependiendo de la mayoría de las reacciones, tomaré una desición definitiva sobre el rumbo de este fic. aun así aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente n.n Es el premio que se merecen por su constancia y preocupación! Y en especial quiero agradecer a dos lectores el primero es Daniel (sorry, no me dejaste tu nick uou) y el segundo es Blackmoonfairy, quienes me siguieron hasta a mi correo (que tampoco es un gran secreto XD cualquiera lo puede ver en mi profile) para exigirme una respuesta por mi retraso XD jajaja ya, no fue tan así, pero si me hicieron recordar a todos los buenos lectores preocupados por la continuidad de este fic.**

**Gracias a todos n.n y creanme que comprendo su preocupación. Yo misma tambien soy una lectora empedernida de Fanfiction y de tantas otras buenas novelas **

**Que disfruten este cap n.n**

**Ocaso Eterno**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Promesas II"**

No podía traerme a mi misma a que mi importase que mi abuela, o mi tía, o que el mismísimo Sr. Rogers me estuviesen viendo; ni tampoco que estuviese a un paso de romper la promesa que me había hecho esta mañana.

Lo único que me interesaba es que él estaba aquí. Y por primera vez en todo el día volví a ser conciente que dentro de mi pecho palpitaba un corazón.

-Mi padre y mi madre están bastante preocupados por usted –me dijo con su voz aterciopelada aunque tenia la mandíbula tensa y los ojos detrás de mi. Vigilantes- además mi hermana desea mucho el hablar con usted. Si no le incomoda a su familia, ellos adorarían verla además de que me sentiría honrado si me concede una pieza de baile.

-Isabela esta ocu... –empezó mi tía.

-Claro que le acompañaré –le respondí a Edward en un tartamudeo rápido, ignorándola por completo. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Me di la vuelta para inclinarme en señal de despedida y por un segundo tuve una vista total de la graciosa expresión sorprendida de mi abuela; y del rostro del Sr. Rogers, pálido de la furia. Probablemente lo único que le detenía de protestar ante el descaro de Edward, era la mirada iracunda que este le dirigía.

-Seria descortés sino fuese a agradecerle al Dr. Cullen por todo lo que hizo por mi. –dije atropellando mis palabras y tomando la mano enguantada de Edward- Así que con permiso. No tardaré mucho -Si dos mil años no eran demasiado tiempo.

Edward se posiciono a mi lado de forma protectora, sin perder la mirada que tenia puesta sobre el Sr. Rogers. Como una serpiente que hipnotizaba con sus ojos antes de atacar. Y me tomo la mano con delicadeza para ponerla debajo de su brazo.

Pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta pude ve como poco a poco sus labios temblaban conteniendo una risa.

-Ese hombre me aborrece –dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

-No puede saberlo –le espete, por fin liberando el aire de mis pulmones. Aunque me pregunte si, si podría saberlo.

-Oh, solo necesita verle el rostro para saberlo –dijo de nuevo altanero.

-Ugnh, acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte –me di cuenta. Mi abuela no acabaría conmigo esta noche.

-¿Preferiría haberse quedado? –pregunto sinceramente preocupado.

-¡No! –susurre con fuerza, y ahora si se permitió una pequeña carcajada.

Vi a su familia, hermosa y pálida, hasta le otro lado de la estancia, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si prácticamente brillaban sobre los demás rostros normales? Y viendo las enormes resemblanzas que tenían entre todos (piel blanca como el marfil, ojos centellantes como soles), me pregunte también si eran tan especiales como Edward… si podían hacer las cosas que le vi a él hacer aquella noche.

Esme y Alice me dirigían unas sonrisas emocionadas. Intente regresarles la sonrisa pero todavía seguía bastante nerviosa, así que no salió muy convincente.

Note que en vez de acercarnos a ellos nos alejábamos ligeramente.

-¿No iremos con ellos? –pregunte contrariada.

-Primero me debe un baile ¿recuerda? –me sonrío de forma torcida. Y yo como una mosca tonta que ve la luz, me anonadade con la boca abierta, hasta que procese sus palabras.

-Ay, no. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

-Siempre –le regañe- No, no. Sr. Cullen no creo que sea buena idea eso del baile.

-¿Y eso seria…? –pregunto con un poco de desilusión y una ceja en alto.

-Porque bailando soy un Apocalipsis con patas y porque tengo dos pies izquierdos... –susurre apenada y con el rostro rojo como tomate. Mas aun cuando el se empezó a reír.

-¡No se ría! –le exigí de nuevo.

-Lo siento. Pero yo no veo que sus adorables pies sean ambos izquierdos –rió con la vista fija en mis pies, buscando alguna anomalía. Me ruborice de nuevo y le di un golpe en el brazo, que ni le inmuto ni le dolió, para mi pena. Solo le saco otra risotada, que casi atrae las miradas del resto de las parejas de baile.

-Deje de burlarse de mi –le advertí.

-Ya, lo lamento –se disculpo inclinándose- pero creo que deseo arriesgarme con sus dos pies izquierdos.

Suspire.

-No diga que no le advertí de que pudiese terminar muerto.

El se rio.

-Créame necesita mas de unos cuantos pasos de baile para matarme –dijo deteniéndose conmigo en medio de la pista.

Él me soltó de su brazo, pero al mismo tiempo me tendió una mano para invitarme a bailar. No sabia mucho de atuendos de hombres pero él en verdad que se veía bien en el suyo. Manos enguantadas, traje pulcro; aunque todavía con su cabello ligeramente desarreglado. Lo cual me gustaba. Nunca antes su porte tan mortalmente pálido y hermoso se asemejo tanto al de un ángel como ahora lo hizo.

-¿Empezamos? –pregunto de forma involuntariamente seductora.

-¿Esta seguro? –volví a preguntar esperanzada de que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

El suspiro y rodó sus ojos.

-Mi padre le dijo que no vinieses estando enferma. Máxime diría yo si no sabes bailar. Pero ya que esta aquí al menos me asegurare que no corra riesgos en la pista.

-Hablo en serio. No te convendría bailar con alguien tan patosa como yo. –recordé todas las veces que mi padre me intento enseñar a bailar y como en cada una de ellas fallo rotundamente y termino con mas de un dedo del pie hinchado.

-Bueno, eso tiene arreglo. Además creo que si no sabes bailar te convengo más yo como pareja que cualquiera de tus otros admiradores. –me susurro levantando ligeramente la cabeza a mi espalda- parecen estar en verdad molestos porque te he secuestrado.

Siguiendo su mirada pude ver desde varios ángulos diferentes, a Mike, Eric y al Sr. Rogers, quienes nos miraban a su vez con sentido odio.

-¡En verdad me detestan! –exclamo emocionado de nuevo. Como si ganarse el odio de los hombres fuese alguna retorcida afición suya.

-En serio ¿no lees mentes? –le pregunte distraídamente mientras me acomodaba en la posición correcta para bailar. Él se puso ligeramente tieso con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra tomando la mía.

-¿Leer mentes? ¡Que imaginación la tuya! –me acusó en un carraspeo incomodo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguir jugando conmigo? –le pregunte de pasada porque en esos momentos me encontraba mas ocupada recordando como se bailaba con un hombre. Recordaba algo sobre poner una mano en el hombro y otra en la cintura ¿o era al revés?

Edward rió por lo bajo ante mi predicamento.

-Déjame a mí. –susurro y con maestría puso una de mis temblorosas manos en su hombro mientras tomaba la otra entre las suyas. Al final puso su mano derecha y ahora libre en mi cintura y se acerco a mi oído de una forma que hizo que se me acelerase el pulso.

- Ponga sus pies sobre los míos -ordeno con dulzura.

-¿Disculpe? – le pregunte alejándome para ver su expresión de burla en la cara. Pero solo me encontré con una sonrisa sincera que me enrojeció el rostro.

-Ya me oyó. Por suerte su vestido es largo y hará el truco.

-Tiene que estar de broma, peso bastante como para que me tenga sobre sus pies así como así.

-Tonterías. Solo confíe –me pidió con una sonrisa torcida, que me desarmo por completo

Suspire de nuevo, y confié.

Para mi sorpresa Edward ni se inmuto cuando le pise sus pies y en cambio empezó a moverse con gracia arrastrándome consigo mismo.

-Lo ve, no es tan difícil –dijo demasiado cerca de mi como para el gusto de mi corazón.

Desee soltarle alguna sarcasmo, pero no pude dejar de quedarme viendo de forma embelesada su rostro. Era tan hermoso que me dolía el mirarlo por demasiado rato. Era como ver el sol. Tan inalcanzable.

-¿Cómo supo que me caí? Porque su padre me dijo que usted lo había enviado –pregunte ya no logrando acallar esa duda. Su mano se crispo ligeramente sobre la mía.

-Usted no se cayó, Bella –me acuso.

-Eso no esta en discusión…

-¡Claro que lo esta! No sabe la rabia que me da el pensar que… -no termino de decir lo que ya me imaginaba, apretando los dientes.

-No tiene remedio… déjelo ya.

-Todo tiene remedio en esta vida, Bella -aclaró de forma sombría que me dio un escozor en la espalda y me hizo recordar por un momento aquella misma voz en un callejón oscuro amenazando a cuatro maleantes. Aleje el pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-No importa, no me ha respondido mi pregunta –le contravine para cambiar de tema.

Suspiró rendido.

-Te lo diré si me dejas terminar por completo.... he notado que tienes la manía de interrumpir constantemente.

-¡Que atrevido! –fruncí el ceño fingiendo indignación.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto él con una sonrisa.

Hice un ademán con la mano para simular que cerraba mi boca con llave.

-Bien, a pesar de lo que te dije, fui a la librería con la esperanza de encontrarte y hablar una vez más contigo. No me agrado la despedida que tuvimos aquella tarde… no me pareció correcta. Pero cuando entre y vi algunos libros tirados me preocupe, porque tu no eres exactamente el tipo de chica que deja cosas sin cumplir.

Ay, no. ¡Los libros!

-¡Edward! Cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-Shhh. ¿Qué no me habías dicho que no me interrumpirías?

Apreté con fuerza los dientes y aferre bien su mano para no intenta nada.

-Sigue, por favor.

Sonrió con displicencia y rodó los ojos.

-Además también había indicios de que habías tenido un accidente. Y eso me termino convenciendo de que algo en verdad malo te había pasado. Y como veo no estoy tan equivocado –bajo cada vez mas la voz.

Su mirada era intensa sobre mí. No de la misma forma que la del Sr. Rogers, sino que esta era preocupada y torturada... no imaginándose que no traería debajo del vestido, sino que más tendría... me ruborice y agache la vista.

-Gracias por todo –le dije al tiempo que me bajaba de sus pies y me inclinaba frente a él cuando la pieza acabo. Pero él noto mi tambaleo, al dejar caer demasiado peso en mi pierna adolorida.

Rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas...?

-¿No deberíamos de ir a ver a tu familia? –dije para cortarlo, y porque de nuevo la intensidad de su acercamiento me dejo deslumbrada. Además de que sentía los ojos de todo el salón sobre nosotros.

Con un suspiro resignado acepto. Y me llevo del brazo hasta donde estaba su familia, quienes parecían hablar muy animadamente.

Alice y Esme fueron las primeras en saludarme con un par de efusivos "Buenas noches", e inclusive el grandote, cuyo nombre era Emmett, y el delgado, que en la otra fiesta se había alterado y que se llama Jasper me respondieron con un educado "buenas noches", al igual que el Dr. Cullen. La única que no hablo, y solo se limito a mirarme de arriba a abajo fue la hermosa Rosalie, esposa de Emmett. Probablemente se preguntaba lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué hacia su perfecto cuñado con una mujer tan simple como yo?

Escuche un gruñido bajo que emitió Edward con la vista fija en la bella rubia. Y cada vez se me hacia menos extraña mi hipótesis sobre el lector de mentes.

-¿Qué? -pregunto haciéndose la inocente- Creí que ya no teníamos que fingir frente a ella. A final de cuentas a estas alturas ha de tener una muy buena idea de "quienes" somos.

-Calla, Rosalie –le regaño Alice con un gesto asesino que nunca le hubiese creído ver.

Lo que me estremeció no fue la forma insidiosa en la que Rosalie transpiraba su desagrado hacia mi. Sino que la forma en la que no le importaba romper ciertos esquemas invisibles que tenían hacia mi. Como si quisiera cruzar una barrera invisible entre ella y yo, con el fin de despedazarme.

La idea que había tenido cuando vi a su familia entrar al salón (sobre que tanta similitud compartían Edward y su familia, respecto a las habilidades que había demostrado aquella noche en Londres) me volvió a atacar con mayor intensidad, y ahora hasta me hizo tragar saliva involuntariamente.

-Rosalie, empiezas a moderar tu comportamiento o esta es la ultima vez que vienes con nosotros a un baile –le amenazo Esme mas seria que nunca.

Rosalie abrió y cerro la boca como un pez, indignada hasta lo mas hondo, y atrás de ella su esposo se aguantaba la risa que no tardaría en explotar. Pero en un segundo la rubia despampanante recupero su compostura y se irguió orgullosa.

-Como si me importase venir a estas festejillos de pueblerinos –despotrico debajo de su aliento.

-Srita. Swan ¡me alegra tanto que este mejor! –dijo el Dr. Cullen cambiando rápidamente de tema y de animo. Inclusive Jasper me sonrió tímida pero contagiosamente, y me sentí bastante relajada.

-Si, gracias a usted.

El Dr. Cullen negó con la cabeza.

-Si quiere agradecerle a alguien, que sea a mi hijo.

Una risa de arpa se oyó detrás de Emmet y Rosalie salió al frente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, haría bien en agradecerle mejor a mi querido hermano y su afición por rescatar damiselas en peligro. Es su hobby favorito.

-Rosalie… -siseó Edward de forma amenazadora, pero le apreté tímidamente el brazo para que no soltará ningún tipo de injuria contra su hermana.

Él había hecho tanto por mi, y yo se lo pagaba causando discordia en su familia. Podía ver a la Sra. Y el Sr. Cullen indignados; a Jasper y Alice, uno incomodo y la otra a punto de soltar alguna palabrota; a Emmett confundido en medio de la contienda de miradas amenazadoras entre su esposa y su hermano. Y a Edward… quien si alguna vez tuvo algún rastro de cariño fraternal por su hermana, este había desaparecido.

-Yo… creo que es hora de irme -susurre con voz timida y pequeña, por eso me sorprendió cuando todos los Cullen presente voltearon al unisonó a verme con cierto interés.

-Bella… -empezó Edward con ojos ansiosos.

-No… es algo tarde. Yo te agradezco mucho la pieza y tus atenciones conmigo; y también a ustedes Sr. Y Sra. Cullen; pero… -baje la vista incapaz de sostener la mirada de siete pares de ojos brillantes- hay algunos compromisos que debo cumplir… y… -mi voz se quebró cuando levante la mirada para ver a la Sra. Cullen- creo que ya no podré ir a su tienda. En verdad tenia deseos de decírselo personalmente, ya que usted ha sido muy buena conmigo… pero supongo que Edward ya se lo habría comentado…

-No él… -quiso desmentirme de forma confundida ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo, buenas noches –dije rápidamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la falda de mi vestido y por milímetros me escape del brazo de Edward para escabullirme finalmente entre la multitud… no sin antes, tropezarme dos veces por culpa de mi estúpido pie adolorido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creo que por una hora me logre esconder de los avizores ojos de mi abuela, o de la silueta de algún Cullen.

Yo les había dicho que tenia deberes que cumplir… pero al estarme sola y recordar la visión de aquel pervertido sujeto, no pude ordenar a mis pies llevarme de nuevo con mi tía y mi abuela; y antes de ser descubierta inconscientemente termine buscando un escondite.

Y tal y como en la primera fiesta donde conocí a los Cullen ahora me encontraba detrás de otra cortina, rezándole al cielo porque nadie me hubiese visto. Pero tal y como en la otra ocasión, parecía que mi suerte no pegaba una.

No vi a Edward al principio. No es que realmente una vea o se de cuenta que un Cullen esta ahí, es algo que había descubierto estando con ellos, una simplemente _percibía _que estaban ahí. Y a la mayoría de las personas eso era suficiente para quitarse de su camino… pero en mi sentía esa atracción como un iman que me jalaba mas y mas a ellos. Lo quisiera o no.

-Usted es una muy mala mentirosa –dijo desde las sombras del pequeño cuarto.

-Y usted pésimo para entender que es la privacidad –le contrapunte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensa esconderse de sus problemas? –me pregunto aun serio.

-Y en todo caso ¿Cuál es su problema con todo eso? –dije molesta, pero el seguía de pie viéndome desde las sombras con sus ojos de gato sobre un raton. Baje la mirada, sonrojada- No lo entiendo... ni cuando me aleja, ni cuando me ayuda… su amabilidad y su frialdad… yo simplemente ya no lo entiendo.

-¿Eso suena como que se da por vencida? –pregunto él con una ceja en alto.

-Ni me doy por vencida ni continuo, no tengo derecho para ninguna de las dos cosas. Eso es lo que significa

Él se acerco a mi tanto que su nariz roso levemente la mi, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de algo sobrecogedor: no respiraba. Podía sentir mi propia hiperventilación pero ni siquiera un leve suspiro de él.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

Él sonrió divertido.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que usted ya conoces la respuesta.

-Solo una vaga idea…

-Eso le basta para sobrevivir por ahora…

Sus dorados ojos me miraban con una intensidad diferente que en la pista de baile… parecían saturados de mi, buscando hasta el mínimo detalle de mi persona, no de forma lasciva sino… asombrada. Como si yo pudiese asombrar a alguien.

Me sonroje y baje el rostro.

-Aire –dijo al fin- ¿no le gustaría tomar un poco?

Asentí, pero me pregunte si el realmente lo necesitaría.

El me tomo de la mano y nos movimos con el sigilo de un par de ladrones al jardín trasero de la mansión Maloy. Estaba precioso, adornado de gala y con bellos arbustos de flores recortados, creo que inclusive había uno que otro pavorreal corriendo a sus anchas por las partes posteriores de las fuentes. Pero todo sonido pareció morir cuando irrumpimos en la oscuridad del jardín solitario.

Había una idea en mi cabeza que me decía que estar a solas y en la oscuridad con Edward era algo sumamente peligroso. Pero tanto mi consciencia como el resto de mis sentidos parecían entumecerse ante su presencia y no hice ningún esfuerzo por intentar darle credibilidad a mis miedos primarios; pese a que en cierta forma sabia que eran ciertos.

Él carraspeo ligeramente para atraer mi atención.

-¿En que pensaba? –pregunto con timidez. Otra feceta que no conocía de él.

-En que no entiendo muchas cosas cuando estoy a su lado.

-Después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que ha visto de mi, cualquiera pensaría que ya esta a mitad de camino de descubrir mis mas oscuros secretos…

-Si no fuese tan críptico probablemente si –le dije con un puchero.

Él me miro con cierto sarcasmo y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero en verdad... yo ya no le entiendo Sr. Cullen.

-Por favor, dígame Edward. Y no comprendo en que podría estar confundiéndola

Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia, para que comprendiese la fuerza de mi enojo. Pero en ves de eso pareció divertirle mas.

-Bien, Edward... –pronunciar su nombre me dio un escalofrió que odie- lo que no entiendo es porque una persona que hasta hace unos días actuaba como si me odiase o me quisiera totalmente lejos, repentinamente se comporta como un príncipe en su caballo blanco que desea salvarme.

-Yo no deseo comportarme como un príncipe –retruco serio—pero yo no la odio, al contrario.

-Creo que usted es un joven listo, Edward. Podrá explicarse mejor.

-Bueno, yo simplemente le dije que no deberíamos ser amigos. No que no quería que lo fuésemos.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? –inquirí cada vez mas molesta por sus cripticismos.

-Definitivamente –me detuvo tomándome del brazo y obligándome a caer de nuevo en el hechizo de sus ojos dorados.

Baje la cabeza cuando me sentí hiperventilar de nuevo.

-Además, también esta "ese" otro asunto –dije para cambiar de tema.

-¿otro asunto? –pregunto él con la cara mas inocente que pudo hacer.

De nuevo le mire con furia. Y de nuevo el contuvo la risa.

-¿Vamos a jugar de nuevo a esto? ¿Y mas aun después de que y lo habías aceptado?

-Yo solamente he aceptado que vivi una temporada en Londres...

-Ugh... –bufe molesta.

Pero entonces me percate de que la mirada de Edward se desviaba a un punto atrás de mi persona después volvía a mi. Me gire con mucha brusquedad y vi a otra pareja cerca de los arbustos besándose. Me sonroje al instante y mas porque al segundo Edward capto mi reacción y se rio.

-Creo que por aquí esta un poco concurrido.

-Creo que si –dijo con una sonrisa que ni el se aguantaba- ¿Qué le parece si vamos al jardin cercano a la fuente?

-Me parece una esplendida idea dije colocando mi mano debajo del brazo que me ofrecía y utilizando todas mis fuerzas para ignorar cualquier sonido que viniese del arbusto.

Ambos caminamos incómodos uno al lado del otro por la vereda. Sentía como si mis labios me picasen, y una serie de extraños pensamientos que me pusieron un poco mas acalorada pasaron por mi cabeza. Los aleje al instante; pero aun asi me era imposible volver a ver a Edward.

Ya un poco mas alejados de la lujuriosa pareja, y con mi piel otra vez en un color normal (aunque como seguía al lado de Edward nunca dejaría de estar un poco ruborizada) me permití volver a hablarle.

-¿Qué le parece un juego de hipotesismos? –busque su reacción con el rabillo del ojo, y me saco una sonrisa ver que el hacia lo mismo. Sopeso unos segundos mas mi pregunta antes de responder.

-Me parece bien, mientras solo sea hipotético.

-¡Oh! Claro que lo es –le sonreí con picardía- digamos que hipotéticamente hay una chica que conoce a un chico –Edward se rio sin disimular ante mi intento de sacarle la verdad- ¡vamos! No se ria.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo sinceramente al ver la forma en que fruncía el ceño- entonces usted me decía de un chico y una chica...

-Si. Y digamos que se conocen en circunstancias totalmente inusuales, cuando el hacia cosas que nadie mas podría –baje cada vez mas la voz, hasta convertirla en un murmullo; y Edward perdió todo rastro de alegría- y no se vuelen a encontrar sino hasta dos años después, dejando como único rastro de su anterior encuentro el hecho de que la chica sepa un secreto muy oscuro que ni el quiere reconocer. Hipotéticamente ¿Por qué haria eso el chico?

-¿Hipotéticamente?

-Claro

-Hipotéticamente, él lo haría para proteger a la chica de cualquier mal. Y porque ese secreto pondría en peligro a la familia del muchacho. Así que como la chica ha encontrado de nuevo al chico y con él a su familia; entonces hipotéticamente el chico le pediría a la chica que guarde el secreto por ellos.

Vaya, si que le gustaba enredarme. Podría ver su sonrisa picara y traviesa asomándose debajo de su imperturbable rostro de belleza. Magnifica. Me envare y me le acerque un poco.

-Entonces la chica le tendría que decir hipotéticamente al chico: que ella guardaría el secreto; pero no por su familia, ni por miedo al mal; sino que por él. Porque se lo ha pedido.

Mi respuesta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y la sonrisa se fue desapareciendo mientras su mirada se suavizaba sobre mi y se llenaba de un sentimiento indescifrable… ¿curiosidad? ¿confusión? ¿afecto? O tal vez sobre una realización tan importante que no sabia como expresarla en este momento.

Al final despego los labios y con su voz tan suave y casi en un susurro me dijo.

-E hipotéticamente hablando el chico tendría que preguntarle a ella porque lo ha decidido así. ¿por que se volvió a acercar a él después del secreto del cual se entero?

Era una buena pregunta. Pero lamentablemente su curiosidad se quedaría insatisfecha.

-No creo que la chica tenga una respuesta para eso. Ni hipotéticamente –dije capturada de nuevo por sus ojos dorados, brillando como un pr de lunas que me atraían cada vez mas y mas, mientras que ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara.

-¿Puedo hacer una ultima pregunta hipotética? –inquirí casi sin voz.

-Claro –me respondió condescendiente, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer el chico ahora? ¿le dira la verdad a la chica? ¿se quedará?

-No lo se. Pero la chica debe de saber que el joven no se ira hasta que la vea completamente feliz y segura. Porque ya se le ha hecho imposible el alejarse de ella –dijo en un susurro voluptuoso que me lleno por completo de su aliento frio… aun mas que el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos.

Me sonreí de medio lado.

-El chico debería de saber que la chica nunca hallara la felicidad o la seguridad si él no se encuentra a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Qué deberían de hacer?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tu dímelo.

Nuestra extraña charla quedo en el aire cuando todo el salón estallo en aplausos y gritos de felicidad. El anuncio del compromiso de Lauren debía de haber sido dado. Y me importaba menos que el estar consciente que mi abuela debía de seguir haciendo berrinches adentro.

Supongo que debió haber habido algo en mi mirada que decía que mis pensamientos rondaban con mi familia, o será que en verdad Edward podía leer mentes, pero después de un minuto de silencio en el que escuchamos con desinterés los vitorees él pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo soportas? –me pregunto olvidándose de nuevo de las formalidades

-¿Eh? –todavía seguía medio ida en mis pensamientos.

-Todo lo que te hace tu familia. ¿Fue acaso tu padre el que te…? –su cara estaba contraída en el más puro odio pensando en los probables castigos que pude haber padecido.

-¡No! –Me apure decir antes de que sus conjeturas se fuesen más lejos- No, él no sabe nada…

-Entonces… ¿esas mujeres? ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué dejas que te traten de esa forma? Eres joven, fuerte, inteligente… hermosa.

Me ruborice de tal forma que ya no hubo duda de que no tuviese calor en medio de ese frio invernal. Él espero paciente a que mi vergüenza se sosegara y agachando mi cabeza le respondí.

-Pero estoy sola… no hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir. Siempre he estado dividida… ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? Toda mi vida he vivido como una señorita recatada y que ellas acepten… pero nunca ha sido suficiente… y cuando me fui a Londres mi mene se abrió de tal forma que ya nunca podría volver a ser la misma niña que ellas controlaban. Y más sin embargo tampoco soy lo demasiado fuerte como para irme… no creas que no lo he pensado. No creas que no note la injusticia. Pero no se qué hacer, y mi tiempo se me está acabando…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Edward sin poder mantener por un segundo más el silencio que tan políticamente había estado guardando.

-Antes de la primavera…. Mi abuela me quiere comprometida. Y no hay excusas. –dije sin poder verle a su cara.

-¡Que ultraje! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decidir?! Fue acaso… ¿por lo de la librería? –pregunto atónito y con un tono de culpa.

¿Lo fue? Dentro de mi sabia que no, que la verdadera razón venia de mucho tiempo atrás.

-Porque pueden, siempre ha sido así. Eso es un capricho de mi abuela porque sigue ofendida de que me haya ido a Londres con mi tía…. Todos sus tratos son un castigo por eso. Ella odiaba a esa mujer… y fue una ofensa directa que yo también me fuese. Supongo que temía que nunca fuese a volver… no estaba tan equivocada, con un poco mas de tiempo lo habría logrado.

-¿Y tu padre que dice de todo esto?

-Él no lo sabe… el no sabe mucho de su propia familia, pero no creo que pueda crear muchas verdades que yo le diga.

-¿Por qué no habría? Eres su hija.

-Pero también la hija de mi madre. Y mi voz, mi cabello, mis ojos se lo recuerdan. Y le recuerdan también la forma que le engaño…

-No puedes seguir soportando esto.

-¿Y que debo hacer?

-Dame tiempo…

-¿A ti? ¿por que habría…?

-Te he dicho que te quiero ayudar y proteger. Y no he mentido. Encontrare una solución a tu problema, lo juro. –parecía dividido como sin saber lo que diría a continuación- Pero mi familia y yo tenemos que viajar lejos por una semana… necesito saber que estarás segura. Que podrás soportar.

¿Tan comprometido se sentía conmigo para temer por mi? ¡O era simplemente la obviedad de que sufriría un buen escarmiento tan pronto su silueta se alejase de mi y me encontrase sola con mi abuela y mi tía?

-He soportado por todos los años que llevo de vida, podre hacerlo una semana mas –dije con firmeza, pero por dentro no estaba tan segura… ¿una semana sin verle?-¿Pero qué es lo que harás?

-Todavía no estoy seguro… -dijo resintiendo no encontrar la solución en este preciso momento- pero confía en mi.

¿Podría creer en él? Si ¿Pero era adecuado hacerlo? Por alguna razón lo adecuado, no encajaba cuando se estaba con Edward… había algo en él que lo hacía sobresalir de entre todos los demás; y que lo ponía por encima de las reglas de etiqueta de la mayoría.

Después de eso ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio, pero no era incomodo. Simplemente las palabras no bastaban para decir lo que nuestros ojos cargados de demasiadas expresiones decían. Y sin previo aviso alguno levanto muy lentamente su mano, ahora sin guate y recorrió el camino desde mi sien, a través de mi mejilla y hasta mi barbilla. Su tacto resultaba mas frio que cualquier cosas que nunca hubiese tocado antes, pero no me importo… porque de alguna forma llenaba de calor mi interior.

Suspiro cuando acaba.

-Es mucho mas fácil estar a tu lado si paso mucho tiempo conmigo.

Parecía ser una conjetura interna, que no iba realmente dirigida hacia mi, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Entonces no me vas a soportar mucho lla

-Me han de estar esperando…

-Quisiera poder retenerte para que nunca tuvieses que volver a pasar por todo lo que ellos te hacen.

-En este momento es imposible.

-Te juro que encontrare la forma de…

-No jures, por favor Edward –y un escalofrió me recorrió al decir su nombre- no jures. Pero confió en ti.

-Gracias, es mas de lo que me merezco.

Sin darnos cuenta desde que anunciamos que sería tarde nos fuimos acercando mas y mas a la puerta del jardín que daba de entrada al inmenso salón y en un entendimiento silencioso aceptamos que lo mejor es que cada quien fuese con su respectiva familia de la forma mas sigilosa posible. Ya no había tantas personas y era más fácil distinguirse los unos a los otros. A pesar de haber bailado juntos, hubiese sido un escándalo que alguien nos viese aun juntos después de tantas horas. Aun la gente de alcurnia adoraba los cotilleos.

Con una ultima mirada ansiosa que el me respondió, nos despedimos y me interne en el oscuro salón, donde me esperaban todavía muchos obstáculos mas… pero por primera vez en mi vida, la fe me ayudaba a soportarlos.


End file.
